Loss Of The Lost
by all4jesus84
Summary: 14 year old Violet is on the plane on its way to LA from Sydney to meet her father when she finds herself on the island with strangers. What's worse, she loses the most important person in her life. Will she be able to cope with the loss?
1. The Crash

**Chapter One: Crash**

She felt the ground vibrating underneath her as she felt herself gaining consciousness. As she began to become more aware of her senses, she began to hear sounds coming from all around her, but she still hadn't found her ability to move. She could only hear voices all around her, screaming sentences she couldn't make out.

Her head was swimming, and she felt like someone had hit her over the head with a hammer. She could hear ringing in her ears, apart from the screaming people.

She found her voice, and tried to speak.

"K-Katie?" She muttered, noticing her tongue felt very thick. She was thirsty, and she coughed, which made her head feel worse.

"Katie?" She finally opened her eyes and everything was a blur as her vision was clouded over. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and she saw the bright blue sky above her, with very few clouds. It took her a moment to realize what had happened. _I was on the airplane…_ Then she remembered when the lights in the plane began to flicker and the plane began to rock back and forth and people in the aisles went flying and the screaming got louder as the plane began to descend rapidly.

"KATIE!" The girl sat up quickly, feeling a stinging pain on her right arm. She craned her neck and stared down at her arm, where a large gash was bleeding heavily. She moaned and placed her hand over the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. She felt herself growing dizzier and dizzier as she strained to look around.

She saw a lot of people, some familiar, some not. Some of the people she had recognized from the plane. They were all running around in a panic and that was when she saw it. The wreckage of the plane over near the water, and bodies lying all around it, and she knew they were dead. She could feel herself shaking and she still felt dizzy as the shock began to set in. _Where's Katie? _She wondered as she shuddered slightly.

She felt like she had been sitting there for hours; everything seemed to be passing in slow motion as the memories of the plane crash came back more and more vividly. She suddenly felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder and she felt herself growing calmer.

"Katie?" She asked as she turned her head and saw a stranger kneeling next to her.

"No, but you're close. My name is Kate. What's yours?" The brown-haired woman asked quietly. The girl could tell Kate was shaken up by the series of events that had just occurred and was amazed to see how selfless this woman seemed, in the midst of all the chaos.

"V-Violet." Violet answered quietly as she took her hand off her cut and saw her hand covered in blood, feeling sick.

"You need to get that looked at." Kate said as she looked at the horrible cut on Violet's arm. "It needs to be wrapped before it gets infected." Violet couldn't stop herself from shaking and she began looking around again.

"Katie can do it. She's a nurse; she'll know what to do." Violet said as her voice began to quaver. Kate puckered her brow.

"Who's Katie?" She asked, still looking at Violet's cut, concernedly.

"My sister." Violet replied as she tried to stand up, but felt her legs give out underneath her and she fell to her knees.

"Whoa, okay you need to sit down. Stay here, I'll get Jack." Kate said as she helped Violet into a more comfortable position.

"Who's Jack?" Violet asked as she could hear her own voice growing distant from herself, feeling like she was fading from consciousness again.

"He's a doctor. He's been helping people all over the island." Kate explained. Violet shook her head quickly.

"I don't need a doctor; I need my sister." Violet looked around but everything was spinning and she felt frightened. She just wanted her older sister with her; everything would be alright then.

"Well, considering she's not here right now, I'll get Jack. Hang tight." Kate

ran off and Violet gazed around helplessly at the people who were dying in front of her. _Where's Katie?_ She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out all the screaming individuals running around the island. _An island? Where are we? _Violet wondered to herself as she felt the blackness setting in. She laid down in the sand and felt its heat burn against her skin, but compared to the numbing pain of the cut on her arm, she barely noticed the heat of the sand.

"Violet?" A male voice said. Violet opened her eyes and stared into the brown eyes of a man who was kneeling down beside her. Violet looked beside him and saw the familiar face of Kate.

"It's okay sweetie, this is Jack." Kate soothed as she sat next to Violet as Jack pulled a bottle of yellow liquid from his pocket and began to unscrew the lid.

"Wait, what's that?" Violet asked weakly as she tried to sit up.

"It's to make sure that cut won't get infected. It'll hurt a little." Without

another word, Jack poured some of the medicine on Violet's cut and Violet let out a wincing screech, squinting her eyes shut bravely. Kate stared at Jack as Violet took deep breaths.

"Where did you find that?" She motioned toward the bottle of medicine. Jack sighed as he watched Violet's cut begin to foam.

"I found a first aid kit not far from where the plane crashed. I figured we could use it. It's come in handy so far." He explained as he wrapped what looked like a ripped up blanket around Violet's arm. Violet felt better already, not having to look at the mass of blood on her arm. Jack smiled at her faintly.

"Better?" He asked. He seemed out of breath, but still had the time to make sure she, a young teenage girl, was okay. Violet nodded slowly. Jack nodded back and took off, without another word.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence. Violet looked over and was surprised that Kate was still with her.

"I have to find Katie." Violet said, ignoring Kate's question. Violet stood up, steadying herself and began to walk along the beach. She still felt a little queasy, but she wanted to find her big sister. As she walked, she saw bodies lying in pools of blood, she saw people sitting near the bodies, crying. She saw people rummaging through suitcases and duffle bags, trying to find anything that could help them. Violet didn't care about her stuff, she just wanted her sister.

"Katie!" She yelled, but her call seemed to be lost among the rest of the yelling and screaming surrounding her. Violet scanned the beach, straining her eyes for her sister. _She has to be around here somewhere. She just has to be._ That was when Violet saw a purple duffle bag off in the distance. It was Violet's; it had been her carryon luggage. It had been placed right above hers and Katie's seat. Feeling hopeful that she might find Katie nearby, Violet ran toward the bag.

"Katie?" She called, looking around. Nothing she could have done would have ever prepared her for what she saw in front of her. The images would haunt her day and night for the rest of her life. There laid her sister Katie, eyes wide open, staring up at the sky. A large gash was slashed across her throat and her face was as white as a sheet.

"Katie!" Violet screamed, falling down in the sand next to her sister, grabbing her arm, shaking her violently. "Katie, no, Katie!" Tears began streaming down her face uncontrollably as she naively attempted to wake up her sister, who was already gone.

"Violet." Kate was right behind her, kneeling down in the sand. She had been following her from a close distance, making sure she was okay.

"We have to get Jack. We have to fix her cut like he fixed mine." Violet said absentmindedly as she kept shaking her sister's arm desperately. "Come on Katie, you'll be alright." Kate shook her head sadly and reached her arm out, placing her two fingers on Katie's neck, feeling for a pulse. She already knew the girl was dead, but Kate knew that Violet would need to know for herself. Violet watched with wide eyes, shaking her head as Kate removed her hand and stared into Violet's deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Violet." Kate said and she looked down as Violet buried her face in her hands and cried out loudly. She had blended in with her surroundings, joining in with the tears and the fears and the loss of a loved one.


	2. How To Deal

**Chapter Two: How To Deal?**

Violet sat in the sand near the water, staring out at the deep blue ocean, tears staining her pasty white face. She had been sitting there for hours now, unaware of what was happening back at the crash sight. She didn't know a bonfire had been built to signal passing planes. She didn't know that food was found and given out to anyone who would take it. She didn't know that shelters had been made out of anything they could find.Violet felt numb, like this had all been a nightmare and she was about to wake up. _It will come, I have to wake up. This can't go on forever._ As she sat in the sand, all alone, she began to remember...

* * *

"Yes, it's Katie." Violet could hear Katie answering the phone and her curiosity peaked. She had always been a curious child, always sticking her nose where it didn't always belong. She hid around a corner, eavesdropping on her sister's conversation, only hearing one end. She sensed the phone call was serious; especially when Katie's voice broke and Violet knew she was crying. Violet was only eight, but she knew her big sister better than she knew anybody else. She knew when something was wrong.

"What happened?" Katie's voice pierced through Violet, frightening her. Violet knew something had happened; she could feel it deep inside of her. She had always been sensitive to feelings and emotions, but something had happened. _Where's mommy?_ Violet wondered as she no longer felt the need to hide. She wandered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Katie's waist, letting her big sister know she was there for her. Katie's tears grew more intense as she acknowledged the little girl's presence in the room. Katie tried to be strong for her sister, especially being the adult in the situation. But even being older by 16 years didn't make it any easier to deal with the pain.

Katie hung up the phone, crying loudly into her hands as Violet clung to her.

"Katie? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where's mommy? I want to know what's wrong." Violet said. Whenever Violet was nervous about something, she usually asked a lot of questions, desperate to reassure herself. Katie held on to the silence for a moment in time, the last moment of Violet's life where things would be easy to understand. From that point onward, when Katie knelt down to acknowledge her sister's questions, Violet's life would change dramatically.

* * *

"Hi." A voice pierced the silence and Violet turned her head and looked up to see a younger boy staring at her. Violet sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Hi." She managed to choke out, between sobs. She turned to face the ocean again; she didn't want anybody to see her crying. She just wanted to be alone. She had managed to escape Kate, who had tried to convince her she shouldn't be alone after discovering the news about her sister. Violet had managed to sneak off when Kate had gone to help Jack sew up his wound. As far as Violet knew, Kate had no idea where she was, and she didn't care. Violet didn't want to see Kate, or anybody else. She wished people would leave her alone. These people were strangers to her; she was scared and the only person who had ever helped her through hard times had been Katie, and she was dead.

"Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" The boy asked as he plopped himself down next to Violet, who shook her head and sniffled, turning away. The boy persisted; he felt he had to. Something inside of him told him to try to befriend the girl. It was a feeling foreign to him, but he decided to pursue it.

"I'm Walt. What's your name?" He asked, extending his hand as an introduction. Violet sighed and hesitantly turned back to the boy.

"I'm Violet." She took his hand and felt the strangest thing. She couldn't explain what it was, but there was something about this boy. Something she liked; something that somehow connected the two souls. It was as though a surge of electricity had been passed between the two strangers. Some sort of force that bonded the two together. Violet immediately felt connected to him, in a strange way. Walt oddly felt the same way, yet neither child expressed it.

"So, why are you out here?" Walt asked again, throwing a rock into the savage ocean. Violet tried to hide her tears, but didn't see the need anymore. Walt was a friend; she could feel it. She didn't know why she felt so open toward Walt, but she almost knew she could talk to Walt.

"I'm…I'm just trying to sort stuff out. I-I just found out my sister…Katie was on the plane with me and she…well…she…" She couldn't manage to say the words. If she said them, she knew she would have to accept it, and she wasn't ready. Walt understood, as he nodded slowly. He paused and was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"My mom died. Right before I got on this plane." He said and Violet turned to him immediately, understanding the connection that had passed between them. It was a deep understanding of what it was to lose somebody special.

"My mom died when I was eight." Violet said as her voice cracked, amazed at how comfortable she felt with Walt and how easy it was to understand him. She didn't tell just anybody about her mother. "How old are you?"

"Ten." Walt answered. Violet widened her eyes slightly, which were still glazed over from the tears.

"You seem older." She noticed.

"So do you. How old are you?" Walt asked.

"Fourteen. Katie…my sister once told me that losing somebody special makes you more mature." Violet replied, feeling the pain echoing louder within. She began to think about Katie again, whom she had momentarily forgotten about when she talked to Walt, but now it was back, and she began to cry again. She didn't even notice Walt getting up and walking away without a word, and she felt relieved. She had just been thinking how much she wanted to be alone when he left. _Almost like he knew…_

Violet gazed out at the deep blue ocean, as the waves caressed the shore loudly, drowning out the loud sobs coming from her. She was grateful for the waves, slightly comforted by the fact nobody could hear her. Or so she thought.

"Violet." A soothing voice came over the crashing sound of the waves. Violet recognized the voice from earlier and knew it was Kate. Violet didn't respond; she only kept her tear-streaked face hidden as she could hear Kate's feet in the sand, stepping closer. She sat down next to the young girl, who tried desperately to remain strong, but was failing.

"Violet I don't think you should be alone." Kate said quietly, trying not to sound forceful. Violet remained silent, only sniffling every few seconds. Kate didn't really know what to say.

"You've been out here for hours and it's hot. You're right in the sun and you haven't had any water. You're going to dehydrate and get sick." She said, concerned for her well-being. Violet was silent for a moment until she finally spoke.

"Like I care if I get sick. I just want my sister back." She said stubbornly as she shivered a little. Kate knew she wasn't cold; it was probably the overwhelming flow of emotions and shock she was experiencing.

"Violet, I really think you should come back to camp and get out of the sun and drink some water." Kate said. Violet shook her head.

"No, I can't deal with anybody right now." She said. Kate was beginning to feel frustrated, only wanting what was best for this girl. _How would people see me now? Taking care of a teenager? Kate, what's gotten into you?_

"Alright listen, I'm not leaving you out here, so you've got two choices. You can either come back to camp with me, or you can stay out here and make _me_ suffer by roasting under the sun because either way, I'm not leaving you alone. So, what'll it be?" Kate asked, offering an ultimatum. Violet turned and stared at her with narrow eyes.

"You're not my mother!" She snapped. Kate just looked at her compassionately.

"No, I'm not. But I'm a friend, and friends don't let friends do things that are dangerous. Now let's go." Kate stood up and offered out her hand. Violet looked up at her and hesitated. _She looks kind of like Katie._ She brushed the thought aside and wiped away her tears. She did feel thirsty and was beginning to feel tired.

She shyly took Kate's hand, who hoisted her up and pulled her into ahug. Violet broke down crying in Kate's arms; she had tried so hard to keep her emotions inside, but it was no use. Vivid memories of both her mother and now Katie came rushing through her all at once and it was all too overwhelming. She allowed herself to be comforted by the stranger, but strangely enough, Violet felt safe.


	3. Into the Jungle

**Chapter Three: Into the Jungle!**

Everything seemed to have settled down on the island when Violet had returned to the main beach with Kate. Violet was still in shock from the news about her sister's death; she barely noticed the activity around her as Kate led her by the arm to what looked like a small shelter made out of pieces of fuselage and a blanket of some sort. It looked almost like a tent, but Violet barely noticed. Some people were building a fire, attempting to send smoke signals to passing planes and all around her, survivors were putting up small shelters of their own to protect them from whatever weather might befall them during their stay on this mysterious island. Nobody knew how long it would be before rescue planes came, but at least people were preparing themselves for the worst.

As Kate passed Violet a bottle of water and helped her sit down on a blanket Kate had spread out, she tried to talk to Violet, but didn't think Violet heard much of what she was saying.

"You can stay with me in my little tent here, if you want. I don't know if you should really be alone right now, anyway." Kate said, but didn't get a response. Violet just stared ahead with misty eyes and a vacant expression. Kate had promised to help with the fire, so she decided to leave Violet alone, but knew she would be able to keep an eye on her from where the fire was.

"Make sure you drink plenty of water, okay?" Kate said as she stood to leave. Violet sat quietly, unable to make sense of her feelings. She could only think of Katie, and all the blood. As Violet cried, she began to remember…

* * *

Violet was eight and a half now, as she held her sister's hand, walking up the stone steps of a new house. Katie had said it was time to move on, and the bank was taking their old house. Katie had enough money saved up from her job as a nurse and bought a new house for just the two of them. Violet didn't want it to be just the two of them; she wanted her mommy. 

The new house was in Sydney, Australia, a long way from Violet's old home in New York. Katie thought it would be a good idea to get away from everything and start over. Katie had also been offered a great job in one of Sydney's most prestigious hospitals so the two sisters had packed their bags and moved to Sydney.

As they walked into the new house, Violet noticed there was an in ground pool; she spotted it through the bay side window in the living room.

"Katie! You didn't say there would be a pool." Violet said excitedly as she released her hand from Katie's and ran to the window, pressing her nose against the glass. Katie smiled, finally feeling a bit of relief. Violet had been so depressed since the death of their mother; she had been inconsolable. She wouldn't even talk to Katie. Katie had been awarded custody of her little sister just a few weeks ago. It had been a tough battle, as the courts questioned the presence of Violet's father. Katie knew that wasn't an option; their father walked out on them when their mother was pregnant with Violet. Violet had never met her father, and Katie wasn't about to let a man Violet didn't even know continue to care for her; especially in a time of grief and loss. Katie still held a lot of anger toward her father, as she was just a 16-year-old girl when he left, trying to take care of her pregnant and very depressed mother.

"Yeah Violet, I know how much you like to swim." Katie said as she dropped her bag on the floor and approached Violet. She wrapped her arms around Violet and lifted her up onto the bench. "So do you think you're going to like it here?"

Violet turned and stared into her sister's eyes. Violet sighed as her eyes began to glaze.

"I just wish mommy were here too." She said quietly. Katie felt her stomach sink; this had been the first time since their mother's death since Violet had expressed her feelings on the matter. She had been so withdrawn and evasive.

Katie pulled her sister into a hug.

"We're going to be okay sweetie. We'll get by." Katie kissed Violet on the head. "We'll always have each other."

* * *

"Hi Violet." Violet looked up and saw Kate sitting down next to her. She hadn't even noticed her approaching. Violet stared at the ground, unsure of how to respond. 

"Have you had anything to drink yet?" Kate asked as she passed the unopened bottle of water to Violet. Violet took it hesitantly and shook her head. Kate sighed.

"Listen, you don't want to make yourself sick; I already told you that you have to keep yourself hydrated. Please drink this." Kate took the bottle and unscrewed the lid and handed it back to Violet, who took it slowly and finally took a long drink. Kate smiled.

"Good girl. Listen, are you going to be okay by yourself for a little bit?" She asked. Violet puckered her brow.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding why Kate was being so concerned about Violet, who was just a stranger.

"I saw smoke coming from the jungle, I'm going off with Jack and Charlie to see what it is." Kate explained.

"Who's Charlie?"

"He was on the plane. There's a chance we might find something that can help us, like a radio or something." Kate said as she looked at Violet sadly. She could see so much pain and confusion in the young girl's eyes.

"Nothing can help me. I have nothing left. Even if we get rescued, I have nowhere to go now. My sister's dead." Violet cried out, as tears began to stream down her face again. Kate put her arm around the girl and held her close.

"What about your parents?" She asked curiously. Violet shook her head and turned away. Kate took that as her cue not to push.

"Well, I don't think we'll be long. Keep drinking water okay? I'll see you when we get back." Kate stood and walked away. Part of Violet wanted to jump up and go with Kate. Violet was so vulnerable and afraid right now, and Kate was the only one who was being kind to her in her time of need. Violet couldn't move though. The vivid images of her bloody sister were swimming around in her mind, as tears continued to fall. It wasn't fair, and from the moment she saw her dead sister, Violet blamed her father for it all.

"Hi." A familiar voice said as Violet looked up to see Walt kneeling in the sand next to Kate's little tent. Violet nodded, not really wanting to talk. Walt hadn't planned on staying, he knew Violet needed some space, but he leaned forward, outstretching his hand. Violet looked up and saw the ripe banana Walt was offering.

"I found this hanging on a tree nearby. I thought you might be hungry." Walt smiled as Violet took the banana. She managed to smile a little.

"Thanks Walt." She said. Walt nodded and took off without another word. Violet sighed, feeling a little better. She thought back to when Walt had first introduced himself. She had felt slightly better then too. There was something about Walt that made everything seem like it was going to be okay.

She looked up from the banana and saw smoke rising from the jungle. _That's where Kate and Jack went._ She thought as she stood up. Violet didn't want to just sit around and think about Katie; she had to do something to take her mind off of it.

Violet ran toward the jungle.

* * *

As she ran through the jungle, a rainstorm abruptly hit her. She could feel herself getting wet and cold, but she didn't care. She didn't realize that the shock of her sister's death was the cause of the adrenaline that kept her moving so fast. 

Violet looked and saw a clearing just up ahead. She ran toward it and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the front end of the airplane angled partly in the air. She stared at in awe for a few moments, before she hesitantly walked toward it.

"K-Kate?" She called, suddenly feeling nervous. The rain pelting against the hard metal of the plane was almost deafening and she was almost sure Kate, or anyone else wouldn't be able to hear her.

Violet approached the bottom of the plane, that had been ripped open and she leaned down to look inside. Her heart was racing now, and she could feel herself getting sick.

"Hello?" She called and that was when she heard the most frightening noise she had ever heard in her entire life. It sounded almost mechanical, and the whole ground shook, causing Violet to fall to the ground hard. As the ear-piercing noise grew louder, the ground shook harder, and Violet tried to crawl closer to the plane, but the shaking ground only pushed her farther away from the plane. It was hard to see anything, with the rain causing her long brown hair to get in her face.

Violet suddenly heard screams, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kate, Jack and a younger man, whom Violet guessed must be Charlie jump from the end of the plane and start to run.

"Violet!" Kate screamed in surprise, but before she had a chance to question her presence there, she grabbed Violet by the arm, heaving her up and yelling at her to run as fast as she could, never letting go of her hand. Violet wanted to look back to see what was making that noise, but with Kate pulling her, it made it hard to keep up.

"Don't look back!" Kate screamed as they ran through the muddy jungle, away from the terrifying noise that seemed to be growing more and more distant.

After what seemed like hours of running, Kate finally stopped and Violet, out of breath, stared at Kate, squinting her eyes to try to see through the thick rain. Kate was turning around in circles, looking around.

"Where's Jack and Charlie?" She asked. Her voice was trembling as she stared at Violet, whose own heart had begun to beat abnormally fast. Violet glanced around but found she could only see a few feet in front of her.

"What's going on? What was that…that thing?" Violet yelled over the loud sound of the rain. Kate didn't answer; she only spun around in circles, trying to find Jack and Charlie.

"Jack!" She screamed. "Charlie!"

"Kate! What happened?" Violet asked again, feeling herself trembling from fear, or maybe it was the cold; Violet didn't know. Kate finally turned and stared hard at Violet.

"What do you think you're doing going into the jungle by yourself? It's dangerous! I asked you to stay at the camp!" She yelled, as the rain began to pour harder. Violet shook her head.

"I didn't want to be alone! I'm trying to deal with all of this, but I can't do it alone!" She screamed out, feeling herself beginning to cry again. Kate looked at her sympathetically, but before she had a chance to say anything, a boy came running into the clearing.

"Charlie!" Kate ran toward him and Violet followed, wiping her straggly hair from her face.

"Where's Jack? What happened?" Kate asked quickly, as Charlie panted for breath.

"I don't know. I got caught on some vines as we were running away from that…that thing, and Jack came back for me. He managed to get me loose and we ran for it, but I…I must have lost him." He said nervously.

"Did you see it? What was it?" Violet asked, as nobody had answered her question yet. Charlie didn't get a chance to answer, as Kate was the first to speak.

"Charlie, I'm going back for Jack. Take Violet back to the camp!" Shesaid as she looked at Violet with raised eyebrows. Charlie puckered his brow as he looked at Violet.

"I'm guessing that's you." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere." Violet said stubbornly as she crossed her arms, and headed in the direction Charlie had came from. Kate grabbed her and pulled her around to face her.

"Violet, I want you to go back to the beach with Charlie. Whatever's out here is dangerous!" She yelled. Violet pulled away.

"I don't care Kate! If it's going to kill me, fine! I hope it does!" Violet had begun to cry again, as she ran off into the jungle.

"Violet!" Kate yelled as she and Charlie ran after her. Violet ignored the branches that were sticking out as she ran, and she could feel a few of them scratching her face and arms as she ran, knowing she had broken the skin. She noticed that the rain had stopped.

She came to a clearing and could still hear Kate screaming behind her. Violet stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jack standing by himself, staring up at the top of a tree. Violet only stared at him for a moment, catching her breath, before she followed his gaze. She hadn't noticed Kate and Charlie had caught up to her, for what she saw in the tree shocked her. A man, dead, covered in blood, was hanging from the top of the tree. Violet screamed out loud, causing Jack to turn quickly to see the three of them standing there. Violet began to cry as Kate grabbed her and turned her face away, holding her close as Violet continued to cry.

"How did that happen?" Charlie asked as his voice shook, looking up at the dead man, who was the pilot of the plane. While he, Jack and Kate were up in the plane, they found out the pilot was still alive, but before they had a chance to bring him back to the beach, he had been pulled out of the plane by the mysterious creature; that was when they fled from the plane. Jack didn't answer; he stared at Kate and then down at Violet.

"What is she doing here?" He whispered. Kate shook her head.

"She followed us." She whispered back, as Violet continued to cry. Jack looked up at the corpse in the tree once more and motioned back toward the jungle.

"Let's go." He said as he led the way. Charlie went with him, followed by Kate, and then Violet, who didn't say a word for the rest of the journey.


	4. With Walt

**Chapter Four: With Walt**

Kate was down by the fire pit; helping some others throw in more logs to keep it going to make sure the rescue planes would be able to see it. She occasionally shot a glance down the beach, where Violet was slowly wading through the shallow water, barefooted. Kate sighed sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what the young girl must be going through, just having found out her sister was dead, and seeing the bloodied corpse of the pilot hanging in the tree probably hadn't helped either.

Violet hadn't spoken on the whole trip back from the jungle, despite Kate's efforts to talk to her. Violet had quietly returned to the little tent she was sharing with Kate, and curled up on a small blanket and fell asleep, not stirring for the rest of the night. Kate barely slept, as she watched over her, surprised at whatever it was that was making her feel responsible for the young teenager. Motherly instinct? _Yeah right._ Kate scoffed, but still, it was strange.

That morning, Kate had tried to get Violet to eat something, but Violet had said she wasn't hungry, and walked off. She had been on the beach all morning now, wading in the water with the saddest expression written on her face.

Kate thought about what Violet had said when she found her in the jungle after they had escaped from the creature. _I didn't want to be alone! I'm trying to deal with all of this, but I can't do it alone!_ Kate thought about approaching Violet again, but before she had a chance, she saw a young boy approach Violet, and she watched curiously. As he removed his shoes, Kate was sure she saw a small smile cross Violet's face.

Kate realized it was the first time she saw Violet smile since they'd been on the island.

* * *

Violet was staring out at the bright blue sky as she felt the cool waves rush against her ankles when she heard a familiar voice.

"Violet." Violet turned and saw Walt was standing there with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"Hi Walt." Violet replied, surprised at how Walt managed to show up at just the right times. Violet had just been thinking about having some company with her.

"What are you doing?" Walt asked curiously as he looked out at the body of water. Violet shook her head, unsure.

"I don't know. I'm just being stupid, I guess. My…sister and I used to do this all the time when we were in Sydney. We lived near a beach. She used to say that whenever the waves rolled in, it was mom sending us a hug. Just like the waves surrounded our ankles, mom's arms would surround us in a hug." She looked down at the water, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Walt only stood still for a moment, as if thinking about what Violet had said and he looked out toward the ocean.

He bent down and untied his shoes quickly and stood next to Violet, letting the water run over his ankles as well. Violet looked over at him, and watched as a small smile formed on Walt's face, and he looked out at the water.

"Hi mom." He said quietly, and Violet didn't feel so silly anymore, realizing that Walt just lost his mother too. She smiled and looked out at the ocean as well.

"Hi mom." She repeated, and she paused, feeling herself growing emotional again, but safe, because Walt was there. "Hi…Katie."

The two stood quietly, letting the water surround them, and sharing more in the silence than with any words spoken.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Kate turned from the fire and saw Jack dropping a pile of wood next to the fire, and nodding toward Violet. Kate looked back at Violet, who was standing perfectly still now, with the younger boy standing next to her, just as still.

"She's barely said a word since we've come back from the jungle, and she hasn't eaten anything either. Jack, she's not drinking enough either. She's going to get sick." Kate said, feeling somewhat frustrated. She was running on no sleep, and it was bothering her that it seemed as though she couldn't do anything to help Violet.

"Have you told her that?" Jack asked.

"Yes! She doesn't care! I think she's still dealing with the shock of her sister's death, and she doesn't care whether she lives or dies. She keeps saying she's all alone, even if we are rescued." Kate replied, breathing a deep sigh.

"Alone? What about her parents?" Jack asked, as he brushed a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"I asked, but she got quiet. I don't think she wants to talk about them." Kate admitted as they watched the two kids wading in the shallow water, without a single word.

"Who's the boy?" Kate asked after a moment.

"His name's Walt; he's here with his dad. From what Michael, his dad, tells me, Walt's mom just died. That's why they were on the plane. Michael was taking him home; he has legal guardianship now." Jack replied and Kate nodded slowly. She realized maybe that was why the two kids seemed close. _They say loss brings people closer._ Kate thought as she watched Violet and Walt begin to talk to each other.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Walt asked after a few moments of silence. Violet turned and looked at him thoughtfully. She thought about saying no, and staying by the ocean, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to stay with Walt, a friend, somebody who wasn't pushing her to talk about her feelings, like Kate had been. Violet liked Kate, but her feelings were a little clouded right now, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face anything. Walt seemed to understand; maybe because he wasn't ready to deal with his pain either.

"Okay." Violet nodded and slipped her sandals back on her feet as she waited for Walt to tie his laces. The two walked away from the beach and Violet didn't see Kate, who was watching, begin to follow her, but Jack held her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Kate turned to face Jack and she didn't know what to say.

"Kate, I think she'll be okay. Don't push too much, or she won't trust you. I get the feeling you want her to trust you, don't you?" Jack asked, and he waited for a reaction, but Kate only nodded.

"Jack, I just don't want her to be alone." She replied defensively.

"She's not alone." Jack smiled faintly. "She'll come to you when she's ready."

* * *

"What's your dog's name?" Violet asked as the golden retriever ran ahead of the two kids on the leash that Walt was struggling to keep a grip on.

"Vincent. I've had him since he was a puppy. He's three now." Walt replied. They had been gone for almost an hour now, walking for a little bit, and then stopping to sit down and observe their surroundings, exploring as they went until they passed through some bushes into a clearing.

"Cool." Walt commented as he looked around at what looked like a circle of trees secluding them from the rest of the island.

"It's beautiful." Violet said dreamily, her mind drifting suddenly from the pain she had been feeling, as she looked around at the different trees.

Walt sat down on the ground, and began picking at the grass with his fingers, as Vincent flopped down on his back, exposing his belly. Violet smiled and knelt down next to the dog, rubbing his stomach as Vincent's leg began to kick.

"You're such a good dog, aren't you?" Violet asked the dog jumped up and began licking Violet's face, causing her to giggle a little bit.

"Violet." Walt's voice sounded distracted as Violet gently pushed Vincent aside and crawled over to where Walt was kneeling.

"What's wrong Walt?" Violet asked, as she followed Walt's gaze down to the ground where she saw exactly what Walt had spotted. A pair of handcuffs were on the ground, with no key to be seen. The two were silent as they stared at them curiously.

"Do you think they were on the plane? Or…do you think…they were already here?" Walt asked in a mysterious voice, as his eyes widened. Violet felt her heart skip a beat. _Already here? But that would mean…people have already been here._

"No way, they couldn't have been here already. Don't scare me like that, Walt. They must have been on the plane." Violet reasoned, feeling her heart racing slightly as she picked up the handcuffs cautiously. "Who would have had handcuffs on the plane?"

"Walt!" The kids stood quickly to see a man, who Violet guessed was Walt's father, running toward the two, and not far behind him, was Kate.

"Dad, I-" Walt began.

"Walt, I asked you to stay put! You've been gone for more than an hour! This island is dangerous, especially with that, that-" Michael yelled

"Monster?" Walt questioned. Michael paused and stared at his son with concerned, but angry eyes.

"Listen, next time I ask you to stay put, you do it, got it?" Michael asked. Walt stared at him defiantly, but then turned to Violet and took the handcuffs from her and lifted them up to his dad.

"What's this?" Michael asked curiously.

"We just found them." Walt replied. Violet was silent but as she glanced sideways at Kate, she noticed Kate stared at the handcuffs, and looked as though she was going to be sick. Violet wondered what was wrong, but before she had a chance to ask, Michael spoke up.

"Give me those." He took the handcuffs from Walt. "Now come on, back to the camp. Don't run off like that again." Walt sighed and grabbed Vincent's leash and followed his dad out of the clearing, turning to give a little wave to Violet, who waved back. She waited until he disappeared from sight before she turned to Kate, who was just staring at her.

"Are you okay Kate? You looked like you saw a ghost or something." Violet said. Kate was silent for a moment, as if thinking about something, before she turned back and stared at Violet.

"I was worried sick." She said in a serious voice. Violet looked up and stared at her with narrowed eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"You were gone for an hour! You didn't tell anyone where you were going; I asked everyone, but nobody saw you. I didn't think you should go anywhere, but I had to listen to Jack. This island is not safe, Violet. You can't just run off like that. What if something had happened?" Kate asked. Violet shook her head.

"Nothing happened. I was with Walt, I was safe." She said truthfully. She did feel safe with Walt, for whatever reason. Kate sighed, finally uncrossing her arms.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." She admitted as she scratched her nose awkwardly. Violet didn't move, as she stared at Kate, realizing she genuinely cared about her.

Before Kate could say another word, Violet ran to Kate and wrapped her arms around her, a few tears running down her face. Kate held her, confused, but listened as the young girl spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said simply. Kate didn't respond; she didn't have to. Just being there for her was enough.

* * *

Violet spent most of the day with Kate, helping her with the fire, and helping her gather food. As they were walking down the beach, Violet's eyes stopped on the purple duffle bag that wasn't too far from where the plane fuselage was scattered over the sand. Violet remembered back to the day before when they first crashed. She had seen the bag and that was when she had spotted Katie. As Violet neared the bag with Kate following close behind her, Violet gazed around curiously.

"Where's Katie?" She asked desperately, as she turned in circles, scanning as far as she could see for any sign of her sister. Kate lowered her head.

"Violet, they buried her. Yesterday, when we were in the jungle, running from that…that thing, some people here took it upon themselves to bury the bodies and have a little memorial service for them. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd be upset that you missed it." She admitted sadly. Violet didn't react right away, as she stared at Kate with confused eyes. She knelt down next to her purple bag and unzipped it slowly. Kate watched as Violet dug through her bag until she found a crumpled photograph. Violet stared at it for a long time, before she finally looked up at Kate again.

"Where were they buried?" Violet asked simply, clutching the photograph. Kate stared at her sympathetically, wanting only to protect her from this pain, but knowing she couldn't. She pointed down the beach toward a small clearing in the jungle. Before Violet had a chance to leave, she saw a bunch of people approaching them. One of them, an Arab man, was holding a transceiver radio.

"I fixed it Kate, just like you asked me to." The man said with an accent. Violet puckered her brow, as the man smiled at her with a nod. "Hello, my name is Sayid." Violet smiled slightly.

"Violet." She shyly replied.

"You fixed it? Did you call for help?" Kate asked desperately. Sayid shook his head.

"No, we are not high enough. We might get a signal if we are on higher ground. I am going up to the mountains to see if we can get a signal." He replied.

"Alright, then I'm coming with you." Kate said quickly.

"Some others are coming along as well. Charlie and Sawyer are joining me, and the young boy, Boone, and his sister Shannon." Sayid explained.

"Me too." Violet said, as she put the forgotten photograph in her pocket. Kate turned and looked down at Violet, shaking her head.

"No, it could be dangerous, I would like it if you stayed here." She said. Violet narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Stop trying to be my mother." She snapped.

"I'm not, I'm trying to look out for you Violet. You aren't thinking clearly right now, because you just suffered a terrible loss, and nobody is blaming you. I'm just trying to help you. I've lost people in my life too; I know that you aren't sure what's going through your mind right now. I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt. You're still a kid; I think you should stay here. Jack's down by the fire, you could help him." Kate smiled a little and put her hand on Violet's shoulder reassuringly. Violet just stared at her, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I'll be back soon." Kate picked up her backpack from the ground and she headed off with Sayid, Charlie and three other figures Violet hadn't met yet, but guessed were Sawyer, Shannon and Boone. Violet looked down at Jack, who was talking to a very large man, and then over to the small clearing in the jungle where her sister was buried.

She waited until Kate and the others were far enough away before she headed off after them, following from a distance.


	5. Top Of The Mountain

Violet could barely keep up as she tried to follow the search party ahead. She was still traveling at a fair distance behind them, but she felt as though the further they went, the harder it was to keep up. Especially because they were going uphill; climbing up the steep side of the mountain, to get to higher ground. Violet had kept herself well hidden, making sure to duck behind a tree or a bush every now and then, in case they turned around. Violet knew Kate would be angry if she knew she was going too, but Violet didn't care. She didn't like being alone; whenever she was alone, she began to think, and when she began to think, she began to remember, and that hurt. She had to keep busy, and it seemed as though being with people was distracting her enough to forget about her pain, at least temporarily.

She could feel the sun beating down on her, and she wiped away a bead of sweat forming on her pale forehead. She felt thirsty, and couldn't remember the last time she had a drink of water. She knew what her sister would have said. _It's important to keep yourself hydrated. You could get sick_. Violet smiled. Her sister, the nurse, was always looking out for her health. But Violet seemed to remember Kate saying the same thing to her the first day on the island. Violet knew that Kate was similar to Katie in many ways, and it scared her to feel close to Kate, but there was something about her that felt safe.

Violet felt sick, and felt like she should sit down, but she knew if she did, she would lose track of Kate and the others, and she knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back either. She had to keep following them. She wonderedif she still had the fever. She remembered back to only a few days ago, when she and Katie were on the plane to L.A.

* * *

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Katie asked the young girl who had been falling asleep on Katie's shoulder. Violet stirred slightly and moaned.

"Exhausted." She mumbled sleepily as she could feel herself getting a little light headed. "Is it time to get on the plane yet?"

"No, not yet. Probably another 15 minutes more. I need you to tell me if you start feeling dizzy again. You can take another Tylenol; it's been four hours. We want to keep the fever down." Katie said with a wink. Violet smiled. She loved her sister, and the deep concern she always had for her little sister's health. Violet called her "Ms. Nurse."

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy but nothing serious yet." Violet answered honestly as she stifled another yawn. She looked at her sister with intense brown eyes. "Does he know we're coming?" Katie rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Vi, you've asked me that about a dozen times since we knew about this trip." Katie said. Violet ignored her comment.

"Are you sure the hospital is letting you have so much time off of work?" She asked.

"Yes, they gave me a sabbatical."

"Well, are you sure Mrs. Norris is taking care of Panky?"

"Yes, your kitten is in good hands."

"What about the plants?"

"Mrs. Norris is watering them for us."

"What about-"

"You really don't want to go on this trip, do you Vi?" Katie stared hard at her little sister. She knew something was wrong. Katie, being 16 years her senior, could remember everything about Violet's life, from the time she was born. As a child, Violet asked a lot of questions when she was unsure of situations. When she was eight, the questions had become quite serious and even Katie didn't know how to answer them. It was a difficult time in both their lives and neither knew what to do.

"I-I just don't like flying." Violet lied and she switched the topic quickly. "Maybe I should take another Tylenol." Katie noticed the color draining from Violet's pink cheeks, and she pulled a Tylenol out of her carry-on bag.

"Here Violet, take this. Maybe you can take a little nap on the plane. It will make you feel better." Katie passed the pill to Violet, who took it obediently, and rested her head on her sister's shoulder, trusting that everything would be alright.

* * *

_Maybe I still have the fever. I wonder if the Tylenol's are still in Katie's carry-on_. The thought of going through Katie's stuff made her feel sick to her stomach, and as she continued to follow the group through the jungle, she began to feel angry once again at her father. _If he hadn't…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an ear-piercing growl coming from further on in the jungle. She stopped dead in her tracks as she could hear the bushes rustling quickly, as if something was running toward her. She was right, there was something tearing through the bushes at high speed, right toward Violet! She started to scream, but remained rooted on the spot, unable to move, paralyzed by fear. As she closed her eyes, knowing that whatever was charging was getting closer, she heard a loud, echoing gunshot and then, silence. She could hear herself breathing heavily as she heard footsteps running toward her. She managed to open her eyes, but before she could get a look at whatever was chasing her, she felt two hands grab her and turn her around. Charlie was holding her and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Violet's breathing was heavy as she gasped for air, nodding slightly. Charlie nodded and they turned around to look at the dead animal in front of them. Nobody could believe their eyes. There in front of them, was a dead polar bear! Violet turned her head to see a guy with long blonde hair, tucking a gun away in his pants. He winked at Violet.

"You okay little lady?" He asked. Violet nodded. As he and the rest of the party approached, the guy introduced himself to Violet as Sawyer. Violet felt uneasy about him, wondering why he had a gun, and how he got it. She didn't have much time to think about it, when Kate grabbed her and started shaking her.

"What are you doing here? I asked you to stay at the camp! Can't you just listen to me? You could have been killed!" Kate screamed, and Sayid came up behind Kate, and pulled her away from Violet.

"Kate, calm down. I'm sure the young lady has an explanation." Sayid tried to reason. Violet was fuming. She still felt hot, and her nerves were shot from almost being killed by a polar bear. Charlie and Sawyer looked from Kate to Violet, as if expecting an argument to ensue, but there was silence. The other two figures, who Violet guessed was Boone and Shannon, seemed nervous as well. Kate finally looked at Violet with raised eyebrows.

"Do you?" She asked. Violet crossed her arms defiantly.

"Why do you always want an explanation from me? Why don't you trust me enough to tag along? Kate, I don't care what happens to me, I really don't, so what difference does it make if I'm down at the beach, bored and depressed, or up here with you, at least feeling like I'm needed somewhere?" She asked. Kate wanted to argue, but as she looked into the sad eyes of the young teenager, she couldn't bring herself to stay angry. She understood the girl's pain, and only wanted to help. If having her tag along on dangerous missions was helping her to deal with her pain, then who was Kate to take that away from her?

Kate sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright Violet. If that's what you want, you can come with us." She said, surprising Violet, who only raised her eyebrows.

"You're serious?" She asked, and Kate nodded once again. Before Violet could say anything, Kate headed off again, with Sayid, Charlie, Boone and Shannon following close behind. Violet turned and stared at the polar bear once again, still shocked that she had almost been killed. Sawyer, who had stayed behind with her, shook his head.

"Not everyday you find a polar bear on a tropical island, is it?" He asked, as he glanced sideways at Violet, who felt herself growing nauseous again. She simply nodded, as she stared at the dead animal.

"Violet!" She heard Kate calling, and Violet turned to see Kate waiting at the top of a small hill for her. Violet began walking toward her.

"Is she your mom or something?" Sawyer asked in a sarcastic voice. Violet stared at him for a minute and then shook her head.

"No, my mom is dead." She answered simply, and she ran to catch up to Kate and the others. Sawyer followed and as they caught up with the rest of the group, Charlie glared sideways at Sawyer, who looked back with serious eyes.

"What?" He asked. Charlie shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just wondered where in the world you got a gun." He pointed out. The rest of the group was immediately interested, especially Kate, Violet noticed.

"Keep your shirt on, I didn't bring a gun on the plane. I found the gun on one of the bodies." Sawyer replied casually and Violet shuddered, thinking of Katie's body, lying there, helplessly.

"You took something off a dead body?" Shannon asked as she held her stomach, feeling like she was about to throw up. Boone rolled his eyes.

"Well he wasn't exactly dead, but I reckon he will be soon. Jack's trying to help him out, I guess, but I took the guy's badge too. He was a U.S. Marshall. Do you know what that means?" Sawyer's smiled sarcastically as everyone just stared at him, confused.

"Boy you're a smart bunch, aren't you? If there was a U.S. Marshall on the plane, it means he was probably transporting a prisoner. Since none of us know anything about anybody else, I guess any one of us could be that prisoner. One of us is a criminal." Sawyer said in a deep, spooky voice. Violet felt chills down her spine as she thought about a criminal on the island. What if it was a murderer? Were they really safe on this island?

"We should really continue up the mountain before it gets dark. We are almost there." Sayid spoke up as he continued onward. The rest of the group followed, and as Violet walked closely beside Kate, she couldn't help but notice Kate looked slightly discomforted. She looked as though she were deep in thought. Violet wanted to ask, but she feared Kate would yell at her again for sneaking out here with them. _Maybe that's why she looks so weird. She's probably just upset that I didn't listen._ Violet reasoned.

She didn't know at the time her reasoning was a far stretch from the truth.

"He wants to meet you, Violet. He is your father, you should be excited." She said. Violet scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes.

"He left when mom was pregnant with me. He obviously wanted nothing to do with me then, why would he want to meet me after fourteen years?" She asked bitterly. Katie wished she knew. She had been just as shocked, if not more, than Violet when their father called their home in Sydney and wanted to meet Violet and catch up with Katie. He wanted to be a part of their lives, all of a sudden. Katie hadn't known what to do. She felt so angry about her father walking out on them when she was only sixteen, and their mother was pregnant, but she didn't want her bitterness and anger to stand in the way of Violet finally meeting her father. But, even though Katie had tried very hard not to show her anger to Violet, Violet had still managed to pick up on it somehow, and she was displaying anger toward their father as well.

"I don't know Violet. Sometimes, people do weird things and we can't always explain them. But he is your father; you need to give him a chance." Katie tried.

"Where was he when mom died?" Violet asked as she turned her head away. Katie sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe you should ask him that when you see him. Maybe he has a good answer." Katie wasn't sure that was true. She had wondered the same thing for many years, why hadn't he even come to the funeral. Why didn't he see them then?

As the group finally reached the top of the mountain, Sayid quickly took out the transmitter and turned it on immediately, as Violet sat down on a rock to catch her breath. She glanced over at Sawyer, who she already had a bad feeling about. He had a gun, and in her mind, that made him dangerous.

"We've got a signal!" Sayid exclaimed excitedly as the rest of the group gathered around with wide smiles and laughter. As Sayid tried to transmit a message through, he could only hear fuzziness and it didn't appear to be working properly.

"What's going on Sayid? Can't you put a message through?" Kate asked, beginning to feel worried. Sayid puckered his brow as he listened to the transceiver.

"I can't." He looked up. "Something else is already transmitting." Violet felt her heart skip a beat. Something else, but what? Before she could think of what it could be, a voice could be heard through the radio Sayid was holding.

**"**M'aider, Ils ont tué mes amis. Je suis tout seul, S'il vous plaît quelqu'un m'aide maintenant_."_ The voice over the radio said, and the message was repeated over and over again.

"It's a message that is on playback. It's meant to repeat itself again and again." Sayid explained, having a history as a military communications officer.

"It's French." Violet pointed out, as she found she couldn't remember a single French lesson she had ever taken.

"Does anybody speak French?" Charlie asked.

"She does." Boone said, pointing to his sister, Shannon. "She spent a year in France."

"Can you translate what is being said?" Sayid asked, as he handed the radio over to Shannon. Shannon began to cry as she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to." She said, as she pushed Sayid's hand away.

"Please Shannon. What is being said in this message may help us." Sayid said as he handed the radio over to Shannon again. Shannon sighed and hesitated for a moment before she finally grabbed the radio and held it to her ear, listening to the French woman speaking.

"Help me…………." Shannon translated as tears of fear rolled down her cheek. "They killed my friends………I'm all alone………Please somebody……….Help me now."


	6. Decisions

**Chapter Six: Decisions **

Violet stared intensely at the fire that Sayid had just finished building up on the side of the mountain. The group had decided it was too late to head back to the beach, since travelling in the jungle at night seemed dangerous, so they all decided to camp up on the mountain for the night. Violet wanted to get back; she wanted to get that Tylenol and make the dizziness go away. Katie had told her that her fever would go away within a week, and it had already been 5 days since Violet's fever had started. That seemed like ages ago now, when Katie was still alive and everything seemed alright. Now she was stuck on some unknown island with people she barely knew, dealing with the loss of the most important person in her life. She had a mindless daydream of taking the Tylenol bottle and swallowing pill after pill, allowing herself to fade into a lifeless sleep. It had occurred to her; who would care? The only person she had left was her father; and in her mind, he was the reason Katie was dead.

Violet stared at the fire, thinking about Katie and about death when she realized some of the others were talking.

"What do you think that was all about?" Charlie asked, referring to the message they had just heard over the transceiver. Sayid sighed and pulled his hair back.

"It's on a playback, so whoever recorded that message has put it on a sort of loop. My guess would be that it has been playing for a very long time." He replied.

"Do you think it's somebody on the island?" Shannon asked.

"You're not saying you think there are others on the island?" Kate asked. Sayid puckered her brow.

"She said 'they killed my friends.' My guess is that there were other people on this island at some point." He replied. Violet swallowed hard.

"But you don't think there is anybody else here now, do you?" She asked, thinking about the handcuffs she and Walt found. Sayid shook his head, but Violet got the impression he was as unsure as everybody else.

"Alright, look, everybody else is anxious to find out what happened up here. I think it would be best if we just didn't tell them anything. We need to preserve some kind of hope in these people." Kate spoke up. Everybody seemed to be in agreement, as Boone, Shannon, Sayid, Sawyer and Charlie nodded. Violet was not about the follow the crowd.

"Preserve hope? What hope? It's obvious we'll never get a signal. That woman is obviously hogging whatever signal there ever was. There's no hope of getting off this island. Why should we lie about it?" She yelled out.

"What good will it do to tell them it's hopeless? It will just get everybody else depressed." Charlie replied.

"Besides, there is still a chance. I might be able to fix the transceiver to pick up more than one signal." Sayid added.

"So you're saying we should just lie to everybody in the meantime." Violet said, feeling angry. _Katie hated it when people lied._

"It's the best decision right now Violet. We're just asking you to respect it." Kate said with raised eyebrows. Violet crossed her arms as she sighed angrily.

"Violet, promise me you won't tell anybody." Kate stared right into Violet's eyes. Violet crossed her fingers behind her back and nodded. _I won't tell anybody. _She looked away from Kate. _But I have to tell Walt._

* * *

Violet stared up at the stars, unable to fall asleep. She felt cold, but she was sweating. She knew her fever must be coming back, and she didn't know what to do. _Katie would've known what to do. _She couldn't bear thinking of her sister, but she couldn't stop herself either.

She thought about her father once again and was filled with rage and anger. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard a twig snap, and she jumped. She heard footsteps, and her heart began to hammer against her chest. Violet turned her head slightly to see Boone leaning over Sawyer, carefully reaching for the gun that was resting beside Sawyer. Violet swallowed hard as she watched. She screamed out when Sawyer jerked quickly, and grabbed Boone by the arm, pulling him down quickly. Violet's scream woke up the rest of the party as Sawyer was on top of Boone, grabbing him by the collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?" Sawyer yelled. Sayid and Charlie ran up and pulled Sawyer off of Boone, while Shannon helped her stepbrother up. Violet stood up with the others, and felt light headed, but shook it off.

"I don't think he should have the gun." Boone stated as he backed away from Sawyer.

"Oh yeah and why not?" Sawyer retorted as he tucked the gun carefully into his pants.

"You shot that thing without even thinking. You could have missed. You could've killed Violet." Boone said as he gestured toward Violet. Violet sighed. _I wish he had._ Violet thought.

"I knew what I was doing. It ain't the first time I ever fired a gun." Sawyer said with a cocky attitude. Violet narrowed her eyes, wondering just what kind of past this man was carrying with him.

"Alright Boone, who do you think should carry the gun?" Sayid asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Anybody but him." Boone said as he glared at Sawyer.

"Well aren't you just a friendly Freddy." Sawyer retorted sarcastically.

"Why not let Violet carry it?" Charlie suggested. Everybody turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked as she crossed her arms. Charlie seemed taken aback by their reactions.

"What? She's just a kid. If it would be safe with anybody, it would be her. She probably doesn't know how to use it, so she wouldn't shoot anything." He explained. Violet smiled slightly at the notion of having a gun at her fingertips. Kate seemed to read her mind.

"Absolutely not. You can't give her the gun." She looked at Violet with sad eyes. "Not right now." Violet rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Well why don't you take it then?" Charlie asked. Kate turned her head quickly to stare at Charlie with wide eyes. Violet raised her eyebrows at her, as if asking the same question. Kate seemed nervous, but nodded.

"Fine. I'll hold on to it." She said as she reached over and took the gun from Sawyer, who was hesitant. He winked at her with a sly grin on his face.

"Be careful with that, baby." He said as he looked her over, up and down. Kate rolled her eyes and pushed past him back to the fire where they had all been sleeping. As the rest of the Signal party made their way back to the fire, Violet stared up at the sky and shook her head sadly, wishing she was with Katie, and her mom. As she lowered herself down to sit on a rock, all she could think about was how much she wanted to be dead. She sighed and looked down to see a sharp rock on the ground. She considered it only for a moment, before she picked it up and placed it against her skin shakily.

"Violet, what are you doing?" Violet jumped up, dropping the rock as she stared into the inquisitive eyes of Kate.

"No-nothing, I was just –" She felt so embarrassed. Kate sighed and sat down on the rock, and motioned for Violet to do the same. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Violet finally turned to Kate.

"Why wouldn't you let me take the gun?" She asked, half knowing the answer. Kate stared hard at her.

"You know why. Look, I know you're going through a lot of stuff right now, and I know it's really hard. I know you feel alone, and I know you wish you were dead. I know how much that kind of feeling can be overpowering, but you can't think like that. Look, I know you barely even know me, but I want to help. You just have to let me." She replied as Violet turned to look at Kate with misty eyes. She shook her head slowly. She didn't know what she was thinking or feeling anymore, but she knew she could trust Kate for some reason. She felt safe with her; Kate had that same caring nature she remembered in Katie. Maybe that was why she didn't feel safe when Kate wasn't around.

Violet didn't remember much else from that night. Kate had pulled her into a hug and Violet had fallen asleep within seconds. She didn't realize at that moment that her fever was getting worse.


	7. The Marshall

**Chapter Seven: The Marshall**

The trip back down the mountain the next morning was difficult for Violet, as every step she took, she felt like she was getting hotter. She couldn't tell if it was the blazing sun beating down on them, or if it was her fever getting worse, but she knew it was difficult to keep up with the others, without them getting suspicious. She didn't want to tell anybody; she didn't want anybody to fuss over her, when all she wanted was to be dead.

When they arrived back at camp, Violet saw Walt sitting by the water, staring at the sky. Violet began to leave the group, before she felt Kate's hand grab her by the elbow.

"Remember, we aren't telling anybody about the French woman or the message." She said in a low whisper. Violet pulled her arm away with a slight nod, and ran toward the beach. Kate sighed as she saw Jack emerging from one of the tents. Kate could feel her heart in her throat, as she saw a man lying in the tent, unconscious. She knew exactly who he was.

"Hey Kate, how did it go?" Jack asked. Kate noticed he seemed different this morning, distracted a bit. She shook it off.

"We all agreed not to tell anyone, because we don't want anyone to lose hope, but I'll tell you." Kate explained everything about the transceiver and the French woman and the message that appeared to be on a loop. Jack listened intently, and finally agreed with Kate that it was for the best not to tell anybody.

"Has he, has the Marshall you're working on, has he regained consciousness at all?" Kate asked, remembering the U.S. Marshall had been severely hurt, and was now on the verge of death. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he woke up for a little bit, but if I don't find antibiotics soon, he's going to die. He's not doing so good." He replied. Kate nodded, and Jack noticed she seemed nervous. He had a feeling he knew why.

"Did he say anything when he woke up?" Kate asked, playing it calm. Jack seemed to consider something, before he finally replied.

"No." He said simply. Kate nodded, and then changed the subject rather quickly.

"Jack, I'm worried about Violet." She said, as she shifted her gaze toward the beach, where Violet was sitting next to Walt, throwing rocks in the water.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked as he puckered his brow.

"I don't know much about stuff like this, but I have a feeling she may be…suicidal." Kate replied, as she forced down the lump in her throat. Jack was taken aback.

"Kate, that's serious. What makes you think she is?" He asked.

"Last night, Charlie stupidly suggested Violet hold the gun that Sawyer had, because nobody thought Sawyer should carry it. Charlie figured since Violet is just a kid, she wouldn't shoot anything, and when he suggested it, you should have seen the look on her face. You could tell she was just waiting to get her hands on it. She doesn't strike me as someone who wants to kill anybody else, and she's really depressed, since her sister died. And when I approached her last night, she was holding a rock against her wrist. She was really nervous when she noticed I was standing there." Kate replied, with a sigh. "I just don't know what to do."

"We'll keep a close eye on her. There's not too many means for her to kill herself on this island, but it's still possible, and we definitely have to watch her, even if we are slightly suspicious." Jack said.

"That's the problem. She gets really defensive whenever I ask questions. She's not going to be very happy when she realizes we're watching her." Kate added. Jack took a deep breath and looked over at Violet.

"For now, I don't see what else we can do. It's for her own good, whether she likes it or not." He turned and headed back into the tent to attend to the Marshall. Kate watched him and felt a cold shiver down her spine. _What am I going to do if he says anything about me? Nobody can find out._ She sighed. _Nobody._

* * *

"Walt, I have to tell you something." Violet said when she sat down next to Walt on the beach. Everything seemed to be spinning, but she shrugged it off as Walt turned to her with his undivided attention.

"Where were you? You were gone overnight. I asked everyone, but nobody knew where you were." He pointed out. Violet stared at him, seeing that he had been very concerned.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I followed the Search Party. They were going up to see if the transceiver they found worked." She explained. Walt puckered his brow.

"Well, why did you have to go?" He asked. Violet didn't know the answer to his question. She didn't have an explanation as to why she felt she had to follow them up the mountain. It was impulsive, but part of her knew the real reason why she followed. She needed to stay with Kate, but she couldn't explain it to herself, or to Walt.

"I don't know. I just followed. Anyway, do you remember how we talked about there being others on this island?" She asked. Walt's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her.

"Did you find other people?" He asked. Violet shook her head.

"No, well, not exactly." She told him all about the French woman and the transceiver message.

"Do you think that woman is still on the island?" Walt asked. Violet shrugged.

"I don't know. Sayid said that message is on a loop and could have been playing for a long time, so if there were ever other people on this island, it sounds like they could be…dead." She said, and a shiver ran down her spine as she thought of Katie's bloodied body, lying among luggage, forgotten. She closed her eyes and wished the image away.

"Violet, are you okay?" Walt asked suddenly. Violet stared at him.

"I'm fine, why?" She asked.

"You're sweating, and you look kinda pale." Walt replied. Violet smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. I'm probably just tired from the hike." She said, as she looked up and saw Jack walking over to the fuselage. Violet puckered her brow.

"What's he doing?" She asked.

"I don't know. He's been operating or something on that cop guy all morning. I heard Hurley say he wasn't doing too well. Maybe Jack's looking for something to save him or something." Walt replied. Violet nodded, as she looked past Jack and saw Kate entering the tent where the U.S. Marshall was lying, and she squinted to see what was happening. She saw Kate lean over the unconscious man, and then it happened so suddenly. The Marshall awoke quickly and lunged at Kate, wrapping his blooded hands around her neck, shouting something that Violet couldn't understand. Violet shot up quickly, and started running toward the tent.

"Kate!" She screamed as she saw in the corner of her eye, Jack running toward the tent, getting there before Violet. Violet, still screaming, tried to run to the tent, but she could feel somebody holding her back. Tears began streaming down her face as the Marshall continued to strangle Kate, as Jack tried to pry Kate away from him.

"Katie! No! Katie, please don't die! Katie, I need you! KATIE!" Violet was screaming and crying, and unable to catch her breath, trying to struggle out of the grasp of whoever it was that was holding her back. Finally, Jack managed to get Kate away from the Marshall, who fainted again, and Kate left the tent, gasping for breath. Violet felt herself being released, and she turned to see that a bald man, who she knew was a man named John Locke, was standing behind her. He didn't say anything, he just nodded to her, and walked away. Violet turned back and saw Jack leaning over the Marshall's body, as Kate stood by the entrance, breathing heavily, when she looked up and saw Violet standing there, wiping her tears away on her arm.

"Violet." Kate said simply, as she tried to approach her, but Violet turned and ran away quickly.

"Violet wait!" Kate yelled, but it was no use. Violet was already headed down the beach. Violet noticed a lot of eyes staring at her, and she knew they had all heard her screaming, but she didn't care. Her feelings were a cloud in her head, foggy and nonsensical. Nothing seemed to make sense. She couldn't understand why she freaked out so much, when she knew Jack was going to pull the Marshall off of Kate.

She fell to the ground, not far from the rest of the group, and she grasped her hair in her hands tightly, wanting nothing more than to scream out loud.

"Hello." A voice said, and Violet flinched as she looked up. It was Locke, smiling a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said. "Mind if I sit down?" Violet didn't know what else to do, so she only nodded, as she looked away, toward the horizon. There was silence for a moment, before Locke pierced the silence.

"I couldn't help but notice you were a bit upset by what just happened back there." He said in a strangely calm voice. Violet turned and stared at him with a shake of her head.

"He tried to kill her." She said simply, thinking she had every right to be upset. Locke nodded and stared out at the ocean, squinting his eyes from the bright sun. There was an awkward silence where Violet picked unconsciously at a loose thread on her pants, and Locke sat perfectly still, as though entranced by his own thoughts. Violet wished he would leave; his presence was making her nervous and uncomfortable, but she was too afraid to say anything.

"Just out of curiosity, who's Katie?" Locke said, causing Violet's stomach to drop abruptly. She turned to him, wondering how he found out about her sister.

"She's…my sister. How do you know about Katie?" Violet felt herself growing tense and somewhat angry, but she couldn't figure out why. Locke looked at her in surprise.

"Well that's what you were shouting back there. 'Katie, please don't die.' We've only been here for a very short time; I didn't think you had already come up with a nickname for Kate." He said, and Violet shook her head.

"I never said Katie's name. I said…Kate." Now, she was unsure. _Of course I said Kate. Why would I say Katie? Katie's…dead._ Violet suddenly felt more sick to her stomach, and her head was spinning again.

"If you say so, but I don't think I was the only one who heard you say Katie." Locke stood up to leave, but he turned back for only a moment. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He walked away, as Violet stared after him, shaking her head. _I said Kate. I said Kate. I just didn't want Kate to get hurt._ The more she thought about it, the more she thought of Katie's lifeless body lying on the beach, and wondered if perhaps Locke was right.

* * *

Violet waded in the water by herself for a while, hoping the water would cool her down a bit. She still felt hot, and wanted nothing more to get to her sister's carry on bag and find the Tylenol, but too many eyes were still watching her, as though questioning her outburst. _I had every right to be upset. That guy was going to kill her. Why wasn't anybody else screaming? _A part of her wondered if they were as curious about her screaming as Locke was. _Maybe I did yell Katie. _Violet sighed and stared at her reflection in the water. She shook her head, unsure. _What's happening to me? It's like I don't even know who I am, or what to do. Not without…Katie. _As she was thinking briefly about her sister, she heard loud screams coming from further down the beach, and as she turned around, she noticed a small crowd gathering around the same tent where the Marshall had attacked Kate. _That's…that's him screaming._ Violet, leaving her sandals at the beach, ran as fast as her curiosity would take her until she arrived with the rest of the crowd, who looked at her for only a moment, as though they had forgotten all about her earlier outburst. Violet's eyes followed the rest of theirs into the tent, where the Marshall was writhing in agony, screaming at the top of his lungs. Violet's eyes widened as she stared at this dying man, as Jack tried everything in his power to stop the pain, but there was only so much he could do. As Violet listened to the screams and watched the jerking body, she couldn't help but wonder, _is this…is this how Katie died? _She couldn't bear the thought of knowing that Katie may have suffered greatly before she died, but listening to the shrieks inside the tent brought her no comfort.

Moments later, Jack left the tent, looking around. Sayid approached him right away.

"Jack, is there nothing we can do for this man?" He asked. Jack sighed and wiped his brow of the cold sweat that was forming.

"I'm doing everything I can right now. He's not doing well at all, but we just have to keep hoping. I'm just trying to find a-" He was interrupted by a loud BANG! The crowd scattered with screams as the sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the camp. Jack ran toward the source of the bang and Violet's eyes widened as she saw Sawyer emerging from the tent where the Marshall had been screaming, holding a gun by his side. Everybody stared at him questioningly, especially Jack, but only for a moment, before he ran back inside the tent to check on his patient. Nobody was brave enough to ask Sawyer what he had just done, but Sawyer seemed proud enough to answer their unasked questions.

"I did what had to be done. Jack couldn't help him, so I did. It's better to put the old fool out of his misery. You heard him screaming." He explained, but before he could go on, Violet heard a strangled groan coming from the tent. _He's still alive!_ Violet shuddered as she and the rest of the crowd approached the tent. Jack shook his head in an angry gesture and stared at Sawyer with hate in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jack asked, as the Marshall's groans seemed to be dying down.

"Come on doc, he was gonna die anyway. I was just trying to do the old man a favour." Sawyer replied, stuffing the gun back in his pants. Violet watched as the Marshall's groans suddenly stopped and he became still; too still. Jack reached over and checked for a pulse. Judging by the expression on his face, Violet knew the Marshall was dead. She looked over and saw Kate staring at the dead body, and then at Sawyer. It was hard to judge just what Kate was feeling in that moment, but as Jack left the tent, he stared at Sawyer for only a moment, before he pushed past him and walked away without a word. Violet could feel her heart hammering against her chest as she stared at Sawyer. He had creeped her out since she first met him, but as she watched him walk away with the gun poking out of his pants slightly, she was now terrified of Sawyer!


	8. Inability to Cope

Violet had done her very best to avoid any human contact for the rest of the day. She knew Kate was looking for her, but Violet couldn't bring herself to talk to Kate. What she had seen earlier had scared her, and as she dwelled on the fact that she almost lost Kate too, she could feel the inner pain growing stronger. _Maybe it's a bad idea to get close to anyone. They'll just die too. _Violet thought bitterly as she threw a large rock into the crashing waves. She turned around and noticed something she had forgotten all about. There in the distance were what looked like crosses, emerging from the ground. She remembered back to the day before, when Kate had told her about how all the dead bodies had been buried, and a memorial service had been held. _That must be where Katie is. _She thought sadly as she dropped the rock she was holding to her side.

Violet looked around and noticed that the islanders had gone back to their activities, and none were nosily watching her anymore. She slowly walked over to the forgotten graveyard and walked among the wooden crosses slowly, reading the names carved into the wood, grateful that somebody had taken the time to figure out who these people were.

Her stomach dropped when she found what she was looking for.

Katie Deville.

Violet dropped to her knees in front of the cross, and it felt as though somebody had knocked the wind right out of her. It hit her, as she stared at the cross, and the sand that trapped her sister in the ground, that Katie really was dead, and she wasn't coming back. Violet could feel tears welling up in her eyes, remembering the last time she felt this way, at her mother's funeral. Katie had called it closure.

Violet closed her eyes tightly and she felt a cold tear run down her cheek.

"What am I going to do without you Katie?" Violet whispered sadly. She hesitantly reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled photograph she had stuffed in there the previous day. She let out a sob as she stared at the photograph of her and her sister taken only a month ago. There was her big sister, with medium brown hair falling just past her shoulders, and deep blue eyes peering through glasses. She had only started wearing glasses a few years ago, but even with them on, the two girls still looked so much alike. Their mother used to tease them about how they could pass as twins, if Katie were only 16 years younger.

Violet smiled slightly at the memory of her mother, and of her sister. She held the picture close to her heart for only a moment before she leaned it up against the cross that held Katie's name. As she stared at the grave for only a moment, the pain she was feeling was so overwhelming that she almost forgot about her fever until she tried to stand up. She wobbled for a moment, and grabbed hold of the nearest tree branch, and closed her eyes. Everything in front of her was spinning and she felt as though she were going to pass out. Then she remembered the Tylenol in Katie's bag. _If it's still there. _She thought, and she began to head toward the top of the hill where she had found her bag earlier, grabbing whatever she could to support herself along the way.

* * *

Climbing the small hill seemed to drain Violet of whatever energy she thought she had. _I must be sicker than I thought. _She thought as she looked and saw the hill was no more than five feet high.

She shielded her eyes from the sun as she stared at all of the forgotten luggage that must have been thrown from the plane. As she walked around, searching for her sister's carry-on, she swore she saw blood staining the grass. It made her feel sick. She couldn't stop thinking of her sister, buried beneath the ground with nothing to mark her place except for a tied together cross with her name carved into it. Violet began to have flashes of memories as she trudged through the piles of luggage.

* * *

"_Violet! I'm home." Katie called when she walked through the front door late that evening after a long shift at the hospital. She stifled a yawn, as she had been on her feet for most of the day, ready to just kick back, relax and chill out with her little sister for a little while before they both turned in for the night. _

"_Vi?" Katie kicked off her shoes and walked through the house, searching for Violet. She checked the kitchen, the living room and the study, but couldn't find Violet. She took a walk past Violet's bedroom and there was her little sister sitting on her bed, staring out of her window at the starless sky, as silent as ever. Katie walked in cautiously, knowing something was wrong. She took her place next to her sister on the bed, and pushed her hair out of the way with a slight smile._

"_Hey sweetie. I missed you today." Katie said. Violet nodded her acknowledgement with a sigh. Katie puckered her brow._

"_What's going on? You're so quiet." She pointed out. Katie could read her sister like a book, knowing when something was bothering her. Violet always grew quiet and always stared out her bedroom window, as if hoping for some kind of explanation. _

"_Do you know what today is?" Violet asked in a meek whisper. Katie tried to remember the date – it was always hard to keep them straight, especially after working a 12 hour shift. _April 25th. _Katie knew right away._

"_Yes honey, I know what day it is." Katie admitted as she shifted closer to Violet, putting her arm around her. It would have been their mother's 50th birthday that day._

"_Do you ever miss her Katie?" Violet asked as she finally tore her eyes away from the stars. Katie stared at her sister, as if she should know the answer._

"_Of course I do, everyday. I wish she could be here to watch you grow up. She'd be so proud Vi." She replied. Violet managed to smile a little. She was silent for a moment as she seemed to be thinking of something; Katie could tell._

"_Katie? I know this might sound stupid, but…do you think we could…maybe bake mom a cake? I know she's…dead, but she would have been 50. It's a pretty important age." Violet said shyly, as though embarrassed by her own suggestion. Katie smiled proudly._

"_I think that's a great idea. I think we still have a cake mix in the cupboard. How about after we bake the cake, we go down to the beach and stand near the water?" She suggested. Violet nodded. That was the one place the two girls felt the closest to their mother. _

_Katie stood up and offered her hand to Violet, who took it willingly and the two sisters made their way into the kitchen to celebrate the life of their mother._

* * *

Violet's eyes stopped on a bright yellow bag not far from where her purple duffle bag had been. It was Katie's; there was no mistaking that. _Her and her bright colors. _Violet used to think, as Katie always loved her things to be bright and colourful; her clothes, her accessories, everything.

Violet picked it up and a surge of guilt rushed through her, feeling so wrong going through her sister's stuff. _We always respected each other's privacy._ She thought as she unzipped the bag and sat down cross-legged on the ground, searching through the contents of Katie's bag. There was a pack of gum, her wallet which held a small photograph of Violet's school picture, a pair of sunglasses and a thermometer. Violet smiled slightly. _She must have brought it for me. _She put the thermometer in her pocket, just in case.

She continued through the bag and stopped when she found a map from the Los Angeles airport to her father's house. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at it, and the photograph of her father clipped to the map. Violet felt immediate anger. _It's your fault Katie's dead! It's your fault mom's dead!_ She tore the map and the picture in two and let the forgotten pieces drop to the ground in a neat pile. Violet went on through the bag without a second thought, until she finally found the full bottle of Tylenol. She breathed a sigh of relief as she could feel herself getting hotter.

She unscrewed the bottle camp and allowed one pill to fall into her hand, and then she froze. She stared into the contents of the bottle and swallowed hard. She thought about her dead sister, her dead mother, her father whom she hated, and the fact that she was all alone on this island with nobody who loved her. Everybody that ever mattered to her was dead, and that pain was too much to bear.

She poured the contents of the bottle into her hand, and she stared at the large pile of pills in her hand with wide, curious eyes. Her whole head was buzzing; she felt empty, as though nothing mattered anymore. She couldn't feel; she only stared at the pills as though unsure of how to start, or what to do. With her free hand, she went to reach for the first pill.

"Violet!" Violet turned her head so quickly, it hurt. Kate was standing there, wide-eyed as she stared at the pills. Violet immediately grabbed the bottle and let the pills fall back in as she replaced the lid all in one quick movement. She stood to face Kate, who stared at her inquisitively.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked, finding it hard to find her words. She hadn't expected anybody to come up here.

"I came to check on you. It's a good thing I did." Kate was raising her voice slightly as she stared at the bottle of pills in Violet's hand.

"I was just getting some Tylenol, Kate. I think I have a fever." Violet said, but she didn't think she sounded too convincing, especially because she couldn't convince herself. Kate stared at her, as thought considering if she was telling the truth. Then she stepped forward and placed her hand on Violet's forehead. Violet felt so angry at her for stopping her, she wanted nothing more than to swat Kate's hand away, but she knew if she got too defensive, Kate wouldn't believe her.

"You're really hot. We should go see Jack." Kate looked at Violet, and then her gaze fell to the bottle of pills in Violet's hand, who was clutching them a little too tightly. "Give me the bottle, Violet."

"What?" Violet asked, clutching the bottle even tighter.

"You heard me." Kate replied firmly, as she held her hand out.

"No. These are mine. I need them to take the fever down." Violet said as she backed up, feeling more nervous when Kate took a step forward.

"You only need one, Violet. You don't need them all." Kate said, raising her voice.

"Yes I do! It's mine, so leave me alone Kate!" Violet shouted. All at once, Kate stepped forward and grabbed Violet's wrist, as Violet tried to pull away. She couldn't release herself from Kate's grasp, and she tried to turn herself around, but Kate managed to get her free hand around Violet and, while keeping her hand steady, she reached for the bottle. Violet put up a good fight, as she screamed and struggled as much as she could, trying to keep the bottle away from Kate.

"Get off me Kate! Get OFF!" Violet was crying now, wishing Kate had never showed up. Finally, Kate got a hold of the bottle and twisted it out of Violet's grasp, and then let go of Violet. Violet stared at her with tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to escape.

"Let's go see Jack." Kate said in an almost authoritative tone. Violet felt so much anger inside that all she wanted to do was lunge at Kate and grab the bottle of Tylenol away from her. She didn't have the strength though, and there was a small part of her who felt grateful to Kate for stopping her, but at that moment, she didn't realize it.

"I don't want to see Jack. I just want to take a Tylenol to take the fever down." Violet said, trying to keep herself calm. Kate didn't give up that easily.

"Jack's a doctor; if anybody will know what's best for you right now, it's him. Let's go." Kate was totally prepared to drag Violet over to Jack's tent; she didn't want to, but she knew Jack might be able to help Violet in some way, and she was burning up. Kate was surprised when Violet sighed angrily, but pushed past Kate in the direction of Jack's tent. Kate fingered the bottle of Tylenol for a moment before she followed Violet. _What would she have done if I hadn't showed up?_ Kate couldn't let herself think like that.

* * *

"Hey Violet." Jack greeted when Violet and Kate showed up at his tent. Violet stared at him without a word. She felt so angry and so confused, and her head was pounding as she felt like she would pass out any minute now. Jack looked past Violet to see Kate motioning for him to step away from the tent for a minute. Jack got the hint.

"Violet, I'll be right back. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable." He said as he stood up. He followed Kate a small distance down the beach, enough to keep an eye on Violet, but far enough to be within earshot. Jack and Kate turned to see Violet plop herself down on the sand, picking at the sand.

"Kate, what's going on?" Jack asked, suddenly feeling very concerned.

"Jack, she tried to kill herself." Before Jack had a chance to react, Kate went on. "I found her up on the hill with a bottle of Tylenol and she was holding a handful of pills. I caught her before she started to swallow them."

"Kate, are you sure?" Jack asked, staring back in Violet's direction.

"I'm sure. I don't think she would have freaked out as much as she did if she was only going to take one Tylenol." Kate replied, still feeling a bit shook up about the whole situation.

"Is that why you brought her to me?" Jack asked as he scratched his head. Kate nodded a little.

"Sort of. I thought you could talk to her about it, seeing as how you're a doctor and everything. The other thing is I think she has a fever. She said that was why she's taking the Tylenol. I felt her forehead and it does feel really hot." She replied. Jack nodded.

"Okay, I'll see her." He looked at her for a moment. "Did you take the Tylenol away from her or something?"

"Yeah, she wasn't happy, but I did. I felt like I had to." Kate replied. Jack nodded understandingly.

"Maybe you should give them to me. You know, because she's sleeping in your tent, I don't want her to try and steal them back from you while you're sleeping or anything." He pointed out. Kate agreed with him completely and handed over the bottle of pills. Jack smiled slightly and headed back to his tent, where Violet was still sitting in the sand, fuming with anger. Kate sighed and knew that Violet hated her at this point, but just felt relieved that she hadn't succeeded in killing herself.

* * *

"Well, you're burning up Violet." Jack concluded after he checked Violet's temperature with Katie's thermometer Violet reluctantly let him use. Violet rolled her eyes secretly as Jack looked down at the thermometer reading.

"I know that. That's why I was trying to take some Tylenol. Katie…my sister had some in her carry-on because she was making sure I took it whenever my fever went up some more." She said in a tense voice, not trying to be mean, but feeling like she was being babied quite a bit and it made her angry. _They can't take care of me. I have to take care of myself now._ She thought as Jack finally looked up.

"Yeah, well you should take some Tylenol for the fever." Jack seemed to emphasize that last part, Violet thought as he bent down and tapped two pills out of the Tylenol bottle. Violet puckered her brow.

"Did Kate give that to you?" She asked. Jack looked up.

"Yeah, she did." He replied, as he dropped the two pills in Violet's hand, and handed her a bottle of water. She stared at him, feeling like she would cry. She wanted to ask him for the bottle, but she had a feeling Kate already told him what she found, and if that was the case, Violet didn't stand a chance.

"Violet, can I ask you a question?" Jack asked as he watched Violet swallow the two pills obediently, taking a gulp of water along with it. Violet didn't answer; she only shrugged, so Jack went on.

"Look, I know you just lost your sister, and I know how hard it is to lose someone, but you should think really hard about what you're going through. I know the pain is a lot to handle, but do you really want to kill yourself?" Jack asked. Violet felt her stomach dropped, as she was surprised at how blunt Jack was. He was quick to the point; and Violet hadn't expected that.

"What?" Violet could feel herself shaking. "Wait. Kate told you that didn't she?" Violet felt herself growing angry.

"Don't get mad at Kate, Violet. She cares about you a lot, but yes, she did tell me that. She said you wanted the gun last night up on the mountain, that you were trying to cut your wrist with a rock, and just now, you were about to swallow a bottle full of pills. Listen Violet, I know the pain is unbearable, but you aren't alone. I know you feel like you are because you lost your sister, but you aren't alone. Like I said, Kate cares about you a lot, and she wants to help you. So do I. I get the impression Walt wouldn't want anything to happen to you either." Jack said as he put the bottle of Tylenol away. Violet didn't even notice, as she thought about Walt and Kate. She hadn't thought about any of that when she was contemplating suicide up on the hill. As she saw Walt's face in her mind, she felt guilty for even wanting to end it all. _We have to take care of each other. I don't know why, but we do. He just lost his mom, and I just lost Katie. We have to stick together._ And then she thought of Kate. _I've been so horrible to her, and all she's been trying to do is help me._ Violet felt guilty and she could feel herself growing misty again.

She looked at Jack as he stared back silently, not saying a word. She didn't know what to say to him. She had realized so much in only a matter of minutes, and didn't know how to express this to him, a man she had only talked to once or twice. She only nodded her head, to show him she understood what he was saying. Jack nodded.

"Listen, if you need more Tylenol, just come on back here, I'll give you some. We should try to keep that fever down until it goes away on its own." He said as he stood up, offering his hand to help Violet up. Violet took his hand hesitantly as he pulled her up. She stared at him for only a moment and with a small smile of appreciation, walked away from his tent.

* * *

Kate was sitting on a rock near the water, staring out at the ocean, feeling nervous about Violet. She felt guilty for telling Jack, but didn't know how to handle it on her own, and she felt like she could trust Jack; more so than anybody else on the island. _Now Violet's going to hate me. _Kate hated to think about that, but still, she felt somewhere deep inside of herself that she had done the right thing.

Just as she threw a rock into the oncoming waves, she heard feet rustling through the sand, and she turned to see Violet approaching her, with her hands stuffed in her pockets. She looked as though she had been crying a little bit. Kate didn't say a word as Violet approached her; she just waited. Violet didn't speak for a few minutes; she only looked down, as though she were trying to figure out how to put into words whatever she was feeling at that moment. Finally, with a quick sniffle, she looked up at Kate with glistening brown eyes.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet little whisper. Kate felt her heart sink. Part of her wanted to ask Violet why she was saying thank you, but as she looked into the young girl's eyes, she knew. Jack had gotten through to her somehow. Kate smiled as she stood up, embracing the girl in her arms for only a moment. She let go and asked Violet if she was okay. Violet shrugged.

"I think I need to be with Walt right now." She puckered her brow. "I can't explain why that is." Kate nodded, wanting to stay with Violet, especially after what she had just stopped, but remembered what Jack had said about not pushing her.

"Okay." Violet turned to leave, but Kate called her name. "I'm here if you need me, okay?"

Violet didn't say a word, but she nodded and walked along down the beach. Kate breathed a deep sigh of relief, thankful to Jack for whatever it was he had done.


	9. Boars and Burns

Night fell and Kate was beginning to worry. She hadn't seen Violet since she had gone off to find Walt earlier that day. She kept trying to tell herself that everything would be okay, especially since Jack had told her earlier that Violet seemed to really consider what he had said, and even remembering Violet approaching her to say thank you made her think Violet would be fine, but still, she worried.

She busied herself by straightening out the blankets in her little tent, and made sure she had a bottle of water ready for Violet. Jack had given her two tablets of Tylenol, telling her to give them to Violet before she went to sleep, as her fever would probably try to work its way up again. Kate hoped Violet would not get angry again; she hated to see her so angry and hurt, but she only wanted to help, and she really hoped Violet knew that.

Kate sighed as she watched other people on the island getting themselves ready to turn in for the night. It was getting late; the sun had set about two hours ago, and Kate hated the idea of Violet being out there, in the dark. She kept remembering what Jack had said about giving Violet space and letting her come to her when she was ready, but still, she found it hard to sit around, feeling helpless. _Kate, you've got to stop acting as though you're her mom or something because you're not. Just be her friend._ She tried to tell herself, but still, she was worried.

She watched as the fire down the beach began to settle down slightly, and the silence around her said that everybody was already asleep. Kate was feeling her eyelids growing heavy, but she couldn't sleep; not without knowing where Violet was. _Especially after her episode today. What if…_ She couldn't think like that. Kate tried to crane her neck to see if Michael's tent was in her line of vision. _Did Walt come back? Or is he still with Violet?_ She couldn't see; she didn't know Michael enough to know where he had set up his tent, and there was no sight of Walt from where she was seated.

As Kate's eyes began to close, and her head began to swarm with the threat of sleep, she heard rustling from behind her. Instinct made her jump up, but a wave of relief came over her when she saw Violet standing there, shoulders hunched. She looked like she was freezing.

"Violet." Kate was going to tell her how worried she had been and how she shouldn't be out this late by herself, but she decided not too. "You're shivering. Here." Kate grabbed a sweater that was lying on the ground and as Violet sat down under Kate's tent, Kate wrapped the sweater around Violet.

"How's your fever?" Kate asked as she pressed her hand against Violet's sweating forehead. Violet shrugged silently, but Kate could tell it had gone up again.

"Here, Jack said if you're fever was up, you could take these before you went to sleep." Kate reluctantly handed the young girl the two Tylenols and rolled a bottle of water her way. As Violet took the medicine, her eyelids grew heavy as well. Kate just stared at her, and Violet could feel it. Violet knew Kate wanted to ask where she had been, and respected that Kate wasn't asking, but somehow, Violet felt responsible for letting Kate know.

"I was at Katie's grave." Violet said in a quiet voice, as she took a big gulp of water. Kate noticed Violet's eyes sparkling under the moonlight, as she nodded slowly.

"By yourself?" Kate asked, hoping she didn't sound as though she were pushing too hard, and was relieved when Violet didn't react harshly, but only nodded.

"Yeah, by myself." She confirmed as she lay down on the blanket, ready to go to sleep.

"Violet, I understand you need to go there, to be with Katie. Do me a favour though, okay? If you want to go late at night, bring someone with you. We just don't know a whole lot about this island, and the stuff we do know for sure has been pretty dangerous. I'm not saying this to be bossy, or anything, but I just want you to be safe." Kate said carefully. Violet didn't say anything; she only stared up at Kate with large brown eyes and nodded sincerely. Kate smiled a little and pulled the spare blanket up over Violet, who closed her eyes and seemed to be asleep instantly. Kate felt relieved now that she knew Violet was safe, but more importantly, knowing that she seemed okay.

* * *

_"Hello?" Katie answered the phone one hot day as Violet was busying herself with her ninth grade algebra homework. She had barely noticed the phone ringing, but her attention was immediately sparked when she noticed the expression on Katie's face drop. She looked frightened; almost shocked. Violet puckered her brow and dropped her pencil, as she noticed Katie look over at Violet and then turned her back towards her._

_"Why are you calling us?" Katie whispered into the phone. Violet stood from her chair and began to walk toward Katie, who tried to walk further and further away from Violet, but could only go so far with the restricting telephone cord. _

_"Katie, who is that?" Violet asked curiously, as Katie looked at her little sister and then turned her face away again, holding her head in her free hand tightly._

_"Yes, that was Violet, but why do you care all of a sudden?" Katie asked, raising her voice slightly. Violet cocked her head and looked at the phone on the wall, checking the call display, but the phone number was unfamiliar; it looked like it was a long distance number. _

_"Well you should have thought about that 14 years ago." Katie said as thumped the wall with her hand, closing her eyes tightly. Violet puckered her brow. _What happened 14 years ago? That was when I was born. Who on earth is she talking to?_ Violet wondered as she continued to stare at her big sister, who was still trying desperately to hide this conversation, but failing._

_"You can't just expect us to drop everything to fly out to LA." Katie said suddenly, as her face paled. Violet knew that explained the long distance phone number, but it still didn't explain who Katie was talking to._

_"Katie, who is it?" Violet asked again, feeling impatient, wanting to know who was making Katie so upset on the other end. Katie was silent as she listened for a while, and then suddenly, she slammed her fist on the kitchen counter, making Violet jump._

_"No! You can't just show up 14 years later and expect everything to work out perfectly! It doesn't work that way, dad!" Katie yelled._

_Violet felt her stomach drop._

* * *

Violet was abruptly awoken by a dog barking. Violet sighed and rolled over. _Vincent. _She thought to herself as she tried to drift back to sleep, but she was surprised when Vincent wouldn't stop barking. Soon, she heard voices, and she knew that everybody had heard the dog's constant barking, and had were trying to figure out why he was barking so much.

Violet sat up and saw everybody emerging from their tents and approach Vincent, who was barking at something. Violet turned over and shook Kate.

"Kate, wake up. Something's going on." Violet said as Kate stirred and opened her eyes, puckering her brow when she heard Vincent barking.

"What's going on?" She wanted to know. Violet ignored her as she stood up and followed the crowd. Kate followed close behind as they approached the rest of the islanders, who all stared ahead at what Vincent was barking at. Walt approached Violet.

"What's he barking at Walt?" Violet asked. Walt shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "It's too dark to see."

"He's barking at the fuselage." Jack said as he stepped forward with a torch, shining it ahead to reveal the fuselage to the rest of the camp. Violet craned her neck and puckered her brow. Jack was right; Vincent's eyes were fixated upon the large piece of fuselage that had been lying there since the crash. _That's funny. Vincent hasn't been bothered by the fuselage before. Why is he now? _Violet wondered as Jack walked forward cautiously, holding his torch high above his head. Violet squinted her eyes as Jack got closer. She could swear she saw two glowing – _they can't be…eyes?_

"Jack!" Violet screamed, and then it happened so suddenly. Two thick, black blurs darted from the fuselage in a frenzied attempt to escape. Jack fell backwards as screams filled the camp as everyone tried to get a glimpse at what had fled from the fuselage. They were boars; boars that were heading straight for them!

"Violet! Move!" Violet could feel a tug on her elbow as she was pulled away from the charging wild boars that tore through the camp in a desperate attempt to flee back into the jungle. Violet stared after them with wide eyes, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness she thought must be attributed to the fever, but as the buzz of conversation filled her ears, her vision began to blur, and soon blackness took over.

* * *

"I think she's coming around." Violet heard a distant voice say. She could hear her own heavy breathing as everything seemed to come back into focus. She squinted her eyes as she looked up to see Kate hovering over her, with Walt kneeling beside her.

"Violet, you okay?" Walt asked, in a concerned voice. Violet groaned as she felt like her head was just swimming. She tried to move, but felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her lying down.

"Stay still Violet, you just fainted." Kate said. Violet looked around, able to take in her surroundings better. She dug deep within her memory, trying to remember what had just happened. She remembered the eyes, the boars and she rubbed her eyes.

"What were those, those things?" She asked as she felt somebody pressing a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Boars. Wild boars." Jack said. He was the one who was kneeling right above her, rubbing her forehead with a cold cloth. "How are you feeling?"

"Boars? If they're wild, what are they doing in our camp? It's filled with people; wouldn't they stay away from people?" Violet wanted to know, ignoring Jack's question. Jack sighed, looking at Kate with concerned eyes, who looked at Violet.

"They were attracted to the dead bodies. The ones from inside the fuselage." She explained. Violet sat up abruptly, regretting it immediately, feeling like she would faint again, but shrugged it off.

"What bodies? I thought you buried them all." She said to Jack, remembering the day she found out her sister had been buried without having said goodbye to her. Jack sighed.

"Those were the bodies on the beach. There are more in the fuselage – ones we haven't had a chance to bury yet. Besides, there are too many bodies in the fuselage to bury all of them. I'm thinking…I'm thinking we'll have to burn the bodies." He said, keeping his head down. Violet's mouth dropped open.

"Are you joking? You can't just burn them. That's horrible! They deserve better than that!" Violet screamed, trying hard not to imagine what would have happened if Katie had been found in the fuselage instead of on the beach. She shuddered.

"It's the only thing we can do right now." Jack changed the subject. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm fine. What happened to the boars?" Violet asked, shrugging off her dizziness again. Jack looked toward the jungle, and Walt spoke up.

"They vanished into the jungle. We'll have to get rid of the bodies tonight so we don't have another boar attack. Somebody could have been hurt." Jack stood and left the cloth with Kate. "Call me if you feel dizzy or anything." With those as his final words, Jack walked away, recruiting as many people as he could to take part in the pulling out of the bodies. Violet felt like she would be sick.

"Come on Violet, can you walk? Let's go back to the tent and get you some water." Kate helped Violet stand, and she was barely conscious of Walt's arm wrapping itself around Violet's waist to help steady her as the two of them led Violet to Kate's tent.

* * *

As Violet's head rested on her jacket later that night, she stared intensely at the large fire down on the beach, knowing that bodies were being burned. She couldn't believe how many people had died from this crash, and felt like she should be feeling grateful for being alive, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out where the blessing was. She was grateful that she had Kate there to take care of her, and Walt to be her friend, but it all seemed so surreal to her, like some dream that she would wake up from; a nightmare she was desperate to wake up from.

She could feel tears threatening to escape, and she suppressed them as best she could. She felt like she had cried too much already. Walt just lost his mother, and he never cried. At least, not so Violet could see. As she thought of Walt's loss, she was forced to think of her own mother. She smiled slightly at her memory; of her silky blonde hair brushing against Violet's cheek when she tucked her in at night, of the faint smell of lilacs from behind her ears, and most vividly in Violet's mind, her eyes. Her deep, blue eyes; the blue eyes that neither of her daughters inherited. Their mother always told them that both girls looked like their father.

Violet shifted uncomfortably as she stared at the blazing heap that seemed to be only feet away from her. How many more would die before they were rescued? _Is that what I want? To be rescued? What would happen if we were found? Katie's gone. _She couldn't bear the thought of being put into foster homes, or worse, having custody granted to her father; a stranger who never wanted anything to do with her. Violet's stomach churned at the thought. _This is the way it's gotta stay._ She sighed. _I hope we never get rescued._

* * *

"What do you mean there's no food left?" Violet asked Walt the next morning as they walked down the beach, with black ashes still floating in the wind all around them.

"Haven't you noticed everybody panicking? We ate all the food that was on the plane, and nobody knows where to find any more food." Walt explained as he pointed toward the camp, where Violet shielded her eyes from the sun to see the islanders frantically running around, shouting at each other. Violet sighed.

"How can we be out of food? Our first day here, you brought me a banana. Where did you find that?" She asked, remembering slightly, although that day was still a bit fuzzy in her mind. Walt shrugged.

"It was just on the ground, near the jungle. I already told my dad and there was nothing else there. I guess I was just lucky that day." He explained. Violet tugged nervously on her hair as she plopped herself down on the sand, where the waves began to caress her ankles gently. Walt joined her.

"So that's what's going to happen. We're going to starve to death." Violet said, feeling a little nervous. Walt turned to her and, without warning or explanation, Walt slipped his hand into Violet's and stared at her.

"We'll be alright. I know it." He said. Violet stared at him, and every fear that she had been feeling in that moment was gone. There was something about the way Walt said it that made Violet trust him. She smiled slightly.

"Walt!" The children released each other's hands quickly and shot up. Walt's father, Michael was running toward them.

"Hi Violet." Michael said quickly, and as he tried to catch his breath, he turned to his son.

"Listen, I'm going with Locke into the jungle." He said. Walt puckered his brow.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"Well, we're going to get some food." Michael replied. Violet cocked her head.

"In the jungle? But what about that…that monster?" She asked, feeling the fear overwhelm her once again. Michael shrugged.

"Besides, I went up to that mountain, and there wasn't much fruit along the way. I don't think you'll find enough for everybody here." Violet added.

"We're not going for fruit, kiddo." Michael said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What are you going for, then?" Walt asked. Michael glanced at both of them, as though considering whether or not to tell them.

"We're going to hunt the boars." Michael said in a low whisper. Violet's stomach churned as she remembered those beady yellow eyes staring out from the fuselage the night before. Even worse, the thought of eating a live boar made her gag a little.

"Hunt the boars? With what?" Walt asked. Violet was just pondering the same thing. Nobody seemed to have any weapons. What could they possibly kill the boars with?

"Locke brought a large kit of knives with him on the plane. We're using them." Michael replied, as he stood again, getting ready to leave. Violet's eyes widened as she remembered how kind Locke had been to her the previous day, when the Marshall had tried to kill Kate. _Knives? Why would he have knives? Who is this guy?_ Violet wondered. As she stared at Walt, she wondered how many more people on this island had secrets like Locke.

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing on Michael's and Kate's part to make sure Violet and Walt stayed at the camp while they went with Locke to hunt the boar. Violet and Walt had desperately tried to plead their case, wanting to come along for the adventure, and feel like they were doing something, but Michael and Kate wouldn't hear of it, and neither would Locke.

"You may only slow us down. We want to do our best to get these people some food before even more panic sets in." He had explained. It was only after Kate and Michael convinced the pregnant lady, Claire, to keep an eye on the two of them to make sure they didn't follow them. Violet shot Kate an annoyed look as she was leaving. Kate turned to her.

"Yeah, I know you'd try to follow, alright? Look, I just want you to be safe, so don't give me that look. I'll be back soon, and then we can eat." She smiled slightly and headed off with Michael and Locke. Violet still felt her stomach doing flip-flops as she thought of that dead boar she would have to eat to survive.

"So, you're Violet, aren't you?" Claire asked, as she leaned against a tree, holding her big belly. Violet nodded.

"And you're Walt." Claire pointed out, as Walt nodded as well. Hanging out with Claire wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Claire was different; she was funny and laidback. She had a habit of staring up at the skies though, as though a plane would come any minute and rescue the lot of them. Violet shook her head unconsciously, secretly praying that any plane would be knocked off course so they would never be found. Claire stared at her, as though she knew there was pain behind those chestnut brown eyes. Claire seemed to respect the fact that perhaps Violet didn't want to talk about it, and even more, Claire seemed as though she didn't want to get into anything too personal with Walt around. What she didn't realize, though, was that Violet already told Walt everything, and anything she would reveal about herself to Claire, Walt either already knew, or he would find out. Violet tried desperately to talk about things that were far from the topic of her sister, especially because Claire had already told them all about how she came to be on Oceanic flight 815, and already asked both Walt and Violet. Walt had told his story without even looking up, but Violet had convinced Claire she thought she saw a plane in the sky, and after that, the conversation shifted slightly. Claire talked about her unborn baby, and possible names she had chosen. Violet was barely listening, as she wondered if her father had stuck around long enough to name her, or if he left before a name was even chosen. She sighed. _What is taking Kate and Michael so long? _She was also curious about Locke, and what kind of man he really was. _What kind of a man brings knives on a plane? How did he even get through security? _She wondered. She was left with unanswered questions as she spent most of the afternoon with Claire and Walt, building sandcastles in the sand. For a brief moment in time, it brought Violet joy to get her mind off of her sister, and just have fun.

* * *

Violet and Walt had fallen asleep in Claire's tent when Locke, Michael and Kate returned from their jungle adventure. Claire looked up as Kate approached, slightly bloody. Claire puckered her brow.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as she stood up. Kate smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped on a branch and got a little cut up." She sighed. "But we got the boar. So they're cooking it now. We'll be eating before we know it." Kate stared down at Walt and Violet, who were sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for watching out for them." She said, turning to Claire again. Claire nodded.

"No problem." She replied.

"It's not like Violet can't take care of herself; she can, but she's followed me into the jungle twice already, and I don't think she should be out there; I don't think _anybody_ should be out there, but especially not the kids." Kate explained.

"Are you guys related or something?" Claire wanted to know, as she gestured toward Violet, who stirred slightly.

"No, we're not related. I think I just feel kind of responsible in a sense." Kate lowered her voice to a whisper. "Her sister was on the flight, and she died. Violet's parents weren't on the plane, but she won't tell me anything about them. She doesn't have anybody on the island, and I guess I just feel like somebody has to look out for her."

"I kind of got the impression she had a lot of pain behind her eyes. I guess I've seen a lot of pain myself, and I can see it in others." Claire replied. Kate smiled sympathetically, and that was when Violet's eyes popped open, and she stared up at Kate and Claire.

"When did you get back?" Violet wanted to know, as she stood up quietly, trying not to wake Walt.

"Just now. Locke got the boar. He got a little bloodied, but he's alright." Kate explained. Violet nodded, as she stretched her arms. She could still feel Claire's eyes on her; it made Violet feel uncomfortable. _It's almost like she can sense something._ Violet said nothing as Claire and Kate walked away together, toward Locke and the boar. Violet knelt down in the sand next to Walt, who stirred slightly. As she stared at the sleeping boy, she felt, somewhere deep down inside, that she was destined to meet him. She would never be able to explain the connection to Walt, but it was something deeper than just a friendship.

* * *

Violet had to admit, the boar didn't taste as badly as she thought it would. She was so hungry by the time the boar had been skinned and cooked that she barely thought about those beady yellow eyes that had stared at her the night before. As she sat near the campfire as it started to get dark, she noticed her fellow islanders slowly walking toward the end of the beach, where they had burned the bodies the night before. Violet puckered her brow as she stood slowly, watching.

"Jack!" She called, as she saw Jack headed to the charred spot on the beach. Jack turned with a nod of his head.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Violet wanted to know. Jack stopped; Violet thought it seemed like he was hesitating for something, but she couldn't figure out what. He sighed.

"Well, we're having a little memorial service for the people we had to burn last night. Claire did a little research earlier, and found all the names of the people who died, so we're reading everybody's names, just to, you know, give them some kind of recognition." Jack explained. Violet felt a knot in her stomach. _Would they read Katie's name? Or did they do that when they buried her?_ She shuddered as Jack watched her.

"Are you coming?" He asked curiously. Violet looked up at him, and sighed. She didn't know if she felt ready, but she already saw Walt and Kate down with the rest of the crowd, and that made her feel safer already. She took in a deep breath.

"Yeah." Violet began to follow Jack. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Melissa Jackson, from New York City." Claire said, and there was a moment of silence following the name, as a Korean woman named Sun tossed a small wildflower on the burned beach.

"Jeff O'Reilly, from Brisbane, Australia." Followed by another moment of silence and another flower. Name after name was read, with a moment of silence to follow. Violet couldn't help the tears that were falling. They were falling mostly for Katie, but so many people had lost their lives; it was overwhelming. Images of her own mother came back too; as each name was read, and acknowledged. Once Claire had read the final name, Violet's stomach churned; they hadn't mentioned Katie. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as the crowd began to move back to the camp. Violet sighed and stared at the pile of wildflowers scattered along the beach. Kate had stopped about ten feet from where Violet was standing. She said nothing; she only watched in sadness at the young girl who knelt down in the sand. Violet slowly crawled over to the bush of wildflowers that Sun had been picking from, and she carefully removed one from the bush. She held it to her chest, and then tossed the flower into the ocean. Kate could barely make out what she had said over the crashing waves, but she was sure Violet had acknowledged her sister by name.

Katie Deville.


	10. Emergency on the Island

**Chapter Ten: Emergency on the Island**

Violet was lying on the beach with a journal in front of her. She had been out walking that morning when she found the empty notebook lying in the sand. There was no name in it, or anything else for that matter. She picked it up, wondering if it would help to start journaling. She had asked Kate for a pencil that same morning, failing to mention anything about the journal. Violet needed something private; and luckily, it was small enough to fit into her cargo pants pockets.

She put the finishing touches on her pencil drawing on the first page of the journal, as a tear fell from her eyes. She had drawn a picture of the ocean, with nothing but a hand emerging from the deep depths. Violet still couldn't believe what had happened early that morning before she had found the journal. She had been sitting with Walt, eating breakfast, when Charlie started shouting about a person out in the ocean. Violet had gazed out and couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was somebody out in the ocean, struggling to swim to shore. Jack was swimming out to the victim before anybody else had a chance to say anything. Violet wanted nothing more than to swim out and help, but Kate had convinced her Jack knew what he was doing. Besides, Violet reasoned, she wasn't a great swimmer.

Jack swam back to shore, with Boone under his arm! Violet felt a wave of relief when Boone regained consciousness, but he hadn't been the only one out there.

"Did you get her?" Boone gasped. Violet turned around immediately and saw the awful truth in front of her; somebody was still out there. From what she could make out, it was a woman with long blonde hair. Jack had swum out again, but the waves overpowered him, and his exhaustion set in. He had been too late; whoever it was that had swum out into the ocean had drowned.

Violet quickly brushed away her tear, as she finished her drawing. It was a scene she would never forget, seeing the woman out in the deep ocean, suffering to survive, but failing. _If only I had been a better swimmer. Maybe I could have saved her._ She thought to herself, as she turned the page. Her mind drew a blank; she didn't know what to write. There were no words to describe what she had seen; just images, haunting images that would follow her close behind those images of Katie's blood, and her pale face; her lifeless face.

_I can't do this anymore. How many more of us are going to die? _She threw her pencil down roughly and slammed the journal shut.

"Hey there." Violet jumped as she rose to her knees, to see Claire struggling to kneel down in the sand next to Violet. Violet felt embarrassed immediately, knowing it was obvious she had been crying.

"Hi." Violet muttered as she looked away. Claire managed a smile, as she looked at the journal.

"You keep a journal too?" She asked. Violet stared at her journal, and shrugged.

"I just started one today." She replied. Claire nodded.

"I've been keeping one every since I was a little girl. I think I still have most of them at home. It's kind of nice to be able to go back and remember things you thought you had forgotten." She explained. Violet sighed, wondering if she would ever forget her experiences on this island. She doubted it.

* * *

Violet continued to draw for most of the day, recording the images that wouldn't stop floating through her mind; of Katie's bloody neck, of the burning pile of bodies, of that pilot hanging from the trees, of the trees being toppled over by…whatever that thing was. Violet had no concept of time; she barely noticed when Kate sat down next to her in the sand, and took a look over Violet's shoulder to see a shaded picture of Katie's grave.

"Hey Violet." Kate said carefully.

"Hi." Violet said meekly. Kate sighed.

"Violet, you've been out here for a really long time. Have you eaten anything today? Or had anything to drink?" She asked, noticing the bead of sweat on Violet's forehead. _She should really be in the shade in this heat._ She watched as Violet shook her head.

"Come on Violet, you know better than that." Kate said in a tone she remembered her mother using. Violet only shrugged, still shading in the details on Katie's cross. Kate paused, knowing what had caused Violet to become so reserved this morning. She had been fine until Jack had gone out to save that woman, failing. For some reason, it had hit Violet really hard. Kate didn't know why, but she wasn't about to let Violet dehydrate because of it.

"Listen Violet, I know what you saw this morning really shook you. Do you want to talk about it?" Kate asked. Violet sighed heavily, slamming her journal shut.

"No! There's nothing to talk about. A woman died; so what? What else is new?" Violet screamed out suddenly, standing up to storm off. Kate stood as Violet turned to run off, but Violet didn't make it very far. She staggered as she walked a few steps, and then she stopped dead in her tracks, falling over in the sand.

"Violet!" Kate fell to the ground next to Violet, who had passed out. Kate tried to wake her up, but it was no use. Violet was out cold.

* * *

"Okay, I think she's coming around." Violet heard a familiar Australian accent say. She knew it was Charlie, though everything sounded like it was echoing against the walls of her skull.

"Wha-" She tried to talk, but it felt like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her whole mouth felt dry, and her head was still spinning, and the exhaustion she felt was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Sweetie?" Violet recognized that voice right away as Kate's. Violet managed to open her eyes a little, squinting from the sun. She took in her surroundings and realized she was back in Kate's tent, breathing heavily. Everything was spinning.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, but Violet couldn't answer. She had barely heard Kate to begin with, and everything was still swimming in her head. Everything felt like it was buzzing, and swarming around her. She could feel herself losing consciousness again.

"Violet, stay with us. Charlie, we have to get her some water. She's dehydrated really badly." Kate said, talking to Charlie. Violet heard Charlie scurrying over to the fresh cooler they had been storing all the bottled water from the plane in, and she barely heard his discovery, before she passed out again.

"The water – it's gone!"

* * *

Violet was in and out of consciousness for most of the day, only slightly conscious of the fact that she was not doing so well, and needed water. _My fault…stubborn idiot…Katie…you should know better Vi…_

Violet moaned a little when she was awake. She was so weak, she couldn't even move her arm. She could barely find the strength to open her eyes, but when she did, she could make out the blurred outline of Kate sitting next to her, trying to talk her into staying awake.

"Violet, I know it's hard, but you have to try to stay awake. Jack says it's important you stay conscious as much as possible." Kate said seriously. Violet's tongue felt thick in her mouth, but she managed to speak a little.

"Jack…? He was here?" She asked, breathing heavily. Kate nodded.

"Yeah. He says you're not doing too good, kiddo." She replied honestly. Violet already knew this to be true, and it scared her.

"I'm…going to die…aren't I?" She asked, feeling the blackness setting in again. She felt Kate grab her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"No, you aren't! You know why? Because you're _strong!_ You're one of the strongest people I've ever met Violet, and you're going to be okay. Locke went into the jungle to find some water for you. He should be back soon and then you'll be able to have something to drink, and you'll be fine!" Kate said, half trying to convince herself as much as she was Violet.

"Who…took…who took the water?" Violet asked, thinking whoever would do such a thing was a cruel, malicious individual who cared about nobody but themselves.

"We don't know, Violet. But Locke will be here soon, I promise. But your job right now is to stay awake, and keep talking to me, alright?" Kate asked. Violet tried to nod her head, but dizziness set in, and no matter how hard she tried to fight the flood of blackness, she was too weak.

* * *

_"It's a fever, Katie. The doctor said it's a fever." Violet announced as she emerged from the doctor's cubicle two days before their flight would leave for Los Angeles. Katie sighed and nodded._

_"Okay, well what did he say?" Katie asked as she stood to leave. Violet followed close behind._

_"He said to take lots of Tylenol and he also said under no circumstances am I to even think about travelling in this state." She said, never looking at her big sister once. Katie stopped, and turned to her little sister, stopping her in the middle of the large waiting room. Katie stared at her with those blue eyes that Violet thought could see right through her. Violet averted her gaze._

_"Violet, did he really say that?" Katie asked. Violet hesitated a moment, before she nodded, never once looking at her sister. Katie sighed. _

_"You've never been a good liar, Vi." She said simply. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a nurse, and I know a little bit about fevers. You'll be fine, as long as you take it easy." Violet sighed angrily, angry at herself for getting caught, angry at Katie for being a nurse. _

_"Why don't you want to go, Violet? He is your father after all." Katie said as the two started walking toward the car. Violet crossed her arms and sighed._

_"I never said I didn't want to go. I just…I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Violet said, raising her voice slightly. Katie left it alone, but she could read her little sister like a book. Violet did not want to meet her father._

* * *

"Violet, open your mouth sweetie, we have some water." Violet felt herself waking up, and she could feel herself sitting upright, leaning up against Kate, who was holding her up. Violet opened her eyes slightly, and saw Jack opening a bottle of water. Violet was barely conscious of the fact that water was being poured into her mouth, but she swallowed graciously, and felt her strength coming back already.

"Okay, slow down, Violet. You have to take small sips, or you'll make yourself sick." Jack said as he took the bottle away from her. He turned to Kate. "Make sure she takes small sips every couple of minutes, and she'll be fine. The color's coming back to her cheeks; that's a good sign. Come get me if you need me." Violet watched as Jack walked away. She could feel herself coming back to consciousness, and as she sat up on her own, she took in her surroundings. She shook her head, telling herself that she didn't always know best. _Next time, I'm going to listen to Kate, or anybody else. _She sighed. _I'm obviously not in a right frame of mind to take care of myself on this island. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of help._


	11. Divided

**Chapter Eleven: Divided**

Violet had been sleeping for most of the day, in and out of consciousness, but feeling herself growing stronger each time. She had been drinking lots of water in between waking up and falling asleep, and Kate had been there through it all. She had helped her tip her head back to drink the water that had been found by Jack, though Violet still didn't know where the water had been found. She didn't care; all that mattered was she was okay.

She kept having vivid dreams of her mother, and of Katie in her moments of unconsciousness, but they were so realistic, Violet had a hard time waking up and realizing it was all only a dream. She squinted her eyes and made out the figure of, not Kate, but Claire.

"Hi Violet." Claire said as she hugged her knees to her chest. Violet managed a small smile as she sat up, not feeling dizzy like she had been the other times she had tried.

"Hi Claire." Violet looked around carefully. "Where's Kate?" Claire nodded toward the jungle.

"She went with Jack, Charlie and Locke to find the water. I guess there's some kind of source out there where there's a whole bunch of fresh water. They went to find it." She explained. Violet sighed.

"I wish I could have gone." She admitted, feeling somewhat angry she hadn't been included in this adventure. Claire giggled a little.

"You don't seem to be in the greatest shape to be trudging through any jungle. That's why Kate left while you were asleep. She knew you would insist on going with her. She asked me to keep an eye out for you." She said. Violet shook her head.

"What?" Claire wondered. Violet shrugged.

"I just find it funny how much Kate tries to tell me what to do." She pointed out.

"I don't know. I think it's nice you have someone watching out for you." Claire said. Violet nodded, knowing this was true. Truth be told, she didn't know what she would have done had she not met Kate on this island. _Face it Violet, you would have killed yourself!_ She said to herself, remembering the bottle of Tylenol Kate had caught her with that day. Still, it amazed her how much Kate was sticking by her, wanting to help her and take care of her. _She reminds me so much of Katie._ Violet realized. _She was always taking care of me…_

* * *

_"Violet, did you take some Tylenol?" Katie asked, as she checked to make sure she had a new bottle in her carry-on bag, double checking once again she had everything for the trip. Violet entered the front hallway with her suitcase trailing behind her, as she managed to nod. Katie sighed; Violet hadn't been doing so well over the last few days. Violet used the excuse that it was the fever, but Katie knew it was more than that. She knew Violet's fear of going to Los Angeles to meet her father; and in all honesty, she couldn't blame her, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Violet needed to at least meet the man who was her father. _

_"Okay, well remember your promise to me. You promised to tell me as soon as you start to feel sick, remember? But you also have to tell me the truth – I don't want anymore lies from you, understand?" Katie asked as she opened the front door. Violet sighed and nodded again._

_"I'll keep my promise, Katie." She muttered sadly, as she brushed past Katie to head for the car, but Katie grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in front of her._

_"Hey. You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked quietly, staring at her little sister. Violet looked away and shook her head._

_"No, it's just…" Violet didn't seem to be able to finish._

_"I know sweetie. It's hard for me too. But we'll get through it, okay? We've weathered tough stuff before, right? As long as we're together, we can get through anything, right?" Katie smiled as she pulled her sister into a hug. _

_"Yeah." Violet said quietly. "I know." _

* * *

Kate had been gone for what seemed like hours now, and Violet was walking up and down the beach, feeling her strength coming back. She skipped rocks into the ocean, as she watched the Korean man, Jin, up to his knees in the ocean, catching fish with his bare hands. Violet watched with interest, amazed at how skillful and quick he was.

As she plopped herself down on the sand, she found she wasn't alone. Walt was suddenly plopping down in the sand next to her, letting out a long sigh.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, with a concerned look spread across his face. "I mean, I thought you were going to … die." Violet nodded as she stared at the ocean.

"I thought I was going to die too, but I'm okay now." She sighed. "It was my own stupid fault, too. I know how important it is to drink lots of water, especially when it's this hot, but I had to be stubborn. My mom was stubborn too, and so was Katie. Maybe it's genetic or something." Walt stared at her with confused eyes.

"What's 'genetic' mean?" He asked. Violet smiled a little. Sometimes she forgot she was four years older than him – it didn't seem that way for the most part.

As she started to explain, they were interrupted by the sounds of fellow islanders screaming at a close distance. Violet and Walt both turned their heads abruptly toward the source of the screams, and Violet clasped her hand over her mouth as she and Walt both shot up from the sand, running toward the scene. Jin, and Walt's dad, Michael, were on the shore of the beach, and Jin was beating him up!

"Dad!" Walt cried out, watching on helplessly as this man was attacking his father for no known reason. Both Violet and Walt attempted to run toward Michael to help him, but they felt themselves being held back. Violet turned around and saw Sayid standing there.

"Stay back, okay? I do not want you to get hurt." He said as he looked from Walt to Violet. Hesitantly, the kids nodded, and turned back to watch the fight helplessly. Jin had Michael down on the sand now, in the water. It looked like he was trying to drown him!

"Hey! Somebody do something!" Walt screamed out. "He's trying to kill him!" Violet put her hand on Walt's shoulder as Sayid and Sawyer ran into the water, grabbing at Jin in a desperate attempt to save Michael. There was a lot of incoherent screaming coming from Sayid and Sawyer, as well as Jin, and onlookers. Violet felt sick to her stomach as she watched. What was happening on this island? Sawyer managed to get Jin away from Michael, as Sayid helped Michael up, to make sure he was okay. Sawyer grabbed a pair of handcuffs he had found and managed to cuff Jin to a piece of fuselage, far away from where he had attacked Michael. Jin was screaming in his Korean tongue, incomprehensible to all but his wife, Sun, who looked at him as though he were a complete stranger.

"What the hell were you thinking, cowboy?" Sawyer yelled at Jin, who was struggling to escape, still yelling, looking in Michael's direction. Violet shook her head, amazed at the violence she had just witnessed, until she noticed Walt had run down toward his father. Violet sighed and ran to catch up.

"What happened? Why did he attack you like that?" Walt demanded of his father, who managed to catch his breath from nearly being drowned. Michael looked shocked, as he stared at his boy.

"I don't know, Walt. I was just minding my own business, and he jumped me." He replied, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Well you must have done something to make him mad. What did you do?" Walt questioned. Violet stared at him in surprise. _How could he blame his father for something like that? _Michael seemed equally surprised.

"Walt, like I said, I was minding my own business. I did nothing." He seemed upset, as Walt just shrugged his shoulders, disbelievingly. Michael nodded his head slowly.

"I get it. I know what this is about. You see me as some kind of bad guy, don't you? What exactly has your mother said about me? What kinds of horrible things did she fill your head with?" He wanted to know. Walt stared at his father for a moment, as if deep in thought, until he finally shrugged his shoulders once more.

"Nothing. Mom never said anything about you." With those as his final words, Walt turned on the spot and ran down the beach.

"Walt!" Michael called, but Walt didn't listen. He just kept on running. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"My own boy doesn't know me." He said, more to himself than anything, but Violet heard him.

"I'm sorry Michael." She said, not knowing what else to say. "Are you sure you're alright?" Michael nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks Violet. You'll keep an eye out for Walt?" He asked, obviously distraught at the idea that his own son knew nothing about him. Violet knew how Walt felt, though. She didn't know her father either. Her mother never spoke of him either.

"Yes sir, I'll keep an eye out for him." Violet managed a smile, and stared at Jin, who was arguing with his wife, still cuffed to the fuselage. She shook her head. _This wouldn't have happened if Jack had been here._ She thought to herself, running after Walt. _It always feels safer with Jack around._

* * *

Violet stared down at everything that was happening on the beach later that afternoon. Kate and Jack had been gone hours, and she assumed they had brought others along; she had seen no sign of Charlie or Locke all afternoon. She had caught up to Walt earlier, who was upset and confused over how he felt about his father being attacked. He felt bad for blaming him at first, but didn't want to admit that to his father. He still felt weird around his father, whom he didn't really know, while still balancing the grief of losing his mother. He hadn't admitted that part to Violet, but Violet knew exactly how he felt. He was scared; he felt alone. She had reassured him he wasn't alone. His father was trying, and she was there for him too.

She had left him feeling a lot better, and now she was sitting up in a tree, just wanting to get away from the island for a while. She figured nobody would see her up there, with the leaves blanketing her decently. Violet watched as everything seemed to calm down a little bit. Sun had never left her husband's side, but he looked a mess. He was dripping in his own sweat, after sitting in the sun for hours now, still handcuffed to the fuselage. Violet watched as Sun rubbed something on Jin's wrists, probably to alleviate the pain of having cuffs on. Violet guessed it was aloe, or something.

What really caught her attention was when Michael was a little more than ten feet from where she was hiding, chopping some wood for the night's fire. Violet kept quiet, still wanting to be alone, but when she saw Sun approaching Michael, she couldn't help but feel worried. Her husband had seemingly tried to kill Michael, and she was going over to him? _What good will that do? They won't understand each other; she speaks Korean. _She sighed to herself as she decided to watch the events unfold. Sun stared at Michael for a long moment before opening her mouth.

"All I can tell you is that Jin attacked you because of that watch you're wearing on your wrist, Michael. It belonged to my father." Sun continued to stare at Michael as he rounded, and stared back with wide, gaping eyes. He looked as confused as Violet felt. Still, she held her hand clasped over her mouth to keep herself from gasping. _Sun speaks English? Why hasn't she been? Why is she keeping it a secret? _

Michael shook his head, and opened his mouth as though he was going to speak, but he remained speechless. Sun took this opportunity to speak.

"Please Michael, don't tell anybody I speak English. Jin does not know, and I wish it to remain that way. You are the only one who knows; please respect me by not saying anything." With that, Sun turned with one final look at Michael, and returned to her husband, who hadn't seen her with Michael. Violet shook her head. _He's not the only one who knows._ She sighed as she watched Michael who seemed to be taking it all in. He stared at the watch. Violet puckered her brow, and watched as Michael approached Jin slowly, cutting him loose with his axe, and handing over the watch. Violet smiled, happy to see some sort of resolve on this island, instead of another fight breaking out.

"Violet?" A voice broke the silence and as Violet startled, she lost her balance and fell from the tree with a shriek. She felt herself land, not on the hard ground, but on a body. As she sorted herself out, feeling every bone in her body aching, she looked up and saw Charlie lying on the ground under her.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she rolled off as quickly as possible. Charlie groaned a little as he looked up at the tree Violet had climbed.

"Don't worry little lady, I think I'll survive." He managed to struggle to his knees. Violet smiled a little as she turned and saw Jack, Kate and Locke. Kate was shaking her head.

"You guys have been gone forever. Where were you?" Violet asked as she staggered a little, standing up.

"We found the water source. There are caves out in the jungle. They'll provide shelter and the water is right there. It's a miracle." Locke said in his typical serene voice. Violet couldn't help but want to ask more questions, but it was Kate who spoke up next.

"What on earth are you doing climbing trees? You should be resting, after that dehydration spell you had." She said. Violet opened her mouth to retaliate, but Jack cut in.

"I hate to say it, Violet, but she's right. I think you should be taking it easy." He said. Violet sighed, but nodded. _Remember, let yourself be taken care of. Trust them; they know a whole lot better than you do._

"Alright, I won't climb anymore trees, today." Violet said with a typical smirk. Kate couldn't help but shake her head with a laugh.

"So I guess the best thing would be to move everybody down to the caves as quickly as we can. They'll all be wanting to be where the water is." Jack announced as he began heading toward the camp.

"Jack!" Kate called, and Jack turned to stare at her. "You can't just expect us to all pack our things and move deeper into the jungle." Jack puckered his brow.

"That's exactly what I expect. Why? Do you think there's something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Jack, if we move further into the jungle, there will be nobody on the beach to send up the smoke signals for passing planes. Do you want to be stuck on this island forever?"

"Kate, if a plane was going to come for us, it would have by now! It's not like we're never going to be on the beach anyway. We need to think about what's best for the people, and they need to be where it's shaded and where there's water."

"And throw away the possibility of getting rescued?"

"I'm done talking about this. Whether you're coming to the caves or not, I'm going, and I'll bring as many as I can with me." He turned to leave. Kate sighed stubbornly.

"I don't know how many you'll get to follow you." She called after him. He seemed to be ignoring her as he made his way onto the beach with a determined stride. Kate shook her head as she headed onto the beach as well. Violet scrunched up her face, not liking where this was going.

* * *

Violet was exhausted that evening as she stared into the fire that had just been started on the beach. The sun was just setting over the ocean, leaving a painted array of pinks and oranges. Violet would have normally appreciated its beauty, but the last few hours had been so full of conflict, fighting and disagreements, she hardly noticed the sunset at all.

Jack and Kate had both tried to convince the camp of the pros and cons of either staying on the beach, or going to the caves. Everybody had their own opinion, and voiced it passionately. Violet stood to the side, keeping her mouth shut. She agreed with Jack; that nobody was coming for them. In fact, she was glad of this. As far as she was concerned, she belonged on the island. She didn't want to be rescued; she didn't want to meet her father. She wanted to stay on the island where her sister, the last of her family in her mind, had been buried. She wanted to stay on the island with Kate, Jack, Walt and all the people who had been looking out for her.

Still, she didn't like to see the conflict boiling. Especially between Kate and Jack. It had come down to the very thing Violet had dreaded since they arrived back from the jungle that afternoon. The island was going to split. Half of the people agreed with Jack, and had spent the last two hours packing their things to move to the caves that evening. The other half agreed with Kate, and decided to stay on the beach. Kate had pulled her aside shortly after the decision had been made and sat her down.

"How are you doing?" Kate asked in that concerned voice. Violet shrugged as she stared at the water. Violet knew Kate hadn't pulled her aside just to see how she was, so she waited for Kate to come out with it.

"What are you going to do? Are you planning to go to the caves with Jack, and the others, or are you going to stay on the beach? It's your decision Violet." Kate said quietly as she stared at Violet seriously. Violet felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to tell Kate that she agreed with Jack. That it was best to accept their fate and make themselves as comfortable on the island as they could. But no matter how much she agreed with Jack, the truth was she didn't want to leave Kate. Kate was staying on the beach, and Violet knew Walt was too, with his father. The truth was that Violet didn't want to leave either of them. They had been her friends, her helpers, since the first day they crashed on the island. Walt had been there in so many ways, understanding more than anybody else what it felt like to lose somebody close. The two were inseparable. As for Kate, Violet _needed_ her. She couldn't explain why; maybe it was because Katie was dead, and Violet needed somebody to fill that hole, but the thought of leaving Kate and Walt on the beach while she went to the caves was unthinkable.

"I'm staying." Violet said quietly. "I'm staying on the beach with you." Kate only nodded.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" She asked again, and Violet confirmed with a small nod. That had been where Kate left it, and Violet knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

Violet sighed as she stared into the fire that rising. It was dark now, the sunset had been blackened by night, and she noticed she was no longer the only one sitting by the fire. Sayid, Sawyer, Boone, Shannon, Michael and Walt had come to warm themselves by the fire. Nobody said a word; they only stared into the fire quietly. Violet heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Kate lowering herself onto a nearby log, a little further from the rest. She stared into the fire with hurt eyes. Violet wanted to go to her, but felt like Kate needed her space.

Violet knew what was happening. Kate was hurt that Jack had left. Kate missed him, and was debating whether she had made the right decision to stay on the beach. Violet sighed, as she stared at Kate. Violet wasn't sure; she wasn't very experienced when it came to matters like these, but as she watched Kate's expression, she couldn't help but feel that Kate had fallen in love with Jack.


	12. Attacks

Violt was guessing about a week or two had passed since the two sides split, leaving half at the caves and half at the beach, but it wasn't as bad as Violet had expected. Jack, and most people who had gone to the caves spent most of their time on the beach, and people from the beach were visiting the caves more and more, some even deciding to pack up and move there. Violet still stayed with Kate, and Walt on the beach. Besides, the caves were only a twenty-minute walk away, but it still felt weird to be divided.

Violet had visited Katie's grave nearly everyday for the last few days, sometimes bringing Walt with her, where the two kids would sit in silence and remember their loved ones. Nobody needed to say anything; they both knew what the other had been through, and there was no use reminding anybody.

It was a hot morning, and Violet sat on the shore of the beach with her journal, drawing pictures of Katie's grave, and images of what she envisioned Heaven to be like, hoping that was where Katie had gone. She looked up and saw Claire walking down the beach with Jack, who was trying to convince her to take some kind of pill, but Claire didn't seem too happy about that idea. Violet sighed, hoping Claire would be alright. The last couple of nights, she had woken up screaming about someone trying to hurt her unborn baby, sticking needles into her, and threatening her. The first night, Claire had woken up with blood on her hands, which Jack said was due to her digging her fingernails too tightly into her palms. Ever since, Claire had been walking around in a state of fear, looking over her shoulder every few seconds, dismissing everyone who tried to talk to her. _I hope she's alright._ Violet sighed. _With her being pregnant and everything._

Walt arrived with a game of backgammon he claimed to have found along the shore of the beach this morning, so the two sat on a rock near the water, and taught themselves how to play. Neither of them were sure what the actual rules of backgammon were, but they laughed as they made up their own, not seeming to care.

Walt won every game they played, to Violet's surprise. Even when she tried to bend the rules a little in her favour, he still won. She sighed.

"That hardly seems fair." She complained with a smirk as they set up the board for another game. As they did, they noticed Claire heading off toward the jungle, seemingly angry. Walt and Violet exchanged glances.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Walt asked. Violet shrugged.

"I don't know, but with everything that's been happening with her lately, I don't think she should be alone." She replied, as she stared after Claire. Walt was silent, but Violet couldn't help herself. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Walt asked. "I thought we were going to play another game."

"I'm going after Claire. I don't think she should be alone." Violet replied. "You coming?"

"Nah, my dad would kill me. Remember the last time we went off without telling anybody? He won't let me go." Walt smiled apologetically. "Are you going to tell Kate you're going?" Violet shook her head.

"Nah, she probably wouldn't let me go either. You know how she is, but if I try to find Kate and tell her where Claire went, there won't be any time to catch up to her." Violet started heading off. "If Kate does ask where I went, just tell her I went after Claire in the jungle." Walt nodded as Violet ran off, following Claire from the distance that had already been put between them. Violet only hoped she wouldn't lose Claire's trail.

* * *

Kate had been helping Michael all afternoon, trying to get another fire going. Funny how after two weeks of being stuck on an island, their fire-building skills hadn't seemed to improve. She sighed, as she knelt down by the water to wash the soot and ash from her hands. She wiped her hands on her jeans and looked down the beach, shielding her eyes with her hand. She saw Walt sitting on a rock, playing with what looked like a board game of some sort. Kate looked around and was surprised to see Violet wasn't around. _That's weird, she was with him an hour ago._ She thought to herself, as she approached Walt.

"Hey buddy." Kate greeted. Walt said a quick hello, as he arranged the stones on the board. He barely even looked up. Kate peered around once more, thinking maybe Violet would have gone to get a bottle of water, or a banana, or something, but she was nowhere in her line of vision.

"Hey Walt, where's Violet? She was with you earlier, wasn't she?" Kate asked, still looking around.

"Yeah she was, but she left." Walt replied. Kate nodded.

"Oh, okay. Do you know where she went?" She asked. She hated how nervous she felt, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain. _Kate, what is with you anyway? Why do you suddenly care about somebody other than yourself?_

"Yeah I do. She told me that if you asked, I could tell you." Walt started. Kate rolled her eyes. _Oh great._ She thought.

"She went after Claire." Walt said. Kate puckered her brow.

"After Claire? Where did Claire go?" She wanted to know.

"Into the jungle. I don't know why, but Violet said she was worried because of everything Claire's been through the last couple of nights. She didn't thinks he should be alone, so she followed her. She didn't tell you 'cause she didn't think you'd let her go off on her own." Walt replied. Kate sighed deeply. _Great,_ she thought, _that's just great._

"Thanks Walt." She said and she headed off to find Jack. She saw him talking to Hurley, and both of them looked freaked out about something. Kate approached them wearily.

"What's wrong?" She asked, forgetting about Violet momentarily. Jack looked at her and sighed, eyeing Hurley nervously.

"I, uh, got a copy of the plane manifest, you know, that has all the people's names who were on the flight. I've been going around to everybody, making sure we all know who's accounted for, and, well..." Hurley looked at Jack, who picked up right where Hurley left off.

"You know that guy Ethan?" Jack asked. Kate remembered Ethan. He kept to himself, mostly, didn't say too much to anybody else, just a quick word in here or there. Kate had barely said two words to him, but she had a vague recollection of who he was. She nodded.

"He wasn't on the manifest." Jack said. Kate's stomach dropped and she puckered her brow.

"Not on the manifest? How...how is that even possible?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know," He paused, "but I got a bad feeling about it." Hurley looked around.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ethan all afternoon." He pointed out. Locke was walking past at that moment and overheard Hurley's comment. He paused.

"If you're looking for Ethan, I saw him running into the jungle about twenty minutes ago." He offered. Kate's stomach dropped. A man who's name wasn't on the plane manifest, could he have already been on the island?

"Jack, Violet ran into the jungle. Walt told me she went after Claire. The two of them are in the jungle alone, and if Ethan's there, and if he's..." _Dangerous?_ She couldn't bear the thought. Jack appeared to be thinking the same thing.

"Let's go." He said, as he grabbed his bag. Locke nodded.

"I'm going with you." He said, and when Kate and Jack looked at him, he continued. "I know how to track better than both of you. We'll find them quicker this way." Kate nodded and though Jack hesitated, finally agreed, and the three of them trekked out toward the jungle.

* * *

Violet tried to catch her breath as she tried to catch up to Claire. Claire had a good head start on her, and Violet couldn't seem to catch up, no matter how hard she walked, or even ran. _Claire, slow down. You shouldn't be walking this fast._ She seemed to be on her way to the caves - maybe she was going to see Charlie, who had moved to the caves. The two of them seemed to be really close lately. No sooner had she thought so when Charlie seemed to appear out of nowhere, stopping Claire. Violet managed to catch up as Charlie began talking to Claire.

"Claire, what are you doing out here?" He asked. Claire appeared to be crying, as Violet strode toward them quietly.

"Stop trying to rescue me, Charlie. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I need rescuing." Claire snapped, crying as she did. Charlie seemed taken aback.

"Rescue you? Claire, I'm only trying to help you. The last couple of nights have been...hard for you. I know you're frustrated because nobody believes you. I know they believe you're just sleepwalking, but Claire, I believe you." Charlie said. As Violet approached, she stepped on a twig that snapped. Both Charlie and Claire turned quickly to see Violet emerging from the bushes.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said meekly, as she kicked the twig aside, shoving her hands in her pocket.

"Vi, what are you doing out here?" Charlie asked, seemingly as concerned as finding Claire out in the jungle. Violet sighed.

"I was worried about Claire." She turned to Claire. "I didn't think you should be alone. Not with everything that's...that's happened the last couple of nights." She looked down. Claire sighed.

"I appreciate your concern. Both of you, but I don't know what to do! Somebody is trying to hurt my baby, and I don't know what to do!" Claire shouted, breaking down crying again. The three of them stood in silence, with the exception of Claire's silent sobs. Violet didn't even hear the quiet footsteps from behind, but she saw the fear glazed in Claire's eyes as she looked over Violet's shoulder.

"Violet, watch out!" Almost immediately, Violet felt something hard collide with her skull, and she fell, unconscious before she even hit the ground.

* * *

"Maybe Claire was on her way to the caves." Kate pointed out as Locke trailed them through the jungle, following the footprints he found in the mud. They did appear to be leading them down the same trail they normally took to get to the caves. Jack sighed.

"I just hope Violet caught up to her. I don't think _anyone_ should be alone in this jungle." He said, remembering the creature that had chased them down their first few days on the island. Kate agreed, and they continued to follow Locke deeper into the jungle. Jack took the opportunity to talk to Kate.

"How's Violet doing, anyway?" He asked, sparking conversation. Kate considered her answer for a moment, but nodded.

"Better, I think. I think her fever's finally gone, and I've seen her hanging out with Walt a lot more, and smiling more than usual. She doesn't seem as withdrawn anymore, either. I don't know, I think she's doing pretty good, considering the circumstances." Kate replied. Jack nodded.

"That's good to hear." He replied.

"I found something." Locke yelled as he ran into a clearing. Jack and Kate exchanged glances and caught up with Locke, who had already bent down on the ground. Kate and Jack caught up, and saw what Locke had found.

"Violet!" Kate sank to the ground next to Violet who was unconscious, lying in the grass, with a bit of blood dripping from the back of her head, and a bloodied rock lying next to her. Kate grabbed Violet's head and held it up gently so Jack could examine the back of her head.

"She's okay. It's not serious. She should wake up soon." Jack said, breathing deeply. Kate stared at Jack with a questioning stare. It was almost as though Jack could read her mind.

"No, she didn't do this, not with this much force." He confirmed. Locke was surveying the scene.

"Whoever did this went that way." He said, pointing toward an opening in the trees around them. Kate heard a strangled sound coming from Violet, who managed to open her eyes a little. She winced at the pain.

"Violet." Kate said, and Jack was right there, helping Violet sit up. Kate was right behind her, holding her up.

"Violet, can you hear me?" Jack asked, as he tried to get Violet to look at him. Violet's vision was blurred at first, but she finally recognized Jack staring at her.

"Jack?" She said. She felt the back of her head and almost screamed in pain. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Jack replied. Violet turned and saw Kate was there too. She saw Locke walking around the clearing, but she didn't see Charlie and Claire.

"Where's Charlie and Claire?" She asked. Jack and Kate exchanged glances.

"Were you with them, Violet?" Kate asked.

"Violet, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Jack added. Violet struggled to regain her short-term memory, and as bits and pieces came to her, she explained.

"I followed Claire into the jungle, because I didn't think she should be alone. When I caught up to her, Charlie was there. He must have been coming back from the caves. Claire was really upset, and Charlie was trying to help. Then I showed up, and Claire looked past me and told me to watch out, and then...I blacked out." She paused. "I think somebody hit me over the head." She stared at the rock that was on the ground, and groaned.

"We have to find Charlie and Claire." Jack announced, as he stood up. "Kate, you should take Violet back to the beach. I'll dress her head when I get back. She'll be okay until then."

"No, I want to come. I'm okay, I just have a headache." Violet tried to convince. Jack sighed.

"Fine, but can you even stand?" He asked. Violet nodded, unsure herself, but Kate helped her up, and dizziness set in immediately, but didn't last long.

"Alright. Locke, lead the way." Jack said as Locke led the four of them through the jungle, Kate steadying Violet along the way. Violet couldn't make sense of what had happened. Claire had looked terrified before she was knocked out. Who would have done such a thing? _Claire wouldn't have been afraid of one of our people. _Violet paused, feeling sick at the thought of others on the island. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Kate asked. Violet shook her head, but still, Kate took off her own sweater and wrapped it around Violet's shoulders. Violet didn't argue.

The four of them continued to make their way through the branches that were blocking the path, and that was when she saw him.

"Charlie! No!" Violet screamed, running ahead. Kate, Jack and Locke obviously hadn't seen what she had, but they followed just as quickly. They stopped dead in their tracks as Violet stared at the very sight Jack, Kate and Locke saw. Charlie was hanging by a rope around his neck from a tree, blindfolded.

"Kate, climb the tree, cut the rope!" Jack screamed, and Kate did without a second thought. Violet felt so helpless, staring at Charlie, unsure of whether or not he was alive or not. _Charlie, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!_ Her mind screamed as Jack grabbed hold of Charlie's body, holding him up as steady as possible, while Kate grabbed her belt knife and cut the rope. Jack and Charlie fell to the ground sharply, as Jack ripped of Charlie's blindfold. Violet nearly screamed out as Charlie's eyes were closed, and she could see the bruises around Charlie's neck. Kate jumped down from the tree, and help Violet back, as Jack began to try to get Charlie to breath. Nothing was happening. Violet couldn't see Charlie's chest rising at all, as Jack continued to thump on Charlie's chest. It seemed like hours, though was only moments, before Locke finally spoke, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Jack, he's gone." He said. Violet began to cry again, but Jack would not give up. Violet had to turn her face away as Jack began violently beating on Charlie's chest, until finally, Violet heard a miracle. She could hear a strangled breath coming from Charlie's mouth. She turned around, as her and Kate ran to Charlie's side, who finally opened his eyes.

"Charlie." Violet whispered, thanking God he was alive. Jack breathed a sigh of relief too.

"Charlie, talk to me, are you okay?" He asked. Charlie gasped for breath, but was able to get out three single words; three words that explained everything.

"Ethan...took...her." Charlie continued to gasp for breath, but Violet's heart began beating violently. Ethan? That guy who never talked to anybody? _He knocked me out._ She reasoned. What did he want with Claire. Jack and Kate shared a glance, which Violet wasn't sure was about, but knew it was serious.

"What?" She asked, feeling her throat constricting with fear. Kate sighed.

"Ethan wasn't on the manifest." She said simply. Violet stared at her with wide eyes, glancing at Charlie, who's breathing became a little more steadier.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked weakly, still feeling her head pounding.

"He wasn't on the plane, Violet." Kate replied. Violet widened her eyes, and as she stared off into the jungle, everything began to make sense. _Ethan took Claire. He knocked me out, and hung Charlie to...to die. _She grimaced. _Why did he want Claire?_ Violet began to cry again as she watched Charlie gaining strength, and tried not to think about the fact that one of their own had just been taken.


	13. Alive

**Chapter Thirteen: Alive**

Violet took a gasp of air as she emerged from the shallow water, shaking her hair out of her face. She giggled as she rounded in the water, trying to find Walt's shape. She couldn't see him, but she felt him grab her legs and pull her back under. She shrieked before she was pulled under, and she chased after him, swimming fast.

Kate was watching from the shore, warning the two not to swim out too far. She smiled to herself, enjoying the moment of Violet's happiness. She was actually _happy_ when she was with Walt. There was something about the two of them Kate couldn't explain. It was almost as though the two were destined to meet; they were as close as any brother or sister would have been in the face of a loss.

"Hey." Jack sat down next to Kate, and followed her gaze to where the kids were splashing around, and giggling. He had to smile. "She seems to be doing pretty good today."

"I know." She said, still amazed herself. Her mind shifted over to somebody she knew wasn't doing as great. "How's Charlie?" Jack sighed. Claire had been missing for about a week now, and Charlie had been getting over the initial shock, but he was still very withdrawn, and adament about getting Claire back. His neck still donned a scar from where the rope had nearly claimed his life, but he refused to allow himself to remember his near-death experience. It was all about Claire now.

"Well, he's been trying to head out on his own to find Claire, but we keep telling him he can't do that. I told him he would be no good to Claire dead." Jack hung his head. "But he's determined. I can't say I blame him. Kate, somebody we thought was one of our own snatched Claire and almost killed Charlie. We were really lucky he didn't try to kill Violet." Kate shuddered at the thought, but knew Jack was right. What had made Ethan grab Claire and take her away, try to kill Charlie, but leave Violet fairly unharmed? _Besides a blow to the back of the head._ She thought.

"Why Claire?" Kate asked. Jack shrugged.

"That's the question we've all been asking." He replied. "Why Claire, and not Charlie, or Violet, or _any_ of us? Why did he take her, _where _did he take her, and more importantly," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Will more of us be taken?" Kate stared at him with wide eyes.

"You don't honestly think he'll be back...do you?" She asked. Jack sighed heavily.

"Honestly Kate, I don't know _what_ to believe anymore." He replied, rubbing his eyes fiercely. "All I know is people are beginning to panic, and I can't say I blame them. We're obviously not alone on this island, like we thought." With those as his final words, he stood to leave. Kate could only stare after him, wide-eyed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kate was helping Michael with the firewood for the evening's fire. She couldn't help but think about Charlie, and Claire, and Ethan, and how grateful she was that Violet hadn't been taken too. _But why wasn't she? Ethan took Claire and Charlie both. How can a man drag off two unwilling people, one pregnant? Why would he choose to kill Charlie, but not Violet. Why did he choose to kidnap Claire, but not Violet? _Kate wondered, and shivered at the idea of these other people on the island having a well thought-out plan that had been carried out.

Michael paused and looked around the beach, shielding his eyes from the sun. Kate looked up.

"Looking for Walt?" She asked. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, he was with Violet, wasn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Kate replied, looking around. "But I haven't seen either of them for a couple of hours." Michael continued to visually scan the area, when Sayid stalked by.

"Hi Sayid." Kate greeted.

"Hello Kate, hello Michael, how are you?" Sayid asked.

"Hey Sayid, have you seen my son?" Michael asked. Sayid breathed out and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, no, I'm sorry." He walked off. Kate shrugged casually.

"I'm sure they're around somewhere." She dropped the axe. Michael sighed.

"Are you cool finishing this? I'm gonna go check around to see if I can find them." He said. Kate nodded, as she watched him walk off.

* * *

Violet sat under a tree out in the jungle, tugging on her shirt sleeve nervously as she watched what was happening in front of her. After they had gone swimming earlier that afternoon, Locke had told Walt he wanted to show him something out in the jungle. Walt was eager to follow, despite Violet's attempts to tell his dad. Violet had tagged along, feeling she had nothing better to do, and besides, she had to admit, her curiosity was definitely sparked.

Now she sat under the tree in the jungle, watching the lesson Locke had intended for Walt. Walt stood, about twenty feet away from a tree, staring at it intensely. Violet could feel her heart racing, as Walt held a hunting knife in his right hand. Violet couldn't help but feel that familiar feeling of wanting it for herself, to kill the pain, but she shrugged it off, doing her best to ignore those feelings. She focused on Locke's lesson.

"Just concentrate, Walt." Locke whispered, as Walt held up the knife, still staring at the knot in the tree, and he threw it, but it landed a fair distance from the tree. Walt sighed out loud.

"That's the seventh time I've missed; why are you showing me this, I can't do it." Walt verbalized, as Locke went to grab the knife.

"You're just not concentrating hard enough, Walt. You _can_ do it, you just aren't thinking about it hard enough." Locke said, as he handed Walt the knife. Violet sighed, leaning against the tree trunk. She found this whole ordeal completely pointless. _It's not like he's ever going to hit the tree._ She thought to herself, as she stifled a yawn, thinking about how much trouble Walt would be in when they returned to the beach. _Michael hates it when Walt runs off on his own._ Violet stopped, as she thought of Kate. _Then again, Kate hates it when I run off on _my_ own._ She shook her head, watching as Locke whispered to Walt again.

"Just picture your success in your mind's eye." He said. Violet rolled her eyes, stretching out her legs, making herself comfortable. _Maybe I should just run back and let Michael and Kate know where we are._ She thought as Walt held the knife ready to throw again. It all happened so quickly. Walt threw the knife with so much speed and force, Violet wasn't even sure it left his hand. But then she looked at the tree, and saw the knife protruding from the knot in the tree he had been trying to hit for the last half hour. She stood up with a gasp, as Locke clapped Walt on the shoulder with a laugh.

"See? I knew you could do it." He congratulated. Violet ran up to Walt too.

"That was awesome!" She said. Walt smiled.

"It was weird; it was like I just...I can't even explain it, but I could _see_ it in my mind!" He exclaimed.

"Walt!" Michael was emerging from the trees with an angry expression wiped across his face. Violet knew by the expression on his face, he had seen the whole thing. He shifted his questioning glare from Walt, to Locke, who only looked at Michael with the most calming eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, letting the kids, my _son_ play with knives?" Michael demanded, raising his voice. Locke spread his arms out.

"Michael, I was merely teaching him how to -"

"You have absolutely no right to drag my kid into the jungle, and hand him a knife!" Michael shouted, stepping closer.

"Dad, he didn't drag me, I came by myself." Walt spoke up.

"You get back to camp, now!" Michael shouted, and then turned to Violet. "You'd better go too!" The two kids looked at each other and without another word, began stalking off toward the beach. As Walt continued forward, Violet paused in the bushes, to hear what Locke was saying.

"Michael, you should know that Walt is a special child." He said, still staring at the knife in the knot of the tree. "He should be treated like an adult; allowed to realize his full potential." Even though Michael's back was turned to her, Violet could almost feel him glaring at Locke with a murderous stare.

"You stay away from my son!" Michael spat. Violet sank away, running to catch up to Walt before Michael did.

They both arrived on the beach moments later, where Violet could see Kate in the corner of her eye, looking over in their direction. Violet avoided eye contact as best as possible, as Michael stormed out of the jungle. Violet and Walt both stepped away, plopping themselves down on the sand, both knowing they should have said something before running off.

"Do you think Kate will be mad?" Walt asked, breaking the silence. Violet sighed.

"I don't see how she can be; she wasn't there. She doesn't know what happened." She said, feeling relieved to know she was getting out of it, but when she looked up and saw Michael talking to Kate, both looking in their direction, that hope failed. Violet sighed.

"Never mind." She swallowed as Michael and Kate walked toward them.

"Walt, let's go." Michael said strictly, as he began to walk toward his tent. Walt looked at Violet for only a moment before he obeyed, and followed his father down the beach. Violet didn't move, as Kate sat down next to her. Kate was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm gonna have to get you a beeper or something." She said with a small smile. Violet looked at her for a moment, before she smiled back. Kate gently pushed her.

"Sorry." Violet said. "Walt was following Locke out into the jungle, and I didn't know if he should go alone." She still felt bad, for not telling Kate where she was going, but was glad Kate didn't seem upset about it. Violet was silent, as she remembered the feelings that went through her head when she saw that knife of Locke's. She sighed, feeling like this was the hardest thing to do, but she felt as though it needed to be done. She had already learned the hard way that it was best to let these people take care of her.

"Kate, while we were out in the jungle, Locke had a knife." Violet said, knowing Kate already knew this, since Michael had probably filled her in, but Kate continued to listen, knowing that was not the end of her confession. "I...a part of me...still wanted it." She was silent, drawing a pattern into the sand with her finger, waiting for Kate to say something.

"Hey." Violet looked up, and saw that Kate was being serious. "Thanks for telling me." Violet sighed a little.

"I didn't know what else to do." She confessed. "It wasn't as bad as when I had the...the Tylenol, but I was thinking about it still. I really miss her, Kate. I really miss my sister." Kate put her arm around Violet and squeezed.

"I know. It's hard to lose someone you love." Kate said. Violet looked at her.

"Did somebody you know die?" She asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, but I did lose someone I loved very much." She said, staring off into the distance. Violet sighed, as the two of them sat, temporarily trapped within the world of their own memories.

* * *

Violet was walking down the beach later that afternoon, looking for Walt. She hadn't seen him since Michael had taken him away to talk. Violet hoped he hadn't gotten into too much trouble; those two were on thin ice as it was.

She finally saw both Michael and Walt walking through what looked like a junkyard; scattered pieces of junk lay everywhere, probably old pieces from the fuselage. Violet watched, as both Michael and Walt searched among the pieces.

"What are you doing?" She wanted to know, as she joined them. Michael looked up with a confident smile.

"We're going to build a raft." He said. "So we can get the hell of this island for good." Violet's stomach sank. For the last few weeks, nobody had really discussed the possibility of being rescued, or of getting off this island. It seemed as though everyone had given up hope. As for Violet, she didn't think she wanted to leave the island. The only thing she had left was her father, and she wasn't all that willing to pack up and move to Los Angelos.

Violet searched with them for a little while, but ignored anything she thought might be useful, because the idea of a raft upset her. As they searched among the wreckage, Walt and Violet saw Locke and Boone heading toward the caves. Walt watched after them for a little while, before turning to his father, who still had his back turned.

"Dad, I'm going to get some water." He announced. Michael only nodded, as Walt began to leave. Violet followed, at first, until she realized he wasn't headed toward the water cooler. She grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Will you come with me?" He asked in an equally quiet whisper. Violet sighed.

"Fine." She replied, following him.

* * *

"Walt, I think you should respect your father's wishes, and stay away from me." Locke said, once Walt and Violet had caught up to him. They had followed Locke and Boone back to the beach, where Locke had finally realized he was being followed.

"My dad can't tell me what to do." Walt said as he raised his chin. "I'm ten years old."

"I don't believe this!" Violet turned and saw Michael stalking toward them with daggers for eyes, staring right at Locke. "I thought I told you to stay away from my son!"

"Michael, I was just telling Walt he shouldn't come near me." Locke tried to explain.

"I don't believe you! I want you to leave my son alone!" He paused, breathing in deeply. "If I catch you with my son again, I'll kill you." Violet and Walt exchanged wide-eyed glances as Locke stared at Michael for a moment, before he finally walked away. Before Michael could say anything, Walt reacted harshly.

"You're a jerk! How could you just send him away like that? I like Locke! He teaches me cool things! I hate you! You were never around when I was growing up! You only showed up when mom died! You're not my father!" He screamed out. Violet put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to stop him, but Walt was trembling from anger. Michael stared at him a moment, and Violet could tell Walt's words had hurt him, but he still maintained an authoritative stance.

"Walt, you're going to have to learn to start listening to me. I'm tired of having to tell you to stay put every few minutes. So as of now, you'd better start listening to me, I _am_ your father!" Michael's eyes burned with anger, but also pain. "So stay _put_!" Michael stormed off, leaving Walt to stare after him. Strangely, Violet could sense the anger Walt was feeling, as though she herself had been yelled at. It was an odd feeling. Strangely, she had felt this link with him since their first day on the island, and at first attributed it to their common grounds on losing a loved one, but the more time she spent with Walt, the more she could sense what he was feeling, and though he never said anything, Violet had a feeling he was feeling the same thing.

* * *

"You okay?" Kate asked as she approached Michael a little while later. Michael sighed.

"My own kid hates me." He said simply. "I don't know what else to do."

"Give it time." She said simply, thinking of how long it took Violet before she began to warm up to her. _That's different, Kate. She's not your kid. Stop acting like she is._

"Hey man." Hurley approached the two, and appeared to be worried.

"Hey Hurley, what's up?" Kate asked. Hurley shrugged before he spoke again.

"Uh, Michael, I thought you should know, you know, being his dad, and all. Walt just took off into the jungle with his dog, and he took Violet with him too." He said. Michael and Kate jumped up, staring at each other.

"Wonderful." Michael muttered, as he threw his arms in the air. "That kid just does not want to listen to me." Kate didn't have a chance to respond, as Michael was already running toward the jungle. Locke stopped in front of him.

"Get out of my way Locke!" Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Michael, I want to help you." Locke replied.

"You've helped enough!"

"Hey." Kate stared at Michael, hoping to stare some sense into him, before his anger took over him.

"Listen Michael, I know you're not happy with me right now, but I can help you. I know how to track; if I go with you, we'll find the kids a lot quicker than if you went alone." Locke explained. Michael only stared at him, before Kate breathed out.

"He's right, Michael." She said, trying to get Michael to see the sense of the situation. Michael was silent, staring at Locke with daggers for eyes, before he finally turned toward the jungle.

"Then let's go." He said, turning to look at Kate, and at Locke. Locke nodded, following Michael. Kate sighed, and followed, wanting to bring Violet back as much as Michael wanted to bring Walt back. The jungle really was too dangerous for two kids to be running off in, especially after what happened to Claire, and to Charlie.

Kate shuddered, and quickened her pace.

* * *

Violet struggled to keep up with Walt's pace, who was practically running through the jungle, led by Vincent. Violet hadn't wanted to go with him; she knew Kate wouldn't be too happy, and neither would Michael, but Walt had insisted on going, whether she was coming or not. He wanted to get away from his father; from the island, and Violet could sense he was leaving whether she went with him or not. So she followed him into the jungle, reasoning it would be better than him going in alone. _After all, he is only ten._ She thought, forgetting about the age difference at times.

"Walt, what are we doing?" She asked, as she struggled to catch her breath. Walt didn't answer, and Violet could still feel the anger he was feeling, so she continued to follow, keeping a safe distance, allowing him the space he might need.

The two froze to the spot when they heard a noise; a familiar noise Violet had heard once before. Her eyes widened as she remembered being on top of the mountain when she was following the search party the first couple of days on the island, when she had nearly been killed by a..._Oh no!_

"Walt." She said quietly; her tongue felt thick, and her mouth dry, as her heart began to hammer against her chest vigorously. Walt looked at her, expression changed from anger to fear so quickly. His fear added to hers, and she was sure the same was happening to him, as they circled the area. Vincent let out one vicious bark and pulled free of Walt's grip.

"Vincent!" He screamed, and began running after his dog.

"Walt, no!" Violet screamed, running after him, still hearing that familiar noise around her. As she chased after Walt, she kept her eyes peeled as best she could. But that thing had snuck up on her once before without her knowledge; who was to say it wouldn't happen again?

* * *

"These footprints are pretty fresh." Locke said, as he bent down on the ground to observe small footprints, as well as pawprints. "I'd say they were here not very long ago. Maybe five or ten minutes."

"Well, then they should be around here somewhere." Kate reasoned, circling the area for any sign of the kids. Michael was silent as he was staring at something on the ground.

"What's that, Michael?" Kate asked, as she and Locke joined him. They looked down and saw what Michael did. Vincent's leash.

That was when they heard it. A faint echo, but still distinct enough to hear. A scream, a cry for help. Kate's heart leapt in her throat.

"That's Violet." She said, as the three started running toward the source of the sound. Kate's imagination began to run through everything that could be happening to Violet at that moment, and it made her sick. Was Ethan there? Was he trying to take the kids? Or kill them? Kate didn't know; all she knew was Violet's cry for help was of pure terror.

Then she saw it. Both Violet and Walt were trapped inside the vines of what looked like a Banyan tree, screaming at the top of their lungs, and crying. A polar bear was growling and clawing at the tree, as the kids screamed. Kate barely felt Locke's hand grabbing her elbow and dragging her away from the scene. She pulled away fiercely.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"We won't be able to rescue them from here. We have to go around, and get them from up top." He pointed to the top of the tree where the kids were caged. Kate hated the idea of leaving Violet any longer than needed, especially when a polar bear was trying to kill them, but she saw Locke's point. Approaching them from the front would only make them targets, and what good would they be to Walt and Violet dead?

She followed Locke and Michael around, Violet's and Walt's scream echoing through her mind.

They reached the tree from behind, all three climbing up as quietly as possible so as not to alert the polar bear of its newest victims. Locke surveyed the situation, staring at the polar bear, who seemed to be growing more ferocious by the second. Kate stared down through the top of the tree to see Violet, tears streaming down her face, screaming out. Her and Walt clung to each other as they shrieked in terror.

"I'm going down to get them." Michael announced as Locke nodded.

"Alright, I'll make a rope out of these vines so I can pull you all out." Locke paused, and then handed Michael his hunting knife. "You may need this." Locke got straight to work, as Michael jumped down into the opening Violet and Walt were trapped in. Kate could hardly breathe, as she watched helplessly.

"Dad!" Walt shouted, as he and Violet turned to see Michael in the tree with them.

"It's okay guys, we're gonna get out of here." Michael said, as he looked above to see Locke was just finishing the rope. The polar bear's anger grew more dangerous, as he clawed at the vines briskly with a loud growl. Violet howled in pain, as one of the bear's claws skimmed the surface of her stomach. She fell backwards against Michael, as the whole tree began to shake, with the polar bear breaking apart vines, coming closer.

"Locke!" Michael screamed.

"Got it!" Locke began to lower the rope made of vines into the opening carefully, as Michael jumped up to grab it. He began wrapping it around his son's waist.

"Go!" Michael shouted as Locke pulled Walt up quickly. Kate helped get Walt out of the vine, and pulled him aside, as Locke readied the rope and lowered it again. Michael grabbed it and wrapped it around Violet's waist, as she flinched from the cut on her stomach.

"Thanks Michael." She said, through her tears. Michael quickly nodded as Locke pulled Violet up through the trees. Kate grabbed hold of Violet before she even reached the top and pulled her up, squeezing her tightly. Violet couldn't stop crying.

"It was trying to kill us! We were going to die!" She sobbed, as she clung to Kate. Kate wouldn't let go.

"It's okay, you're okay." She said, as she watched through the treetops, never letting Violet go. She watched as Michael thrust the hunting knife forward, causing a strangled sound to come from the bear's mouth before it fled into the jungle, with Michael still holding the bloody knife. As Locke pulled Michael up through the branches, Kate saw what she imagined to be a smile exchanged between Michael and Locke. She managed a smile too, still holding a frightened Violet, thankful they had made it in time.

* * *

The campfire danced vividly with the slight breeze that came across the camp. It had been hours since their escape from the polar bear, but still, Violet felt sick to her stomach. Jack had dressed her wound for her, disinfecting it and telling her she would be fine. She had felt lucky to have escaped with only a minor injury. If Michael, Locke and Kate hadn't shown up when they did, her and Walt would be dead; she knew that.

She sat on a log near the fire, wrapped in a blanket and staring ahead at the scene in front of her. Michael and Walt were sitting by their tent, looking through a box of what looked like letters. Letters Violet guessed from the look on Walt's face, were from his father, while he was growing up. Letters he had never been given. Violet sighed, as she watched the two laughing together, and creating a bond that had never been there before. A part of her was happy for Walt; he needed his father, but a part of her resented it too. She couldn't help but wonder if her father had ever tried writing her any letters, if perhaps they had gotten lost when she and Katie moved to Sydney. She began thinking about Katie, and of her mother, and of the times the three of them had shared together before her mom died. Those memories were so fresh, yet so distant at the same time.

She cuddled into her blanket, and even though she missed her mom, missed Katie and thought about her father, she couldn't help but be grateful that she had managed to escape the polar bear attack that afternoon. She couldn't help but be grateful that she was alive.


	14. Blazing Fires

**Chapter Fourteen: Blazing Fires**

A week had passed since the polar bear incident, and nightmares had flooded Violet's limited sleep since. Of polar bears, of death, of Katie, of Claire, of Ethan, of Charlie. Violet's nightmares were vivid details of the polar bear clawing its way through the tree, ready to devour its victims in an instant, had it not been for Locke, Michael and Kate. Her nightmares also relived the days following the polar bear incident; events that made Violet almost forget about the polar bear.

The night after hers and Walt's escape, Locke came running on to the beach, holding an unconscious Claire in his arms. Everybody had crowded around, thinking she was dead, but she was alive. Violet would never forget the emptiness in Claire's eyes as she looked around questionnably, asking them all who they were. Claire had no recollection of anything that had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was boarding the plane back in Sydney. She had no memory of Ethan, of Charlie, or anybody else.

Charlie wasn't doing so well either. Violet guessed it had to do with his near-death experience, and the fact that he blamed himself for Claire's disappearance, and now her loss of memory. He kept to himself mostly that week.

About a day after Claire came back to the camp, Violet heard Jack, Charlie and some others talking. Ethan had returned, and had caught Charlie out in the jungle, and threatened to kill one member of the island every night until Claire was returned to him. Violet still remembered the mix of fear and hatred on Charlie's face, as Jack suggested setting up a trap around the perimeter of the beach. That night, Violet could not sleep, no matter how much Kate had tried to convince her they were safe. But the trap didn't work; one of the castaways was killed by Ethan, who remained unseen the whole time, and a memorial service was held the next day. Violet didn't know who the deceased was; she had never met him, but the same fear she was feeling blanketed the camp. No trap was going to ward Ethan off. If they didn't do something soon, he would kill again and again until Claire was returned.

Violet only heard about it after the fact; Kate hadn't told her because she knew Violet would try to come, but Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Sayid had taken Claire out into the jungle to use her as bait to capture Ethan. It had been Claire's idea all along, who was picking up on the fact that people were going to die unless she was returned. Ethan had appeared, and Jack had jumped him, beating him, and ready to interrogate him, to discover anything useful about where he had come from, and why he had taken Claire, hung Charlie to die, and left Violet. Jack had said Ethan seemed ready to talk out of fear, but Charlie had emerged from the bushes, and shot Ethan seven times out of anger and hatred. Their answers had died that day along with Ethan.

That night, Violet had asked Charlie why he did it. He said Ethan deserved to die after what he did; taking Claire like that, and now Claire had no memory of what had happened to her. The thing that frightened Violet the most was that Charlie seemed to have no remorse over what he had done. He killed a man, and regretted nothing.

* * *

Violet tossed and turned, and woke with a start, for the fourth time that night. Sleep was becoming less and less for Violet over the last week. Ethan was dead; that much was true, but she couldn't help but wonder, were there others like Ethan? He wasn't on the plane, and according to Hurley's manefest list, he was the only one that wasn't on the plane among them. But Ethan had taken Claire deep into the jungle. What was out there? _Who_ was out there? It scared her to think about it.

The next morning, Violet could barely keep her eyes open. She hadn't gone back to sleep the night before, after her nightmares had awoken her. She splashed some water on her face in a failed attempt to wake herself up, as Kate approached her.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" She asked, out of concern. Violet sighed and shook her head. Kate looked at her seriously.

"Violet, you need to sleep." She said.

"I'm trying." Violet replied, feeling a slight twinge of frustration. She didn't mean to be snippy with Kate, but the lack of sleep was getting to her. Kate picked up on it immediately.

"I know you are, I'm just worried about you, that's all." She said as she handed Violet a towel she had brought with her for Violet. Violet took it and dried the water from her face, saying nothing.

"So what are you doing today?" Kate asked as she handed Violet a bottle of water, eyeing her carefully. Violet accepted it and took a sip.

"I was thinking of hanging out with Walt." She replied.

"I saw him helping his dad build the raft, but I'm sure they would welcome the extra help." Kate said with a smile. Violet cringed inside. She hated this raft idea, and had really hoped Michael would have given up on it by now, but he was more motivated than ever, what with everything that had been happening on the island; deaths and disappearances. He vowed to get his son away from it, to keep him safe. Violet hated the idea of being rescued, because she knew if Michael and Walt ever made it to safety on their raft, they would send somebody out to the island. Violet did not want to be rescued, and she especially didn't want to see Walt drift away on a raft, to go somewhere she would probably never see him again.

"You okay?" Kate asked, snapping Violet out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm going to go find Walt, and help him and his dad with the raft." Violet replied, waving a quick goodbye, and running down the beach toward Michael's and Walt's raft site.

* * *

Violet spent most of the day with Walt and Michael, as they built the raft, but in all honesty, Violet didn't do anything. She pretended like she was helping, but mostly just watched. The more she watched the mechanics behind the raft, the more she realized how much this was going to be a definite possibility, and soon.

"How long do you think it's going to take for this raft to be finished?" Violet asked cautiously, as Michael wiped his brow from sweat. He appeared to be thinking, as he scanned the raft carefully.

"I'm not sure, maybe another week, or so." He replied. Violet's stomach dropped. _That soon? I thought it would take much longer than that!_ She sighed, as she stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." She stated, and Walt turned to his dad.

"Can I go too?" He asked. Michael seemed to think about it, but finally nodded.

"Just don't go into the jungle, guys." He warned. Violet secretly rolled her eyes. After their close encounter with the polar bear, she wasn't going anywhere near that jungle.

Walt caught up to her, and the two of them wandered down the beach, silent for a long time, before either one of them said a single word. Violet was beginning to hate, and resent the relationship that was beginning to form between Michael and Walt. The very concept of family was a distant memory to her now, and hadn't had to deal with it on this island, but as Walt and Michael were growing closer, she couldn't help but think of her mom, and Katie, and the family they used to have. It wasn't fair; at least Walt had his father. _You have your father too._ She thought to herself, but in her mind, she had no father. It was his fault she was here on this island, and his fault that her mother, and Katie were dead. She wanted nothing to do with him; she never wanted to leave this island to face the possibility of having to meet him, and having to stay with him if custody were ever granted to him.

"You and your dad seem to be getting closer." Violet said, a little too bitterly. She hadn't meant to; but she couldn't help herself. So much was raging through her mind. She could lose Walt in a week or so, the only friend who truly understood what she was going through, the only one who's wounds were still fresh. She was resentful of everything. Walt could only stare at her for a minute, before he stopped. She turned and stared at him.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, picking up on her hostility. Violet shrugged.

"What do you mean? I was just making a point." She said.

"I don't know my dad, at all. I'm only working with him because he's making me. I know about as much about him as you know about your dad." Walt replied. Violet's stomach dropped. She hadn't even said anything, but somehow, she wasn't surprised. Ever since the day they first met, they had that connection they couldn't explain, or talk about. She wasn't surprised he was picking up on things, the same way she had picked up on things about him.

"I guess not." She said, continuing to walk down the beach again, walking slowly for Walt to catch up. When he did, she turned to him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She said. He shrugged, and Violet could feel that there were no hard feelings between them, but still, as she turned and saw Michael working hard on the raft, all she wanted to do was scream!

* * *

Kate was coming back from the caves with a cooler full of water bottles to stock up for the next few days, when she saw Jack off in the distance, chopping firewood. She smiled, and approached him, dropping the cooler to the ground.

"Hey stranger." She said, as he turned around.

"Oh hey Kate. What's up?" Jack asked. She shrugged, and looked off in the distance, to see Michael working hard on the raft, with Violet and Walt helping him. Kate shook her head.

"Do you think it's really going to work?" She asked, motioning toward the raft. Jack stared at Michael and the kids for a moment, as though considering it. He shrugged.

"It's possible, I mean I've checked it out. I don't know a lot about building stuff, but it looks pretty safe. I think it's a definite possibility." He replied. "Did you hear he's taking Sawyer with him?"

Kate stared at him incredulously.

"How did _that_ happen?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"From what I understand, he had something Michael needed for the raft, and you know Sawyer, he wanted a trade." He chopped another piece of wood. "And I guess Michael was desperate for that part."

"So Sawyer will be leaving next week with Michael and Walt, I guess." Kate said, feeling something she had never felt before. She didn't even like Sawyer, so why was she so distraught by these news?

"How's Violet doing?" Jack asked. Kate smiled. Jack was so sweet, always checking up on everybody every couple of days or so. He seemed to take a special interest in Violet though, for some reason, but then, so had she.

"Well, she's not sleeping, and when she is, it's been nightmares. She's woken up screaming a few times already, and it's beginning to worry me. I think too much stuff is happening, and the stress is too much for her. I'm hoping Michael and Walt will get that raft working so they can get to safety and send some help. Maybe what Violet needs is to get off this island." She said. Jack shrugged.

"If that ever happens." He said, and stared back into Kate's questioning eyes. "Sorry Kate, I want to get off this island as much as the next person, but I'm just trying to be realistic. The raft may not work, and even if it does, how will they know where to go? There's just so many 'what if's.' I just don't want anybody to get their hopes up." Kate had to agree with him there.

"You're right, I wouldn't want anybody to get disappointed either." She said, thinking of Violet, as she watched her off in the distance, rubbing her eyes every few seconds. _Violet, I wish you would get some sleep. You're just not yourself._ She thought.

* * *

That night, after the sun went down, and the stars speckled the black sky, the islanders began to get themselves ready for bed, as it was getting late. Kate was sitting with Sun by the fire. It wasn't too long ago that everybody discovered Sun could speak English. Jin hadn't been all too happy with the discovery, but had accepted it, eventually.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Sun asked, staring at the sky. Kate smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty." She agreed, throwing another log in the fire. She looked around, and shivered at the cold breeze. The island always got colder at night, but tonight, the wind was stronger than usual. She pulled her sweater tighter around herself, shivering slightly.

"It's getting cold." Kate pointed out as she watched the fire dancing with the breeze, threatening to blow out. She turned around and stared at her tent, making sure it was securely fastened to it's poles she had set up. The last thing she needed was for her tent to go flying. _Then Violet really wouldn't sleep._ She thought to herself. She had already asked Sawyer earlier if he happened to have an extra blanket in his stash, so Violet would at least be warm, maybe helping her to sleep better. He had obliged, but she had to trade him her cooler of water for it. It was no big deal, she would just go back out to the caves the next day and refill. The blanket was waiting in the tent, but strangely, Kate hadn't seen Violet all night. Then again, she hadn't seen Michael or Walt, and she wasn't really looking for them. Violet was probably still helping with the raft.

No sooner had she thought about the raft when she heard shouting coming from off in the distance about a fire. Kate and Sun jumped up and saw where everyone was running toward. The raft. It was completely engulfed in flames! The islanders were doing their best to throw buckets of water and sand on the raft, to douse the fire, and Sun and Kate jumped in to help. It took a very long time, for the flames to finally die down, and their efforts had been lost. The raft was completely ruined. It lay in a pile of ashes and broken wood, never to be used again. Kate looked up and saw Michael staring at the wreckage, shaking his head slowly. Walt was standing next to him, looking around as though trying to figure out the source of the fire. Kate was wondering the same thing. Who could have started such a fire? And why?

* * *

When Kate made it back to her tent, she saw Violet sitting down, writing in her journal, or rather, drawing. Kate knew Violet couldn't write anything down, she only drew, but whatever helped her vent her emotions.

"Hey kiddo." Kate said quietly, as she knelt down. Violet managed a small smile.

"Hey." She said, as she stifled a yawn, and looked down toward the beach. "What's going on?" Kate sighed.

"Somebody caught the raft on fire." She replied. Violet gasped.

"What? Why?" She asked, as she closed her journal. Kate shrugged.

"I wish I knew. Nobody saw anybody, but the raft is completely ruined." She said. Violet shook her head.

"So what does that mean? They're going to stay on the island?" She asked. Kate sighed.

"I don't know, Violet. There's nothing anybody can do right now, it's late and it's windy." She replied. "But _you_ need to get some sleep. I'm worried about you. You're going to get sick if you don't get some sleep." Kate reached over and grabbed the thick blanket she had traded her water for, and waited until Violet threw her journal over to one side, and curled up in her usual fetal position. Kate draped the thick blanket over her, and Violet puckered her brow.

"Where'd you get this from?" She asked curiosly. Kate smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She replied. "But whatever helps you get the sleep you need." Kate settled herself down as well, and after saying goodnight to Violet, fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the ground. Violet lay awake, staring up at the night sky, unable to sleep once again.

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke up to see Violet wasn't in the tent. That was strange, usually Kate was up before her. _Except for the last few nights, because she hasn't been sleeping._ Kate stretched as she sat up, and looked over to where Violet's blanket lay in a forgotten bundle. Kate sighed, knowing Violet hadn't slept again, as she gathered the blanket to fold up. From the blanket, fell Violet's journal. Kate stopped when she saw it, knowing she shouldn't, but Violet had been acting so strangely the last few days, Kate was beginning to worry.

She looked around quickly, and reached for Violet's journal.

* * *

Violet was watching from a distance, arms crossed, as she watched Michael gathering wood and supplies, bringing them over to the site of the original raft. Violet shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. He still wanted to build a raft, even after all the work he had put into the first one.

"Michael, what are you doing?" She asked, hoping he was doing something else. _Maybe he's just gathering wood for the fire. But why isn't he bringing it over to the firepit? _Michael smiled with a small shrug.

"I'm building a raft." He replied. Violet stared in surprise.

"But your raft burned down. There's nothing left." She pointed out.

"I know, but I'm not giving up. I'm going to build a new one, a better one. Violet, I have to get my son off this island." Michael vowed, as he went back to his work. Violet sighed, shaking her head. She felt slightly light-headed, and walked down the beach in the opposite direction, plopping herself down in the sand, watching the ocean, feeling angry and confused. She jumped when Kate sat next to her; she hadn't even seen her coming.

"Good morning." Kate said. Violet nodded. Kate didn't even have to ask; she knew just by looking at the black circles under Violet's eyes that she had another sleepless night. Kate stared at Violet for only a moment, before she asked her what she came to ask her.

"Violet, why did you burn the raft?" She asked. Violet turned her head quickly, with wide eyes, as she stared at Kate. Kate only stared at her, without saying a word, waiting for Violet to admit to her crime. Violet only stared at Kate, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What-"

"Violet, I saw your journal. I saw the pictures you drew. I know it was you." Kate said quickly. "So why did you do it?" She expected Violet to grow defensive and angry at the concept of Kate going through her journal, but she seemed too surprised to even react. She was trying to come up with an excuse, a lie, but it wasn't working. There was nothing else to do. Violet began to cry a little.

"If that raft was finished, Michael would take Walt, and they would leave this island. I would never see him again. If they ever found safety, they would send a rescue plane and take us off this island." She replied. Kate puckered her brow, not expecting that answer at all.  
"Violet, don't you want to be rescued?" She asked, surprised.

"No, I don't! If we're rescued, they'll send me to my father, who will probably get legal guardianship once they find out Katie's dead! I won't go with him, I _can't_ go with him! I hate him! He's the reason everything in my life has gone wrong!" Violet yelled out. Kate looked at her in surprise.

"Violet, why would you say that?" She asked.

"Because, he walked out on us right before I was born. My mother was pregnant with me. He was going to be a father again, and he _left!_ My mother died because he wasn't there to take care of her! Katie died because he insisted on meeting me, after _fourteen _years of no contact, no letters, nothing! That was the _only_ reason we had to be on that stupid plane! He's the reason I've lost everybody that means anything to me!" Violet yelled out, and then took a deep breath, as Kate listened carefully. "I _need_ to stay on this island. It's my home now. I hope we _never_ get rescued." She stared off into the ocean, wiping away her tears angrily. Kate stared at her, amazed at how much she had revealed in only a moment, but suddenly everything made sense to Kate. This was the first time Violet had ever mentioned her parents at all, Kate didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to tell anybody what I did?" Violet asked, after a moment of silence. Kate turned and looked at her, considering. Violet wouldn't even look at her, as she stared at the ocean stubbornly.

"No." Kate said simply, and Violet turned to look at her, and smiled appreciatively. "But, you have to promise me you won't burn down this raft Michael's building now. I know you don't want to be rescued, but other people do, Violet. Some people have families to get home to. I know you don't want to go back, but please promise me you won't burn down the new raft. I promise you, Violet, everything will be okay, whether we get rescued or not." Violet sighed, and finally nodded.

"I won't burn down that raft." She said honestly. "But I don't know what I'm going to do when Walt leaves." With that, she began to cry again. Kate reached over and held Violet close. Kate would never understand the connection Violet felt with Walt; she could barely understand the connection she felt to Violet herself. Nothing on this island seemed to make any sense anymore. She had a feeling nothing ever would.


	15. Life and Death

**Chapter Fifteen: Life and Death**

The sun was just beginning to rise, as Violet stared at Katie's grave, still kneeling in the mud. She had been there most of the night, having not been able to sleep, once again. She had left the tent sometime in the middle of the night, as Kate slept soundly, and had been kneeling by Katie's grave since.

She squinted when she saw the sun was beginning to rise and realized Kate would wonder where she went, when she saw Violet was out of her bed, but Violet knew Kate would soon figure it out. Violet had been gone most mornings when Kate woke up; what else did she have to do? She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

Even still, Violet stood up and walked back toward the beach, rubbing her eyes, feeling sleepy. It made no sense to her; she felt so overtired, and worn out, all she wanted to do was sleep, but every time she tried, her mind began to wander. Thoughts of Claire's kidnapping, and Ethan, and whoever else was out there. Fears of losing Walt, of being rescued, of meeting her father. These were the things that kept her awake.

She arrived back on the beach to find most people emerging from their tents, and washing up in the ocean, getting ready for another day. Violet stifled a yawn as she saw Kate off in the distance, scanning the beach carefully. Violet covered her mouth, hiding her yawn, and approached Kate carefully. Kate sighed, relieved.

"Again?" Was all she asked, and Violet nodded, knowing what Kate was asking. Kate smiled sympathetically.

"I wish you would get some sleep." She said. Violet shrugged.

"I've been okay." She replied. Kate wasn't so sure, but let it go, which Violet was secretly grateful for. She turned to see Walt emerging from his tent, with Vincent following close behind. Violet said a quick goodbye to Kate and ran to greet Walt. Kate sighed, and shook her head. It had been more than a week now since Violet had stopped sleeping properly, and Kate was beginning to worry. She was beginning to wonder if she should inform Jack; he might know what to do better than she would.

* * *

"So, how's the raft coming along?" Violet asked, as she and Walt had some breakfast together. Walt shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." He replied. Violet hadn't had the heart to tell him she was the one who burned down the first raft. She didn't know how Walt felt about being rescued, but he was helping his dad build the raft, and Violet couldn't bear to hurt her best friend by telling him she was the one who prolonged his rescue.

"How long do you think it will take before this one is done?" Violet wanted to know. Walt shrugged, and Violet knew he didn't know any better than she did. She was feeling rather impatient, though, not having any idea when she would have to say goodbye to the only one on this entire island who understood her.

"Did you hear about Boone?" Walt broke the silence, and Violet turned to him, shaking her head.

"The last I heard, he was headed out to the jungle with Locke for some mysterious reason. Seriously, what is up with those two anyway? I wonder what's so important out there that's making them-"

"He's dying." Walt interrupted, still staring out at the ocean, not seeming to care. Violet couldn't help but gasp.

"Dying? What do you mean? What happened?" She asked, feeling her heart beating wildly against her chest. Walt shrugged.

"I don't know. Locke brought Boone to Jack, telling him he fell off a cliff or something. I didn't see much, I just saw a lot of blood." He explained. Violet swallowed hard as she stared at Walt.

"How...how do you know he's dying?" She asked, fearing the answer. There had always been something different about Walt; he knew things, and maybe that was why Walt could connect to Violet the way he did. There was just something about him; Violet couldn't figure it out, but she trusted him.

"I just...know." Walt didn't seem to understand it either, but he turned to Violet with serious eyes. "We have to get off this island." Violet turned to him, shocked at his sudden change of subject.

"What?"

"We have to get off this island, Violet." He repeated. Violet shook her head.

"I'm not leaving this island, Walt. You have to understand. If I leave, they'll make me go to my dad, and I _don't_ want to see him. Why can't you understand that Wa-"

"Violet, you _have_ to get off this island, before..."

"Before what? What, Walt?" Violet was beginning to grow nervous and afraid. What did Walt know, or think he knew? What was going on? She had never seen him look this afraid before, as he stared right at her.

"If you don't leave this island, something bad is going to happen to you." Walt said, shaking his head as though he didn't believe it himself. Violet puckered her brow.

"Something bad? What are you talking about? Walt, you're scaring me."

"I don't know, it's...just this feeling I have." He suddenly shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing." Violet sighed, as she looked out at the ocean once again. _I'm sure it's something...but what?_ Violet sighed. _I won't leave this island. I don't know what Walt is talking about, but I _can't_ leave this island_.

Snapped out of her thoughts, she saw Kate running from the caves, carrying an armful of what looked like bottles. Violet got up, said bye to Walt, and ran up to Kate, to help grab some of what she was carrying but it was too late. Kate had been running too fast, without paying attention, and she slipped, causing all the bottles to fall to the ground and shatter. Kate swore under her breath as she stood herself up. Violet looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Kate sighed, and shook her head.

"I don't know if you heard about Boone or not, but he's not doing so great. I went to get some alcohol from the caves. I'll have to go back and get some more." She replied.

"I'll help you." Violet offered. Kate sighed.

"Violet, you should stay here and get some rest. Your body won't be able to handle all this stress if it's not well rested."

"I'm fine. Let's go, Boone is dying." Violet ran off into the jungle toward the caves.

"Violet!" Kate chased after her, catching up after a few moments, and walked beside her, deciding not to argue anymore.

"I saw you talking to Walt this morning." Kate pointed out. "Does he know when the raft will be ready?" Kate knew this was a sensitive topic for Violet, but still, she wanted to know, not just out of curiosity, but also because she knew how deeply it was troubling Violet.

"He doesn't know anymore than I do." Violet replied, breathing heavily, as she trudged through the high bushes. That was when she heard another person breathing heavily. She turned and saw Kate was doing fine; who was it?

Violet ran toward the source of the noise, and as she staggered through a high bush, she gasped. Claire was hunched over on the ground, crying and breathing heavily, holding her stomach tightly.

"Claire!" Violet screamed out as she fell to her knees in front of Claire. Kate was right beside her.

"Claire, talk to me, what's going on? Is it the baby?" Kate asked, steadying Claire by holding her arms. Claire, still crying, managed to nod her head.

"Okay Claire, it will be okay. Just lie back okay?" Kate helped ease Claire down into a lying position, with her head against a rock. Claire was almost screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with her, Kate?" Violet asked, fearing she knew the answer, but still, hoped she was wrong.

"She's going to have her baby, Violet." Kate replied, never looking at Violet, keeping her attention focused on Claire, who was gasping for breath. When Kate made sure she was as comfortable as she was going to get.

"I can't have this baby!" Claire screamed out in agonizing pain. "Not here! Not on this island! I can't have it!"

"You need to calm down Claire. This baby is coming, and he or she needs you to be strong." Kate tried to calm Claire down, as she turned around to face Violet seriously. Violet nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Violet, you need to run back to camp and get Jack. Tell him Claire is about to give birth and we need him." Kate demanded. Violet shook her head.

"But Kate, I-"

"Now, Violet!" Kate yelled, turning back to Claire, trying to calm her down. Violet sighed, and ran toward camp. She knew Jack would be in his tent, working hard to save Boone's life. Would he really leave to help Claire give birth? Violet was doubtful, but still, she knew she had to try.

* * *

Violet skidded to a halt just outside of Jack's tent, where she could hear him screaming out orders to whoever he had enlisted as his aids. She didn't know what else to do but to burst in, uninvited. She froze at the sight of Boone, lying in his own pool of blood, as pale as a sheet, and groaning. Violet held her hand over her mouth, and felt her head spin. He was going to die, Violet knew it, just as surely as Walt knew it. _How many more people have to die?_ She wondered to herself. _Katie..._

"Violet, what are you doing in here? What do you want?" Jack shouted. Violet jumped, and looked around nervously, seeing Sun and Charlie in the tent, all staring up at her the same way Jack was. Violet couldn't find her tongue.

"Violet!" Jack screamed but now his eyes were back on Boone, who seemed to be muttering incoherently.

"It's Claire. Kate and I, we found her. She's...she's in the jungle, and she's having her baby. Jack, we need-"

"I'm in the middle of something, Violet." Jack interrupted.

"But Jack, I-"

"Violet! He's going to die! You'll have to tell Kate to deliver the baby on her own!"

"Jack, but-"

"Go, Violet!" Jack yelled out, causing Violet to jump. Charlie grabbed hold of her arm and led her out of the tent, staring at her seriously.

"Claire's having her baby?" He asked, eyes wide. Violet nodded, feeling queasy again.

"Yeah, Kate told me to come and get Jack. I didn't know what else to do." She began to cry. She hated being yelled at, especially when all she was trying to do was help. All that blood she had seen hadn't helped either. Charlie took her hand, and started toward the jungle.

"It's okay love, but we have to get to Claire. Show me where they are." Violet quickly dried her tears on her arm.

"They're halfway to the caves. You'll find them easily. I have to do something first." She left Charlie, and ran toward her own tent, head pounding.

* * *

Charlie arrived to find Kate talking to Claire, trying to keep her calm, but Claire couldn't stop crying about how she couldn't have a baby. She never wanted this to happen on the island, and that she can't raise a baby on a deserted island. Charlie fell to the ground next to Kate. Kate turned to him.

"You're not Jack." She pointed out, looking behind him to see if anyone else was coming. Charlie shook his head.

"Jack's not coming." He explained. Kate's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" She hissed, hoping Claire hadn't heard.

"Jack's busy with Boone. He said you'd have to deliver the baby." Charlie whispered. Kate swallowed hard, and stared at Claire, who was still crying.

"Claire, it's me, Charlie. It's okay, we're here." Charlie said, leaning in a little. Kate breathed out, looking toward the jungle, hoping, by some small miracle, Jack would emerge from the bushes, to tell her what she was supposed to do. She saw a shape running toward them off in the distance. _Jack._ She said to herself, as she smiled to herself, but when the figure came into focus, she saw it wasn't Jack at all. It was Violet, carrying an armful of supplies. She tripped once, but pulled herself up quickly, gathering her things and running toward the three at top speed, determination written across her face. Violet dropped everything beside Kate, as she took a deep breath, coughing for air as she knelt down. Kate grabbed hold of her arm.

"I thought I asked you to get Jack." She hissed. Violet shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I tried, Kate, but he wouldn't. Boone's dying, Jack's trying to save him. He said you'd have to deliver the baby by yourself." She explained, and turned to the pile of things she dropped. "I brought what I could. I didn't know if any of these things would help, but I had to do something." She forced herself not to cry. Claire was a basket case, about to give birth. She had to hold herself together for Claire. Kate picked up on this and nodded, giving Violet's arm a squeeze.

"Thank you." She said, and grabbed hold of the blanket Violet had brought, lying it down by Claire's legs. Violet took a bottle of water, and opened it. She approached Claire, who was still crying, and appearing to be in pain, and offered the bottle of water to her.

"Claire, you should drink this." Violet said, as she knelt down next to Claire. Claire only shook her head.

"I don't want to have this baby on this island." She cried. "What if there's something wrong with it? What if _they_ did something to it when I was taken? I don't remember anything! What if they did something to my baby?" Violet looked at Kate, who shook her head.

"Claire, you can't think like that. You have to stay calm. This baby is coming." She said as calmly as possible.

"No! I won't let it! I can't have this baby! I can't do this alone!" Claire screamed.

"But you won't be alone, Claire. We're all here. We aren't going to let you go through anything alone." Kate said. Claire only shook her head. Violet sighed, and took hold of Claire's hand.

"Kate's right, Claire. You aren't alone. I...I used to think I was alone on this island, too. When Katie...died, there was nobody left. I was alone, but Kate's right, Claire. There are people on this island who care about you, just like they cared about me and took care of me when I needed it the most." Violet peered back at Kate for a moment, and then back at Claire. "I don't know what I would have done without them. You aren't alone, Claire. I know how you're feeling, but you have to trust me. Everything will be okay. There were people who are still looking out for me, and...well I know there are people on this island who will help take care of you and your baby." She looked over at Charlie, who was nodding. It was no secret that Charlie had feelings for Claire.

Claire was still breathing heavily, but she seemed to be weighing Violet's words carefully. Violet was sure she even saw a small hint of a smile.

"Okay Claire." Kate said quietly. "Let's get this baby out."

* * *

Violet sat by the fire that evening, cuddled up in a blanket, as she stared forward at the scene in front of her. Sayid and Jin were digging a hole over by where Katie's grave was. Violet still couldn't believe it, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Boone had died while she was in the jungle with Charlie, Claire and Kate. Jack had done his best, but it just wasn't enough to save his life. Violet hadn't seen Jack the whole evening, but she heard he had gone back to the caves to be alone. Violet sighed, shivering as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. She heard a noise, and turned her head to see Shannon sitting by her tent, watching Sayid and Jin digging what would be Boone's grave. Shannon was crying, but only slightly. Violet felt her pain; Boone was her stepbrother, after all. Violet didn't know much about their relationship to one another, but she knew what it felt like to lose somebody.

Not far from where Shannon was sitting, Violet saw Claire and Charlie sitting by Charlie's tent, Claire holding a new baby in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. Violet managed a small smile. Claire had given birth to a healthy baby boy, whom she had given the name Aaron. As Claire held her baby, she had a new glow about her, and Violet could tell she was glad she had given birth after all, and Charlie seemed adament about not leaving her side, and Claire seemed to have no reservations.

Still, Violet couldn't help but feel angry. A new life had begun, but in exchange for Boone's death. It just didn't seem fair; it didn't seem right. Violet's head was spinning, her whole body felt exhausted, but she knew even if she tried to sleep, sleep wouldn't come, and even if it did, she would have nightmares about Boone's death. She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep again.

She noticed she was no longer alone. Walt was sitting next to her, holding a blanket around himself as well. Violet sighed.

"You were right, Walt. You knew Boone was going to die. When I saw him lying there in Jack's tent, I knew too. It's not that I thought Jack couldn't save him, because if anybody could, it would be Jack, but I just...knew." She looked at Walt. "Why?" Walt shrugged.

"I don't know." Was all he could say, as he watched the two men digging the grave. Violet felt her heart beating, but she had to ask.

"If you knew Boone was going to die, but couldn't explain how you knew, then...do you really think something bad is going to happen to me...if I don't leave this island?" She asked nervously, remembering what Walt had said earlier. Walt looked down, shrugging.

"I don't know. It's just...a bad feeling." He looked at her. "Don't you have it?" Violet sighed.

"No." She answered honestly, staring at the ocean.

"Then maybe it's nothing." Walt replied, but Violet wasn't so sure. Still, she didn't know what was worse. Returning back to LA to meet the father who was to blame for everything bad that had ever happened in her life, or to face whatever dangers the island held. No matter what dangers the island possessed for her, she still felt the island was more her home now than anywhere else.


	16. Action Is Taken

**Chapter Sixteen: Action Is Taken**

Violet exaled heavily as she heaved another pile of firewood from the other end of the beach, and began carrying it toward the camp. She had been at it all morning; ever since the sun had marked its place in the sky. It had been yet another night of no sleep. Violet hadn't even laid down; she sat up and drew pictures in her journal all night, as Kate slept. Violet had left early to get some firewood. She wanted to keep busy.

As she made her way onto the beach, carrying the heavy load of firewood, she peered over to see Michael and Walt working on the raft. Violet nearly dropped her wood, as she stared at the raft. It had improved significantly since the day before; it looked as though it was almost finished. Violet shuddered at the thought, shrugged it off, and dropped her pile of firewood next to the firepit. She looked up to see Kate standing over the firepit.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked. Violet breathed out, as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Gathering firewood for the fire tonight." She answered meekly. Kate noticed how pale Violet's skin was, and shook her head. Violet gave a quick smile, though it seemed fake, and ran off toward the end of the beach again, to grab another load, before Kate could say anything. Kate sighed to herself, and noticed how quickly the raft was coming along, and was shocked herself. Kate gazed down the beach to see Violet running at top speed, and she shook her head. _She's trying to distract herself from the possibility that Walt may be leaving, and we may be rescued._ She thought to herself. Still, she was worried. Violet hadn't slept properly in over a week, and now she was physically exerting herself; she was going to make herself sick. _Maybe I should talk to Jack._ Kate thought to herself, as Violet made her way back to the beach, with another armful of firewood.

* * *

"Well, look at you, little lady. You're a regular Robinson Crusoe." Violet turned to see Sawyer grinning at her.

"Who?" She breathed, as she gasped for air. Sawyer shrugged.

"Nevermind. I wouldn't expect a kid as young as you to understand." He retorted. Violet rolled her eyes. Sawyer was such a smart alec, and Violet couldn't stand him. For the most part, she tried to avoid him. She headed toward the firepit, and she heard Sawyer clearing his throat. She turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"You dropped a piece of wood, baby." He gave a sarcastic wink as he motioned toward a small log Violet had dropped. Violet glowered at him as she turned toward the firepit. She dropped her stash, and looked around, for something to do. She saw Michael and Walt still working on the raft, and she looked away. The last thing she wanted to do was help get the raft out into the ocean sooner than it had to be. She saw a case of empty water bottles near Kate's tent, and smiled to herself. She knelt down, stuffing the water bottles in a small knapsack, and settled it on her back. She began her run toward the caves, forcing herself not to stop. The adrenaline felt good.

* * *

"I don't get it. For someone who isn't getting any sleep, she seems pretty active today." Charlie said to Kate as the two of them watched Violet run toward the caves at top speed. Kate shook her head with a sigh.

"I know. I've been trying to get her to stop; she's only going to make herself sick." Kate replied. "I think she's trying to distract herself. She's pretty upset these days." Charlie nodded.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the raft almost being done." He pointed out. Kate looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked, wondering if somehow he had found out Violet was the one who burnt down the raft. Charlie only shrugged.

"It doesn't take a genius to see how close she is to that Walt kid. Once that raft is finished, Walt's out of here, and Violet's still here. I can't imagine that's easy for her to think about." He said, crossing his arms as he stared at the raft. Kate nodded. _But it's so much more than just that._ She thought to herself, remembering what Violet had told her about her father, who was still in LA.

"I'm going to check on Claire." Charlie went to leave, but turned to Kate once more. "I'm sure Violet will be alright." Kate sighed as Charlie walked away. _I hope so._

* * *

The next morning, Violet was up bright and early from another sleepless night, and decided to gather some more firewood. She didn't even notice Kate was not in the tent, as she set off to the other end of the beach. She could feel the sweat forming on her brow as she ran down the beach; it was going to be another hot day.

She piled as much firewood as she could into her arms, so much she couldn't even see over her pile, as she stumbled her way back toward the firepit. She could feel her breathing growing heavier and heavier with every step she took, but she made it to the firepit, and dropped her wood, to find Kate standing there once again. Violet sighed.

"What?" She asked, wondering why Kate had been giving her those looks lately. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked. Violet stared at her.

"The same thing I was doing yesterday. Gathering wood for the fire." She said as patiently as she could. What was Kate getting at?

"Violet." Kate said quietly, in that familiar voice that Violet recognized as one of worry. "You need to slow down." Violet puckered her brow.

"Why? I'm just helping out."

"Violet, you haven't slept in more than a week. Your body can't handle all this extra stress."

"I've been okay, Kate. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Not yet, Violet, but the more you exert yourself like this, the more your body is going to shut down because it hasn't had a chance to rest. Violet, I haven't even seen you sit down for more than five minutes for the last two days. What's going on?" Kate was beginning to worry. Violet shook her head.

"Nothing's going on. I just...I just have to keep busy." She said. Kate only looked at her with that look again, and Violet sighed.

"I'm fine Kate. Please stop worrying." With that, Violet ran toward the end of the beach to get more firewood. Kate sighed out loud, feeling frustrated. _What is it going to take?_ As she was watching Violet run down the beach, her heart skipped a beat when Violet slowed down halfway down the beach, swaying slightly. A hand went to her head, and down she went in the sand.

"Violet!" Kate yelled as she ran down the beach, seeing Jack joining her in the corner of her eye.

"What happened?" Jack asked, as he ran beside Kate.

"I don't know; she just collapsed." Kate replied as the two of them ran down the beach. Jack sank to his knees beside Violet and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. Kate knelt down beside her, and watched carefully as Jack felt Violet's forehead, and pulled her up into a sitting position, calling her name quietly. Kate felt a wave of relief as Violet's eyes fluttered open, squinting from the brightness of the sun.

"Violet, are you okay?" Jack asked, as Violet turned to look at him. She was silent for a moment as she considered his question.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, trying to disguise the weakness in her voice.

"Well, you could have fooled me." Jack joked. "You did just faint, after all."

"I'm fine. I just tripped. I must have hit my head." Violet lied.

"That's not how it looked to me." Kate put in as patiently as she could. Violet turned and looked at her, but didn't say a word.

"I think the best thing for you right now, Violet, is to go back to your tent and take a bit of a rest." Jack added. Violet pulled away from Jack, and staggered to stand up.

"I don't need to rest. I'm fine." She said, as Jack and Kate stood as well.

"Violet, you _aren't _fine!" Kate exclaimed. Violet shook her head, and turned away, walking toward the end of the beach, obviously planning to continue her work. Kate sighed, feeling very frustrated.

"Do you have any idea what caused her to pass out like that?" Jack asked, as the two of them watched Violet carefully.

"Jack, she hasn't slept in over a week! I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure running around when it's this hot when she hasn't slept for that long isn't good for her. Her body is overtired already, and she's just exerting it even more." Kate replied, angrily. "I'm so worried about her; especially now. How many times is she going to faint before she realizes she needs to get some sleep, or at least sit down for a while?"

"I don't know, Kate, but you are right. Her body won't be able to handle all this physical exertion, not when it hasn't had time to rest." Jack replied. "I guess the best thing to do is keep an eye on her, and reinforce how important it is for her to slow down."

"I've tried that Jack, she just doesn't listen. I think she's trying to keep herself busy so she doesn't have to think about the raft being close to done. I know she doesn't want Walt to leave, and I _know_ she doesn't want to be rescued." Kate said. Jack puckered her brow.

"Why doesn't she want to be rescued?" He asked, a little surprised. Kate shook her head.

"It's a long story, but she's in a lot of pain, and I think she's just trying to distract herself so she doesn't have to think about anything, but she doesn't realize how dangerous that is to her health." She replied. Jack nodded his understanding, but Kate knew he was right. There was nothing she could do, except continue to tell Violet how important it was to slow down. _But that's not working!_ Kate was growing frustrated, and as she watched Violet working away, an idea popped into her head. She only hoped it would work.

* * *

Violet was coming back from the caves, dragging a cooler filled with water bottles she had just filled. She had struggled with it the whole way; it was heavier than she remembered it being the day before. She panted for breath as she pulled harder, determined to get it on the beach. Her face felt hot; and she could feel her heart banging against her chest. She swallowed, and her throat felt dry. She felt relieved when she saw the beach up ahead; she had made it.

Violet nearly tripped when she pulled the water cooler over a small hill, and finally stopped, leaving the cooler in the shade. She coughed a little, and struggled to catch her breath, as she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see Kate approaching; Violet sighed.

"Violet, you don't look so good." Kate pointed out. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. Kate smiled.

"Sorry." She paused. "Maybe you should sit down for a while, huh?"

"I'm fine." Violet cleared her throat. "I was thinking about going for a jog." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"A jog? Violet, I don't think that's such a great idea." She said. Violet shrugged.

"Jogging's good for you." She pointed out. Kate sighed, and finally nodded, surprising Violet.

"Alright, go for your jog, but at least come and sit down for a few minutes. Have a bottle of water before you leave." Kate said.

"I don't need to sit down." Violet went to leave, but Kate grabbed her arm.

"Yes you do." She said, pulling Violet toward their tent. "I want you to at least have some water." Violet sighed, trying to pull away, but felt no strength to do so, so she unwillingly obliged, following Kate to their tent.

Violet sat down on her blankets, and shook her head to herself as Kate grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewing the lid, and handing it to Violet. Violet only looked at her. Kate sighed.

"Please drink at least a little bit. Then you can go jogging, or whatever else you want to do." She said, and she watched as Violet put the water bottle to her lips, and drank a sip, and another, and another, until half the water was gone. Kate smiled to herself, and nodded. Violet replaced the cap and put it down.

"Thanks." She said simply. "Now can I go?" Kate nodded, as Violet struggled to get up. Kate only sat there, waiting, watching Violet carefully. Violet hadn't taken one step, when she stumbled and fell back on the blankets. Kate grabbed hold of her to steady her. Violet's head was spinning, and her vision was starting to blur. She shook her head a few times, trying to make it go away, but the sensation was overwhelming her.

"Wha-" She tried to speak, but her own voice sounded distant to her. She felt Kate's hands on her shoulders, forcing her to lie down.

"Don't be scared, Violet. Just lie down, it's okay." Kate said, as Violet tried to push herself up, but couldn't fight it. Violet was surprised to see Kate didn't seem frightened, or worried. Violet suddenly clued in, as the dizziness grew worse, and her vision was fading.

"You...what did you do?" Violet asked, as she felt the pillow beneath her head, as Kate grabbed a blanket and draped it over Violet. Kate stared at Violet seriously.

"I crushed up some sleeping pills, Violet. I put them in your water." Kate noticed the fear in Violet's eyes. "Don't worry, it's just enough to put you to sleep for a while. You haven't slept in over a week, and you really need to. I'm sorry I had to do it this way, Violet. But I had to do something." Kate hated to see the anger and fear in Violet's eyes as sleep overtook her. Kate watched as Violet's breathing became steady and even, her eyes closed. Kate sighed, and nodded to herself.

"I hated having to do this, Violet." She said to the sleeping girl, who looked so peaceful. Kate managed a small smile. "But it's so good to see you sleeping, finally."

* * *

_Four-year-old Violet held her mother's hand as they waited in the parking lot at Glenridge College, waiting for Katie. Christmas holidays had finally begun, and Violet and her mother were picking Katie up to bring her home for Christmas. Violet couldn't wait. She hadn't seen Katie in three months. Talking on the phone just hadn't been enough for her._

_"Mommy, where is she?" Violet asked, as she stared at the school that was much bigger than where she went to kindergarten. Violet's mother smiled._

_"Just be patient, love. She'll be here soon." She paused. "Won't it be great having Katie home for Christmas?" Violet nodded excitedly._

_"Yes! I hope she likes the card I made her. I made sure I put lots of glitters on it, and all her favourite colors." She said. Her mother nodded, staring at the college._

_"I know she'll love it." She said, as a familiar figure came out the front doors, holding a duffle bag. Violet recognized her big sister immediately, and pulled her hand from her mother._

_"Katie!" She screamed, as she darted across the parking lot, vaguely hearing her mother's voice telling her to be careful. Katie smiled, as she dropped her bag, and scooped Violet up in her arms, squeezing her tightly._

_"Katie, I missed you!" Violet said, as she gave Katie the biggest hug she could manage. Katie laughed._

_"I missed you guys even more." She said, as their mother finally caught up. "Hi mom." Katie gave her mom a hug with her free arm, as she still held Violet. _

_"Hi sweetie." Their mom picked up the duffle bag. "Is this everything you have?" Katie nodded, as she let Violet down, holding her hand._

_"Ready to go?" Their mom asked, as she grabbed her keys._

_"I think so." Katie replied, as Violet jumped up and down._

_"Yeah let's go!" Violet pulled Katie toward the car. "I have something for you!"_

_"Violet, not until Christmas Day." Her mom said with a wink. Violet blushed._

_"Oh right." She said. Katie laughed, as the three of them walked toward the car. Violet was absolutely glowing, excited to have her big sister with her again._

* * *

Violet groaned as she opened her eyes hours later. She looked up and saw the sun had gone down. It was nighttime; how long had she been asleep?

She turned her head and as her vision adjusted to the dark, she saw Kate sitting next to her, staring off at nothing in particular. She looked sad, and when Violet stirred a little, Kate turned to see Violet waking up. Kate smiled a little.

"Hey." She said, as she grabbed a fresh bottle of water. "Do you want something to drink?" Violet stared at her incredulously, shaking her head.

"I don't think so." She was feeling a little skeptical. Kate had to laugh.

"It's not drugged, I promise." She said, as she gave the bottle to Violet, who looked at it carefully. Kate still felt guilty about what she had done, but as she looked at Violet, who already looked a lot better.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kate asked. Violet rolled her eyes, but she did feel a lot better. She paused, not wanting to tell Kate she was feeling better. _She drugged me for goodness sake._ She sighed, and finally nodded. Kate smiled.

"You shouldn't have drugged me." Violet said, still feeling groggy. Kate nodded.

"Maybe not, but I had to do something." She said quietly, as Violet stifled a yawn. "You're still tired, aren't you?" Violet nodded.

"How many pills did you give me, exactly?" She asked, as her eyelids began to flutter. Kate shrugged.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" She asked. "You have a lot of sleep to catch up on." Violet leaned her head back against the pillow, as her eyes began to drift shut. Kate looked away, and before Violet drifted off to sleep, Kate heard a small whisper coming from Violet.

"Thanks Kate." Violet's breathing became steady once again, and she was asleep before Kate had a chance to respond. She hadn't expected Violet to thank her, but Kate felt a little better. It was so good to see Violet sleeping again.

Kate stood up, and stretched, ready for bed herself. She looked up to see Jack passing their tent, staring at a sleeping Violet. He looked up at Kate, and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she couldn't sleep." Jack pointed out. Kate blushed.

"I may have played a hand in this." She confessed. "I managed to talk Sawyer into giving me some sleeping pills, and I crushed them up and put them in Violet's water." Jack stared at her incredulously.

"You _drugged_ her?" He asked, staring at Violet with a worried expression.

"She's okay, she's already woken up once. I didn't give her that many." Kate replied. "I had to do something. Obviously it worked. Look at her." Jack looked at Violet, who seemed to be peacefully sleeping. Jack shrugged, seemingly surprised, as he stared at Kate with a small smile.

"Wow Kate." He said with a little laugh, heading back toward his tent, turning back to face her once. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"


	17. The Truth About Kate

**Chapter Seventeen: The Truth About Kate**

Violet rolled over on her side the next morning, as she could see the sunlight through the slits of her eyelids. It was morning.

She opened her eyes and groggily looked around her, seeing the other islanders emerging from their tents, stretching their arms, and heading down to the water to wash the sleep from their eyes. Violet smiled to herself; she had actually slept through the night. She felt so much better; well rested and energized. She would have to remember to thank Kate one day. She hadn't even had a single nightmare.

Violet stood, and stretched, which felt better than ever. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up from a good night's sleep. She felt like she could take on anything. Or at least, that's how she felt.

She walked down the beach with a smile on her face as she approached Walt, who was taking Vincent for a walk down the beach.

"Good morning, Walt." Violet greeted, as she joined Walt. Walt stared at her.

"Hi." He said. He seemed surprised. "Are you okay? Kate told my dad you slept all day and all night." Violet sighed.

"It's a long story, but yeah, I'm okay." She still couldn't get over the fact that Kate had drugged her. "How's the raft?" Walt shrugged.

"I don't know, my dad's been working on it all night, though. He hasn't slept yet. I haven't even seen him yet." He replied.

"Let's go see." Violet said as they headed toward the site where Michael had been working on the raft. Violet was afraid to find out what she didn't want to know, but there was a part of her that _needed_ to know just when the raft would be ready. Violet needed to prepare herself for the worst. No matter how badly she wanted to demolish this raft too, to keep Walt with her, and her father as far away as possible, she knew she couldn't. Not only because she promised Kate she wouldn't, but she couldn't be selfish. Kate was right; there were other people on this island who needed to get home to their families. Violet thought of Aaron, who was still just a baby; he shouldn't have to be raised on an island where danger lurked around every corner. No, she had to let it go; she had to let Walt go, no matter how badly she wanted to keep him with her.

"Hi Michael." Violet greeted with the best smile she could manage, as she stared at the raft. It looked amazing, Violet couldn't even figure out what more could be done to make it suitable for the water. It looked...perfect. Violet sighed.

"Hi Violet, hey Walt." Michael greeted, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Violet stared at the raft.

"Wow, it looks like it's done." She said quietly.

"It is done." Michael said, and Violet felt her stomach drop.

"What?" She asked, feeling her heart pounding wildly against her chest.

"Yeah, just a few last touches, and we'll be set to sail. I've already decided tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow, the raft will be on the water and we're outta here." Michael replied with a grin. Violet felt like she was going to faint. Walt didn't say a word; he only stared at Violet seriously. Violet didn't know what to say, she could only stare at the raft, as Michael added those finishing touches. All Violet wanted to do was scream.

* * *

"Tomorrow." Was all Violet could say, as she stared at the ocean, with tears threatening to spill over. "I can't believe it's happening tomorrow."

"I say it's about bloody time." Charlie said as he lowered himself in the sand next to Violet, who was already sitting next to Claire. Violet had been sitting by herself, deep in her own thoughts, when Claire asked if she could join her. It wasn't too long after that when Charlie arrived, joining the lot of them. Aaron slept peacefully in Claire's arms. "They've been at that raft for who knows how long." Violet sighed.

"I didn't think they would get it done this quickly." She confessed. Charlie shrugged.

"It would've been done even sooner if the first raft hadn't been burnt to a crisp." He pointed out. Violet's stomach sank as that familiar feeling of guilt crept in. She cleared her throat, and stared at the sand.

"Yeah, I wonder who would have done such a thing." Claire added. Violet breathed out and stared out at the ocean, never saying a word. Yes, she had been the one to burn down the first raft, and nobody had seen her do it either. She hadn't expected anyone to find out, but then Kate saw her journal. Kate had seen her drawings that had outlined her plan in as much detail as her pen would allow, and confronted Violet on it. Kate had kept her end of the promise; she hadn't told anybody else, not even Jack, but still, Violet felt transparent, as though anybody who probed enough would discover she had been the culprit all along.

"What are you going to do when we're rescued, Charlie?" Claire asked, as she adjusted Aaron's blankets around the baby. Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I could start up another band, or go solo, even. Either way, I'd like to get back to my music." He replied. Violet puckered her brow, as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Michael walking around the beach, collecting his last minute items for the raft. That wasn't what surprised her; what surprised her was to see Kate following him around. What did she want with Michael?

"What about you Claire?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really know. I mean, I was on my way to Los Angeles to sign the adoption papers...I...I wasn't going to keep Aaron, but now," She smiled at the baby boy. "Now, I think I'm going to raise him back in Sydney." Violet stared at Kate and Michael. What was she doing?

"Violet, what are you going to do when we're rescued?" Charlie asked, and Violet jumped. She had forgotten they were there.

"Oh, I-" Kate was running to keep up with Michael. "I hadn't really thought about it." She stood up. "Look, I'll be right back, okay?." Her curiosity got the better of her as she sprinted down the beach to where Kate was shadowing Michael. As she approached slowly, catching her breath from the run, she caught pieces of the conversation.

"You're asking a lot of questions about the raft, Kate." Michael pointed out. "Why are you suddenly so interested?" Kate sighed, as she crossed her arms.

"Because, I'm coming with you." The words hit Violet like a mallet; the shock was overwhelming.

"What?" She screamed out, as Kate and Michael rounded to see her standing there, breathing heavily. Violet's anger raged through her like fire. Kate sighed, as she tried to approach Violet.

"Violet." She tried, but without another word, Violet sprung up and ran down the beach, anger fueling her.

"Violet!" Kate called, chasing after her. Violet could already feel the stinging tears leaking down her face. The mixture of hurt and anger was too much; she didn't know what else to do, but run. She didn't realize how much faster Kate was than her. Kate caught up with her not long afterward, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" Violet screamed, rounding on Kate, and trying to pull away. Kate looked at her sympathetically.

"Violet, listen to me, please." Kate said, as she struggled to keep Violet in her grasp.

"No! You're leaving too! You're going to leave, just like _he_ did! It's bad enough Walt's leaving, and now you! Why is it that everybody in my life has to leave? Nobody stays! Everybody I care about ends up leaving me!" Violet screamed out. Kate shook her head, as she noticed Violet had stopped struggling.

"Violet, listen." Kate said again. Violet stared at her, trembling with anger and fear. "I want you to come. I wasn't planning on just getting on that raft and leaving you here. Do you _honestly_ think I would do that?" Violet sighed out, tears choking her as she shook her head.

"Come? Kate, I'm not going anywhere! I can't! My father is waiting for me somewhere, and the last thing I want to see is his face! He's responsible for everything that has gone wrong in my life! If we're rescued, people are going to _force_ me to go to him; he's the last living relative I have, Kate! I know how the system works! I can't do that, Kate, I just can't! I have to stay on this island, it's the only place for me now!" She shouted out.

"Violet, this island is _dangerous!_ Why would you want to stay here?" Kate asked.

"Because there are people here who care about me!" Violet replied.

"Listen to me, if we get rescued, those same people are still going to care about you." Kate paused, and stared at Violet, who's tear-streaked face had turned cold. "Hey. Everything will be okay." Violet finally looked up, and pulled her arm away, backing up slowly.

"Nothing will ever be okay again." She turned, and walked down the beach. As much as Kate wanted to go after her, to try and convince her that even if they were rescued, things would work out, she knew Violet needed her space. She let her go.

* * *

"Full? How can it be full?" Kate asked, when she had finally found Michael again. Michael shrugged.

"The raft was only built to hold four people, five at the most, and _that_ would be pushing it. They are already spoken for." He replied. Kate sighed.

"Who's all going?" She asked casually. Michael sighed, obviously annoyed by Kate's constant questioning.

"Me and my boy, Jin and Sawyer." Kate cringed. Sawyer. Jack had told her Sawyer had managed to con his way onto the raft somehow. Kate shook her head, as Michael walked away, getting back to work. Kate turned, and saw Sawyer sitting under a tree. What she didn't see, was Violet, sitting in the tent, drawing pictures in her journal not too far away. Violet peered up to see Kate approaching Sawyer. She could hear everything.

"Well, well, well, freckles. What can I do you for?" Sawyer asked in his usual sarcastic voice. Kate crossed her arms.

"I want your spot." She said bluntly. Sawyer looked up in surprise.

"My spot? On the raft? Good one freckles." He said with a chuckle. Kate stared at him and glared. Violet thought if looks could kill...

"If I want your spot, Sawyer, damn it, I'll _get_ your spot." Kate turned to leave, but Sawyer was up just as quickly, grabbing her arm and rounding her to face him. Violet didn't move, but she had to strain to hear what Sawyer was saying to her.

"I know who you _really _are, and I know how badly you need to get on that raft, but it ain't going to happen, freckles. I know all about you, but that ain't winning you any brownie points with me." Sawyer released his grip on Kate, as she stared at him. Violet recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look of fear when she had seen the handcuffs in the jungle the first few days on the island. Violet's curiosity was sparked, what did Sawyer know about Kate? Who she really was? What secrets about Kate didn't she know? Come to think about it, Kate didn't talk about her past much. In fact, Violet couldn't remember Kate saying anything about her life before the island. Why did Kate want to leave so badly? Violet sighed, going back to her drawings. It didn't matter, Kate wanted to leave, and try to convince Violet to come with her. Violet didn't think it mattered anyway. It looked as though Kate was going to be stuck on the island; nobody was willing to trade their spot. Violet couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. But still, she couldn't help but wonder over what Sawyer had said.

* * *

"Violet, I need to talk to you." Walt surprised Violet later that afternoon, when she was lounging by the water, still mulling over what Sawyer had said earlier about Kate. Violet puckered her brow.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as Walt plopped himself down in the sand with a sigh. Violet had never seen him look this frightened. She moved a little closer.

"Walt, talk to me." She whispered, feeling her voice shaking. Something wasn't right.

"I was talking to my dad." He started. Violet's stomach dropped. This had something to do with the raft. _Oh no, they aren't leaving_ today_, are they?_ She swallowed hard.

"What did he say?" She asked, clenching her fists tightly. He sighed.

"He doesn't think we'll be able to send help back to the island, you know, once we make it to land." Walt admitted. Violet stared at him, feeling a sense of relief when she heard this. No rescue meant she wouldn't have to meet her father; no rescue meant she could stay on this island that she had made her home. But no rescue also meant never seeing Walt again. Violet wanted to scream in frustration.

"Why doesn't he think he can send help back?" She asked.

"Because we don't know where we are. He said because the island is so remote, and small, it's going to be hard to ever find it again." He replied.

"Well, they could still try, couldn't they?" Violet asked. Why was this upsetting Walt so much? He was going to get off this island forever; why did it matter to him?

He sighed.

"I hope they try, but I don't know. My dad doesn't think it's possible." He paused, and then turned to look at Violet. "I want you to get off this island, Violet." Violet shook her head.

"I know you don't want to leave, but you _have_ to. It's not safe here for you." Walt said. Violet looked at him again.

"Why do you keep saying that? How do you _know_ that?" She asked. He was beginning to scare her with his feelings that she was in danger. His feelings had been right before; and that scared her. Walt closed his eyes in obvious frustration.

"I don't know! You just _have_ to get off this island!" He looked at her. "Why won't you come with us?" Violet shrugged.

"There's no room on the raft." She said. Walt shook his head.

"My dad said we could squeeze you on. I asked. He said it would be hard, but we could do it. Please Violet." Violet turned to see the fear in Walt's eyes, but she couldn't deny the fear in her head. To her, leaving the island and facing the man who she hated, and being told she would have to live with them brought her more fear than the unknown dangers of the island. At least here, she was cared for. She shook her head.

"I can't, Walt." She said simply, knowing it would hurt her friend, but she couldn't tell him any different. He was her friend, she couldn't lie to him. He didn't respond; he respected Violet's decision, no matter how desperately he wanted to change her mind, he knew he couldn't.

Their conversation was interrupted by raised voices coming from down the beach, where the raft was. Curiosity got Walt and Violet standing, and running toward the source. Jack was down on the ground, giving aid to Michael, who was keeled over in pain, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Dad?" Walt said in surprise, as Jack tried to figure out what was going on. Michael looked horrible; what could have happened to him? He was almost screaming in agony, as he rolled around on the ground. Violet put her arm around Walt as a source of comfort; he looked so scared, as he stared at his father, wide-eyed.

"I need everybody to back away and give us some room!" Jack yelled, as he was feeling overcrowded. Almost everybody on the beach had crowded around Michael and Jack. Violet knew Walt was hesitant, but she was able to convince him to step away, just for a little while. They didn't leave, but they backed up enough to give Jack some room. Violet sighed, as she watched Michael's condition. She couldn't help but wonder, would he be able to set sail tomorrow in his condition? She hated herself for the thought.

* * *

Violet stifled a yawn as she laid down on her blanket in Kate's tent. It was still late afternoon, and Walt was down by Jack's tent, sitting with his dad. It had taken a long time to diagnose Michael's problems, but Jack found some powdery residue in the bottom of Michael's water bottle and the evidence was clear. Somebody had tried to poison Michael.

Violet mulled things over in her head, as she laid there. Who would have poisoned Michael? She reasoned to herself it must have been someone who either didn't want him to leave, or someone who wanted his spot on the raft. She thought about Sawyer. Maybe he was getting back at Michael for thinking about changing his mind about having Sawyer on board. Walt had told her earlier his dad was thinking about switching Sawyer's spot with someone else who was interested in the spot; someone like Kate. She couldn't think of anyone else who would have poisoned him. She thought about when she burned down the raft; she had done that to ensure Michael and Walt wouldn't leave. Violet sighed; she would never have done anything to jeopardize anybody's health.

She barely noticed Kate joining her, sitting down slowly. Kate didn't say anything, and before she knew it, Violet was sitting up, ready to defend herself.

"Kate, I didn't poison Michael. It's true I don't want them to leave tomorrow...or you, for that matter, but I did _not_ poison him. You have to believe me!" She cried out. Kate looked at her in surprise, and managed a small smile.

"I know. I know you would never hurt anybody. But somebody did. There's a lot of fighting going on down there. Nobody seems to be trusting anybody, especially Michael. He still wants to set sail tomorrow, as long as he's feeling better. Jack thinks he's going to be fine." She replied. Violet sighed. It was true she was glad Michael was going to be okay, but she couldn't help but remember Michael's determination to get off this island. She didn't think something like this was going to set him back. He was going to get that raft on the water tomorrow, no matter what.

Violet's gaze fell upon Michael, whom she could see from a short distance. Michael wasn't the only one she saw.

"Kate." Violet said, and Kate followed her gaze, until the two saw Sawyer approaching Michael.

"What is he doing?" Kate wanted to know. Violet's stomach dropped. What if he really was the one who poisoned Michael? This wasn't going to be pretty. Sure enough, Michael started screaming at him.

"You think I'm letting you on my raft now? You're a liar and a criminal!" He screamed, as he managed to sit up. Kate and Violet stood, readying themselves to intervene if necessary. Sawyer only laughed; Violet didn't like the way he peered over at Kate. What was going on? Violet had a bad feeling.

"_I'm _the criminal? Oh, I ain't no criminal, Michael." Sawyer started to leave, but he stalked right over to Kate, glaring at her with those dagger eyes. Kate glared back, and Violet stepped back unconsciously. No matter how much she hated the man, she was also afraid of him.

In a quick movement, Sawyer reached out, grabbing Kate's arm and dragging her back over to Jack's tent, where Michael still stared accusingly at him. Violet followed behind Sawyer at a run.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed, sounding more brave than she actually felt.

"Back off, small fry." Sawyer said through his teeth, as he pushed Kate forward and Michael looked between Sawyer and Kate. By this point, a small crowd had gathered, a small distance away, but still within earshot. People were curious as to what the commotion was all about. Sawyer pointed an accusing finger at Kate.

"_She's_ the one you gotta worry about!" Sawyer yelled, as he grabbed Kate's bag that was draped over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Kate screamed, trying desperately to grab it back from him, but it was no use. He dumped its contents to the ground, and grabbed the item he was looking for. Violet squinted, trying to get a look at what it was. She peered over at Kate, who's face had paled completely, as she stared at what Sawyer held in his hand. Sawyer handed it to Michael, who stared at it wide-eyed, and then back to Sawyer and Kate.

"That's right, bro. It's Joanna's passport, that poor little lady who drowned. Kate's planning to forge the passport when she gets off the island." Sawyer explained, but Violet couldn't understand. Why did Kate want to forge a passport? She wanted to ask, but there was no need. Sawyer was on a roll. Kate looked as though she were going to kill him.

"Don't you all get it?" He yelled, turning so everybody could hear him. "That fugitive that was with the Marshall. That fugitive is Kate! She was the prisoner the Marshall had with her. Why the hell do you think she needs a new identity?" He asked, as he held up the passport. He turned and stared at Kate with a daring smile. "She'll do anything she can in order to be free. She don't care about nobody but her sweet little self."

Violet caught her gasp in her throat, as she looked at Kate, who wasn't denying it. Violet was sure she was going to. Sawyer was wrong, he _had_ to be. He was lying, he was just trying to secure his spot on the raft. _Dammit Kate, why aren't you defending yourself?_

Kate turned to see everybody staring at her, as whispers filled the camp. Violet noticed her breathing became slightly laboured, until she finally let out a long sigh.

"Alright!" Her voice was shaking, but it was loud enough for the camp to hear. "The Marshall was transporting me back to LA! I am a wanted criminal! Saywer's right, okay?" Violet's heart was hammering against her chest wildly. This couldn't be true; why would Kate admit to something so...so wrong? Kate's eyes were filled with tears, as she turned to Michael, who stared at her questioningly. She shook her head.

"But I didn't poison you." She said, in almost a whisper, as the tears were threatening to escape more with every moment that passed. Violet only stared at her, shaking her head. This was too much to take. Kate, a criminal. It didn't seem right. Why hadn't she ever told her? Why did she lie all this time?

Kate waited for Michael to respond, but he only shook his head, not believing her, as he turned his back to her. As Kate turned to face the rest of the camp, she noticed what Violet was also noticing. People shaking their heads at her, and turning to leave. Sawyer gave a sarcastic grin, before he walked away as well. Violet didn't know what to say; she only stared at Kate, as tears filled Kate's eyes. Kate didn't look at Violet once, she only stood there for a moment, watching everybody's stares and backs turning on her, and then Kate walked away, leaving her bag and her forgotten items on the beach. Violet watched her leave, unsure of how things were going to turn out. One thing she knew for certain; things wouldn't be the same anymore.

* * *

Kate sat alone in her tent, reflecting on a bad day. She didn't know how things were going to change; only that things were going to be different from now on. She felt so much anger toward Sawyer, who had told the whole beach who she really was. Still, she had known it would only be a matter of time. Secrets like these never stayed secret forever. Still, her desperation to get a spot on the raft had failed. Sawyer had approached her to inform her Michael was still allowing Sawyer to come, and they were still leaving tomorrow. Kate knew her chances were slim already, and now they were none. If anybody ever came to rescue them, they would discover who she really was, and she would be arrested. At least if she had gone on the raft, there would be time to run. It was hopeless now. She was a fugitive on the run, and she knew she always would be until she was eventually caught.

Kate sighed, as she sat alone. She didn't dare look up. People who passed would only stare at her in hostility. She couldn't take it. She also couldn't face how Violet was taking this. _God, she probably hates me._ She hadn't even seen her since Sawyer's outburst. Violet was angry enough with her for wanting to go on the raft. Kate had told a lot of lies on this island, but one thing that was true was how much she cared about Violet. That was something she couldn't lie about, or even explain. She had told the truth when she said she wanted Violet to come on the raft with her. Kate hadn't thought about what would happen if they ever found rescue, but she wasn't about to leave Violet on the island, alone. Kate sighed. _It's not like she'll ever talk to me again, anyway._ She thought to herself. No sooner had she thought that, when Violet approached the tent slowly, carrying Kate's bag with her. Violet hesitantly sat down in the tent, handing Kate her stuff. Kate took it with nod. It was all she could do not to cry. Everybody on this island hated her now. The emotions were overwhelming. To Kate's surprise, Violet didn't leave.

"Sun was the one who poisoned Michael." She said quietly, as Kate looked up. "I heard her telling Jack. She meant for Jin to drink it, so he wouldn't leave her alone on the island. The bottles got mixed up." Kate only looked at her, questioning her.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked in a low voice. "Why are you telling me this?" Violet only shrugged, as she stared at her blankets, pulling at a loose thread. Kate shook her head.

"You don't want to be around a criminal, do you?" She asked. Violet looked up, and saw Kate's eyes were glistening under the reflection of the moon. Violet felt tears coming on herself, as she looked down.

"The truth?" Violet asked, and Kate looked at her. Kate wasn't sure she wanted the truth, but she nodded.

"Yeah, the truth." She replied. Violet sighed and clasped her hands together.

"I don't care that you're a fugitive." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. "I don't care that you're the prisoner the Marshall was transporting. I don't care that you're a criminal. I don't care." Kate's stomach sank as she listened. Was she actually serious? Kate couldn't help but stare at the young girl, feeling tears coming on as she listened.

"Why not?" Kate managed to ask. Violet looked right at her.

"Our first day on the island, I came to, and I was on the beach. Everywhere around me, people were screaming, people were dying, people were terrified. I was too. I couldn't find my sister, my arm was bleeding, I felt like I was going to die alone. Then there was you. You helped me by finding Jack for my arm, but more importantly than that, you were there for me when my sister...died. The woman I met that day wasn't a criminal, a murderer, or a thief, or whatever it is you're wanted for. She was someone, the _only_ one, who stepped in, and took care of me, when I couldn't. Kate, you saved me from killing myself. You've been looking out for me since day one. _That's_ what I needed, and there you were." There were tears streaming down Violet's face now. "I won't ever forget that. I don't care who you were before the crash. That's not who I know. I know who you are today, and that isn't a criminal." Kate managed to keep herself together. She didn't cry, but she stared at Violet in amazement. She couldn't understand, but Violet was the only one who wasn't judging her for her past. Kate managed a small smile.

"People aren't exactly on my side right now, Violet." She warned.

"I don't care. After Walt leaves tomorrow, Kate, I have nothing else." Violet swallowed hard. "Just you." Violet's tears streamed down her face, and Kate couldn't help it anymore. She grabbed hold of Violet and hugged her, feeling her own tears spilling over down the sides of her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Violet." Kate said in a quiet whisper, as she held on tight. Nothing could change these feelings now. Violet was Kate's responsibility, she couldn't deny that anymore. Suddenly, being on that raft didn't matter as much. All that mattered was Violet didn't hate her; and for Kate, that would be enough. For now.


	18. Into the Unknown

_"Violet, you should really check out this view. The clouds are amazing." Katie said as she peered out of the plane window, amazed at the formation of the clouds. Violet was staring at the floor, hands clenched together, taking deep breaths as she barely heard her sister speak. Violet had always been afraid of heights, ever since she and her sister flew out to Australia not long after her mother's funeral. She hadn't been on a plane since - it seemed the only times she had ever been on a plane were both times she was going somewhere she didn't want to go. Leaving New York where her mother was buried and Violet's memories were rooted hadn't been as bad as she had imagined when she was a child, but going toward the father she had never met was the last place on the planet she wanted to go._

_Katie turned and looked at Violet, and smiled sympathetically. Katie knew Violet was afraid of heights, and she lowered the window's shade promptly._

_"How are you feeling?" Katie asked, feeling Violet's forehead. "You don't feel as hot. Do you want some gravol so you can sleep for the rest of the flight?" Violet managed to shake her head as she raised an eyebrow._

_"No, Katie. I just took a Tylenol an hour ago. You know you shouldn't mix medications." She said as she smiled a little. Katie giggled._

_"You obviously know your stuff. You could go to med school." She pointed out. Violet shrugged._

_"Well, my guidance counselor doesn't think I have the marks for it, but that's what I want to do." She explained. Katie rolled her eyes._

_"That's exactly what my high school guidance counselor said, and I still made it. I know you can do it. If that's what you want to do, then do it." Katie unbuckled her seatbelt as she smiled at her little sister. "I'll be right back. I just have to go to the washroom." Violet nodded as Katie shifted past her and up the aisle to the washrooms. Violet sighed, and peered around the plane. There were so many people she didn't know, she couldn't help but wonder where they were all headed, and why. She wasn't able to think long, when the plane began to shake, only mildly at first. Violet grabbed the arms of her seat, feeling her stomach jolt. She hated planes; she hoped Katie would come back soon. She should really have her seatbelt on if the plane was going through turbulence._

_The plane shook again, more violently. People in the aisles were falling over, and screams begin to replace the quiet chatter. Violet's heart was hammering against her chest as her own fear choked her from screaming. Where was Katie? What was wrong? _

_The oxygen mask fell before her and she recognized immediately the severity of the situation. She forced herself to look up the aisle, but the plane was shaking so violently she couldn't see straight. God, where was Katie? She had no choice but to grab the oxygen mask and strap it around her head. Everything happened so quickly. She heard a loud noise and that was when everything began to feel like a powerful suction. She could barely breathe, as she turned her head to see the tail end of the plane had ripped off, and people were flying out the back. The plane was going down. Katie! Where was she?_

_Violet passed out before they hit the island._

* * *

Violet woke up with a start, as she could feel every part of her body trembling. She breathed out when she realized it was only a nightmare. She sighed, as she turned to see Kate was already gone. She must have gotten up early.

Violet crawled out of her blankets and rubbed her forehead. So much for not having anymore nightmares. She looked up to see Walt walking back to his tent. She walked over to join him.

"Hey." Violet greeted with a small smile. Walt looked up.

"Hey." He replied, and then paused. "You don't look so great." Violet laughed.

"Bad dream." She pointed out, and looked over to see Michael working on the raft. "Are you...are you still leaving...today?" But Walt didn't answer. His wide eyes were staring over her shoulder at something else. Violet had never seen him look so frightened; she didn't want to turn around, but when she heard rustling in the bushes, instinct forced her to.

She remained rooted to the spot, as she saw a woman emerging from the bushes, holding a rifle in her hand, looking around with cold, confused eyes as she made her way into the camp. Violet wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but fear held her still. She could hear Walt running away, and wanted nothing more than to follow him, but she couldn't move, as she stared at the mysterious woman, who returned her gaze. The woman inched closer, fingering her rifle. Violet couldn't help but wonder, was she one of them? One of the Others? One of those people who took Claire and tried to kill Charlie? What was this woman doing here? Damn it, why couldn't Violet move?

The woman stopped right in front of her, and stared down at her with eyes that were no longer cold. They looked hurt, desperate. Silence surrounded them, until the woman finally broke the silence.

"Your name." She said, in a slight French accent. "Is it...Alex?" Violet puckered her brow as she heard footsteps behind her. People were coming. She shook her head.

"No." She said quietly. "It's Violet." She felt Kate's hand grab her elbow and pull her back a bit in a protective fashion. The woman didn't move as everyone from the camp inched closer to her, every bit as curious as Violet and Walt had been. Walt. He must have told his dad, or somebody; that's why everybody had come. Whispers filled the camp as everybody was asking themselves the same question. Who was this woman? Then it hit Violet like a ton of bricks. The woman was french. The woman's voice they heard on the tranceiver that first few days. Could it be?

"Who are you?" A voice pierced the silence. Violet turned and saw it was Jack. The woman stared at Jack carefully as she lowered her rifle.

"I do not have much time." She seemed to eye each individual carefully before she spoke again. "My name is Danielle. My crew and I were part of a scientific mission when our boat crashed on this island. There were six others with me, and I...I was pregnant. Something happened to my crew; they all died. I had to deliver my baby alone. And that night...they came." She seemed to pause, as though to collect herself. "The Others came and took my baby. That was sixteen years ago. I've...I've been here ever since." Nobody said a word as they listened. Jack moved as though he were going to say something, but Danielle cut him off.

"I said I do not have much time, but I came to warn you. The Others are coming." She said. Violet's stomach sank. The Others?

"They came and took my baby, and now, they are coming again. I warn you, they cannot be stopped. You have your choice then. You can either run, hide...or die." Danielle's warnings caused everybody to gasp. Violet's heart was hammering against her chest. This couldn't be happening. The Others, those murdering kidnapers, coming here? Violet felt like she was going to be sick.

* * *

"Do you think it's true?" Violet asked Kate as the two of them were walking away from the crowd. Kate sighed.

"I don't know." She was sincere. She felt just as frightened as Violet. If the Others were coming, they didn't stand a chance, especially not knowing how many of them were out there, or how many were coming. Violet couldn't help but wonder _who_ they were coming for, or if they were coming for all of them. _Maybe they're coming back for Claire._ Violet couldn't figure it out; all she knew was this was bad.

Violet saw Jack and Locke talking to Michael in front of the raft, and Violet's stomach sank as she heard what Michael had to say.

"I don't know what you guys intend to do about the Others, but I am getting off this island - today! If these Others are coming, I have to get my boy off this island." He paused. "But I need to get the raft in the water." Violet plopped herself down in the sand as she watched Jack rounding up a bunch of people around the island to help push the raft into the water. Violet sighed, everything was happening so fast. Danger was lurking around them - the Others could be anywhere. They could be here now and she wouldn't know. Walt had told her he had a bad feeling she was in danger, and now she couldn't help but wonder; did it have something to do with the Others coming? It made her nervous just thinking about it. Walt. Walt was leaving, it was really going to happen. They were pushing the raft into the water, ready to launch. Violet sighed, wanting nothing more than to scream. Walt had said there was a spot on the raft for her. Sure, that would protect her from these Others, but it wouldn't protect her from a greater fear, meeting her father. She pulled her hair in frustration.

She continued to watch as a group of islanders grabbed hold of the raft and began pushing it forward. Just when they were a few feet from the water, something snapped, people let out a quick scream, and suddenly, Violet was watching the whole raft tip over to one side. The mast collapsed, the rudder snapped and Michael stared at his raft with frustration. Then the shouting began.

"You weren't holding on hard enough!"

"Me? You were the one who was holding on too tight!"

"You were pushing too fast!"

"You weren't pushing fast enough!" Violet sighed, trying to tune them out. God, she hated it when they fought. She turned her face away and saw Walt, standing with his back turned to the raft, eyes fixed on something she couldn't see. She puckered her brow as he stepped further from the raft, eyes still locked on...something. Violet slowly approached him, turning toward the raft for a moment, wondering if anybody else had seen what Walt was seeing. Everybody seemed to be concentrating on shouting accusations. She joined him and stared at him.

"Walt?" She whispered. "What's wrong?" Violet feared to, but she managed to follow Walt's gaze. She gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth when she saw what he had. The two children couldn't move; fear held them as Kate approached them.

"What's wrong?" She asked the two. Violet didn't know how she was able to even move, but she managed to point up toward the east. Kate turned her head and saw exactly what the kids had seen. A pillar of black smoke, off in the distance, but not too far off. Violet's breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

"They're...they're really coming." She said. She stared at Kate with fear glazing her eyes, and Kate scanned the island in search for Jack. He wasn't too far off, with Danielle, no doubt prying for any kind of information. Kate ran from the kids and joined Jack, who was trying to ask questions, but when he saw Kate, he stopped.

"What?" He asked, wondering if things could possibly get any worse. Kate breathed out.

"The kids saw a pillar of black smoke just over the jungle horizon." She sighed. "Jack, they're coming, and they're coming now." Jack's eyes held fear, but he spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I have a plan. Will you help me?" He asked, as he stood, staring at Danielle quickly. Kate hesitated, wondering why Jack was interested, especially after Sawyer revealed to everyone she was a criminal. Jack waited for an answer, and Kate finally nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help you." She replied, unsure of what she was getting herself into, as Jack headed out toward the raft, where most of the island's inhabitants were crowding, trying to help fix the problem. As Jack began to speak, Violet and Walt turned to listen.

"Listen up! I know you're all scared right now!" He yelled loud enough for everybody to hear. "But I have a plan! A few of us are going out into the jungle to get some supplies and we will return in a few hours. Help Michael and Jin with the raft so they can get out of here. Once they get into the water, go to the caves." He paused, hoping everyone was taking him seriously. "Look after each other. We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise." Jack went to grab his pack. Kate went to grab hers, and a couple of bottles of water when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Violet following her. Kate turned around quickly to face her.

"Absolutely not!" She said. She didn't know where Jack was taking them, or why, but there was no way she was letting Violet follow them into the jungle, where the pillar of black smoke was coming from. Violet stared back.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"It's dangerous!" Kate replied. Violet rolled her eyes.

"And it's not dangerous here? Let's face it, _nowhere_ is safe anymore! What differences does it make if I'm in the jungle or on the beach?" She asked. Kate finished packing her backpack and faced Violet.

"You _aren't_ coming. We're done talking about this." She said.

"I'm not staying here." Violet retorted, crossing her arms. Kate stared at her.

"Don't make me handcuff you to a tree or something, Violet, you aren't coming!" She said. Violet shook her head.

"You wouldn't." Though the more she thought about it, especially after Kate had drugged her, she realized Kate would if she had to.

Kate sighed, this wasn't working. Then she realized what she had to do. She knew how to make Violet stay put on the beach.

"Violet, listen. If you come with me, you're going to miss your chance to say goodbye to Walt. They'll be gone by the time we get back." She pointed out. Violet opened her mouth as if to argue, but she stopped. Kate was right. Michael's raft would be fixed by then, and if everything went smoothly, Walt would be gone. Violet didn't want to miss that chance. Tears glazed her eyes as she stared at Kate, finally nodding.

"Okay." She said in a quavery whisper. "I'll stay." Kate nodded, hating to see how much this was hurting Violet. She gave her a hug.

"I'll be back soon okay? You'll be alright." She said. Violet nodded as Kate turned to find Jack. Violet sighed, wiping her tears on her arm as she turned to see everybody working hard on the raft. She sat down on the sand and watched, waiting for it to be finished, wishing it wouldn't.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky a few hours later and Violet hadn't moved. She watched as the raft was improved and everybody seemed proud of themselves for finishing it up. Violet forced herself not to cry. The raft was finished - it looked great. It all felt like a dream. The true danger that was surrounding the island felt surreal to her. The Others; these people nobody had ever seen, except for Claire who didn't remember them. Danielle claimed she hadn't even ever seen them, but she hears them, whispering in the jungle.

Violet shuddered. Uncertainty clouded her mind, as tears clouded her eyes. She swallowed them away, as she watched Michael grabbing the last minute cooler of water bottles and fruit for the ride.

"Hi Violet." Violet looked up to see Walt standing beside her, holding Vincent's leash. Vincent sat down obediently. Violet managed a small smile.

"Hey Walt." She whispered, but it was shaky. There was silence, as Violet stared up at Walt, wanting nothing more than to either beg him to stay, or agree to go with him; anything to keep them together, but she knew both options couldn't happen. She sighed.

"I think you should take Vincent after I leave." Walt said suddenly, unconsciously fingering Vincent's leash. "He'll take care of you." Violet stared at Walt with tears in her eyes. No, she would not cry.

"Why do you think I need a dog to take care of me?" She asked, not understanding why Walt was even considering giving away his dog. Walt sighed, staring at Vincent, never at Violet. This was hard for him too; she could feel it.

"Becauase...he took care of me when my mom died. Nobody would even talk to me about her, so...I talked to Vincent. He's a good listener." He paused, sighing again. "You can talk to him about Katie...if you want." Violet stood and stared at Walt, who now had tears in his eyes. Violet couldn't help it anymore. She began to cry as she looked at the dog.

"Okay." She said. "I'll take good care of him." She stared at Walt, who stared back, and she wrapped her arms around him, who returned the hug. Both kids cried to themselves, knowing this would be the last time they ever saw each other. It hurt so much.

"I'm going to miss you Walt." She said, as she pulled away. Walt sighed, angrily wiping his tears away.

"Please come Violet." He said, knowing it was a lost cause, but he had to try one more time. Violet shook her head, sniffling a little.

"I can't, Walt. I'm sorry." She replied. Walt looked away, trying to hide his tears, but Violet already knew this was killing him as much as it was killing her.

"Then promise to be careful. The Others are coming." He said. Violet breathed out.

"Whatever Jack's plan is, I'm sure we'll be okay." She replied, still crying. Both Violet and Walt looked down and saw Jin, Sawyer and Michael jumping up on the raft, as Michael waved up to Walt. They were ready to go.

Walt turned to Violet once more, and handed her Vincent's leash.

"Bye Violet." He whispered as he forced the tears away. Violet wasn't that brave as she held Vincent's leash tightly.

"Bye Walt." She said as they stared at each other for a moment before Walt forced himself to turn away. Violet's tears wouldn't stop as she watched Walt walk toward the raft, and jumping on, still crying. Violet continued to cry as the crowd of people on the beach worked as a team to push the raft into the water. Only a few pushes did the trick, and the raft was in the water, floating and working. Michael, Jin and Sawyer all cheered, joining the cheers of the people on the beach as their hard work had finally paid off.

Violet watched with tears streaming down her face as she stared at Walt, who was staring right back at her, both children with tears in their eyes. This was actually happening. There was nothing left to do, but continue to watch the raft, that was growing smaller and smaller as it drifted further and further from the island. Violet sank to the ground, crying to herself as Vincent edged closer and nudged her with his cold nose. Walt was gone. She cried, knowing she would never see him again.


	19. The Others

_This is the last chapter of Loss of the Lost, but there will be a sequel up within the next week. I just figured it would be better to split it up into two parts rather than continue on when I've already written 19 chapters. Please read my next story when it's up, and thank you for your views. Don't give up on Violet - her story is not finished..._

* * *

Vincent nuzzled himself against Violet's side, as the dog let out a long whine. Violet barely noticed the dog's attempt for attention, as she stared at the ocean with tears staining her cheeks. There was nothing to be seen for miles, the raft was no longer in sight. It still felt surreal to her. Walt was really gone; she would never see him again. _Unless they send somebody back to rescue us._ She thought to herself, hoping that would never happen. Not because she didn't want to see Walt again, but because she knew being rescued meant meeting her father. She didn't even want to think about that.

Violet wiped the tears away, but more replaced them. It was no use, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying. Worse, she could still smell the smoke from the jungle; a sure sign the Others were still coming. Fear and sadness overwhelmed her. Walt was gone, the Others were coming, and nobody had any idea when Jack, Kate and the rest of the crew would be back to implement their plan to protect them from the Others, whatever that plan was.

Violet found herself stroking the golden retriever, the only thing she had left to remind her of Walt. Everything had happened so quickly, it was still hazy to her. Walt telling her to take Vincent, because he was a good listener. Violet smiled to herself as she hugged the dog. Walt was a good kid; he gave up his only dog for Violet, to protect her and listen to her. It meant more to Violet than she could even admit.

"Do you miss Walt too?" She cried as she stroked the dog's golden hair, getting a low whine for a response. "I know. So do I." She buried her face into the dog's shoulder, feeling ashamed for crying so much, but not being able to control it either. She barely even heard the footsteps approaching.

"Hi Violet." Violet let go of the dog and looked up to see Claire standing over her, with Aaron in her arms. "Mind if I sit down?" Violet shook her head as she turned her face away, drying her tears. She hated when people saw her tears.

"You alright?" Claire asked. Violet sighed out slowly and shrugged slightly. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't alright, none of them were. They were all in the same boat, unsure of when the Others were coming, or worse, who they were after.

"This is Walt's dog, isn't it?" Claire asked, as she reached over to pet Vincent. Violet nodded, feeling more tears threatening their escape.

"Yeah, he...gave him to me." Violet replied in a quiet voice as she cleared her throat, trying to force the tears down. Claire only nodded, noticing Violet was upset. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"Do you want to hold him?" Claire asked. Violet turned and saw Claire was holding Aaron out. Violet hadn't had the chance to hold the new baby yet, and managed a small smile, nodding. Violet carefully took Aaron into her arms, as Claire adjusted the baby's blankets. Violet had never held a baby before, and was a little nervous, but smiled as Aaron looked up at her curiously.

"Hi Aaron." She said as the baby gripped hold of her finger tightly. Violet couldn't help but feel better as she held the infant close. She turned to Claire.

"Thanks Claire." She said. Claire nodded.

"You'll see Walt again, Violet. I'm sure of it." She replied. Violet nodded, knowing Claire was only trying to make her feel better, but the reality was overpowering. The chances of seeing Walt again were slim, and she knew it. Still, it was nice of Claire to try.

* * *

Kate jogged through the jungle toward the beach. She had left Jack, Locke and Hurley behind to set the plan into action. Kate had wanted to stay to help them blow that hatch open, but she couldn't shake that nagging feeling that Violet was on the beach, alone and sad. Michael's raft would have left by now, the sun was almost setting. Jack had assured her they would get the hatch open, and she should go to Violet. More than that, a protective nature overwhelmed Kate, one that didn't want to leave Violet alone, undefended if the Others showed up. _That_ was her primary reason for speeding up.

Kate arrived on the beach to see everything exactly as it had been when she had left. Nothing was out of place, except for one thing. The raft was gone. Kate began to worry when she didn't see Violet anywhere. Had she decided to go with Walt after all? Kate shook her head. _No, she wouldn't, no matter how much she didn't want Walt to leave._

She walked through the camp slowly, checking the usual places Violet would go. She checked Katie's grave, she checked her tent, but saw no sign of Violet. She did see Claire wading in the water though, holding Aaron in her arms. Kate approached her, smiling at Aaron.

"Hey Claire." She said. "Have you seen Violet at all?" Claire nodded.

"Yeah I was just talking to her actually." She sighed. "I don't think she's doing so great." Kate nodded.

"Because Walt's gone." She said.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess the two of them were really close." Claire replied. Kate sighed.

"Yeah, they were. I guess because they've both lost somebody they loved." She said sadly. "I should probably go see if she's okay." Claire looked off in the distance.

"Yeah she's still over there. On that hill. She's been sitting there since the raft took off a few hours ago." She said. Kate turned to see Violet sitting on the hilll, hugging her knees close as she stared into the ocean. Vincent was laying down next to her. Kate turned back to Claire.

"He left his dog?" She asked. Claire nodded.

"Yeah, Violet told me he gave him to her." She replied. Kate sighed, Violet must have been devastated.

"Has she had anything to drink while she's been up there?" Kate asked, starting off in that direction. Claire shook her head.

"No, she hasn't had anything that I know of. She hasn't even moved." She replied. Kate nodded her thanks and began walking toward the hill, grabbing a fresh water bottle on the way. She couldn't say she was surprised; Violet had a tendency to forget to take care of herself when things got hard emotionally. Kate remembered a few times having to remind Violet to have some water, or some food, or to sit down for just a minute, even drugging her. Kate sighed, feeling sorry for Violet. She was still just a kid - of course she didn't know how to take care of herself. She was just a teenager, with no mother, no big sister, and as far as she was concerned, no father.

"Hey Violet." Kate whispered as she knelt down next to Violet carefully. Violet sniffled as she peered at Kate from out of the corner of her eye. She had been crying, and still was a little bit, but the black lines under Violet's eyes told her she was growing exhausted.

"Here," Kate handed her the water bottle. "I want you to drink some water." She noticed Violet's hesitance. "I didn't drug it." Violet took it and drank a sip, and Kate smiled to herself, happy that Violet trusted her. They sat in silence together as the sun set over the horizon, the sun clashing against a deep purple sky.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Violet quietly asked, breaking the silence, eyes drifting closed as she swayed where she sat. Kate looked at Violet with serious eyes, and sighed.

"I don't know Violet, but I hope so." She replied. Violet nodded.

"Me too." She paused. "What were you doing in the jungle today?" Kate's stomach sank as she remembered everything that had happened. Pulling dynamite out of the ship wreckage, dangerously transporting it to a secret location she had never known about until today. A hatch. A hatch that would fit everybody inside, if they could blow it open. Kate sighed.

"There's a hatch, out in the jungle. Locke found it ages ago, with Boone." Violet looked up at the sound of Boone's name. Tears clouded her vision as Kate continued. "We don't know what's inside, but Jack thinks if we could get it open, we could hide everybody inside until the Others leave." Violet shook her head.

"You're telling me there's been a hatch out there all this time?" She asked. Kate nodded as she breathed out slowly.

"They're down there trying to blow it open right now. They're hoping to have everyone down there by tomorrow morning." She said.

"What if it's too late? What if they come tonight?" Violet asked with a touch of fear shading her voice. Kate turned and stared at her, not sure what she was going to tell her. Tell her they wouldn't come? She couldn't lie to Violet, no matter how much good she thought would come out of it.

"If they come tonight, we will fight them. We have guns, remember?" Kate asked. Violet turned away, beginning to cry again. Kate grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face her. Looking into Violet's tear-glazed eyes hurt.

"Hey. We'll be okay. We're going to be fine, alright?" She asked. Violet shook her head.

"It's not fine." She cried, as her body trembled. "Walt's gone, and I'm in danger." Kate was taken aback as she stared at Violet seriously.

"What makes you think you're in danger?" She asked. Violet breathed out.

"Because Walt _said _I was." She saw the confusion in Kate's eyes. "For some reason, Walt _knows_ things, he can know something is going to happen before it actually does, and they usually come true. He knew Boone was going to die, and for some reason, I felt it too. It wasn't anything I had ever felt before, but even though both Walt and I knew Jack was doing everything he could to save his life, he died. And he _knew!_ Then he told me that same feeling told me that if I didn't get off this island, something bad was going to happen to me, and now the Others are coming, and Walt's gone, and...and..." Violet's tears choked her so badly she couldn't finish what she was saying. Kate grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"Hey, listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Walt was just saying that because he was scared. He was scared to leave you, just like you were scared to let him go. He didn't want to leave you alone on this island, especially knowing the Others are coming. Violet, we aren't going to let anything bad happen to anybody. _I'm_ not going to let anything bad happen to you, alright?" She promised, pulling Violet away to make her look at her. "I know you miss Walt, Violet, but you are _not_ alone on this island. This isn't the end, you have to believe that. Don't give up hope. Jack's plan will work." Kate felt a stab of guilt for making a promise she wasn't sure she could keep, but she knew what she needed to do. It was her job to protect Violet, and so that promise was for Violet, as well as for Kate. She wouldn't let anything happen to Violet.

* * *

Violet had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the pillow that night. Vincent had curled up loyally at her feet, laying his head on her feet. Kate couldn't sleep; she wondered where Jack and the rest of the crew were. It had been three hours since she arrived back at the beach, and they were still out there. _Did they get it open? What did they find down there?_ A part of her wished she had stayed out there with Jack, Hurley and Locke to find out what was inside the hatch, or if they could fit all these people, but a stronger part of her knew she needed to be here. Violet was a wreck. The mixture of sadness in saying goodbye to Walt, and the fear of the Others coming had really taken its toll on Violet. She really believed she was in danger, no matter how much Kate tried to convince her they were all equally in danger, Violet kept coming back to what Walt had said. Kate had tried to tell her Walt was just being protective, and probably trying to get her on the raft, but Violet didn't seem to believe her.

_She'll be okay._ She thought to herself, as she stared at the sleeping girl. _We'll all be okay._ She looked around and saw nobody. Everyone had turned in for the night, and the camp was silent. Too silent. Not even a gust of wind swept over the beach. Kate sighed. _Jack, where are you?_ She wondered.

"Walt, no." Kate turned to see Violet turning in her sleep, muttering quietly. Vincent shifted to allow her room to move. Kate shook her head.

"I'm sorry Violet." She said quietly. "I know it's hard. I know what it's like to feel alone. I know you feel like everybody in your life leaves you." She half laughed to herself. "Funny, I have the opposite problem." She looked at the sleeping girl seriously. "Seems like everywhere I go, I can't stay. Maybe it's because I'm a wanted criminal, but maybe it's more than that. Maybe I'm afraid, Violet. Afraid I'll screw it up somehow, like I've screwed up everything else in my life." She sighed. "Whatever my problem is, I'm not going to leave you. Whatever happens, even if we're rescued, I promise you right now, I'll figure something out." Kate knew Violet couldn't hear her, and maybe that was for the best.

The silence was deafening for a long while, as Kate finally felt sleep coming to her slowly, but that was quickly forgotten when she heard a distant scream. She turned her head quickly, but only to hear the scream cut off by the sound of something hard colliding with something else. Kate held her breath. Who had screamed? It was someone from their camp, it had to be. Soon, everybody was getting out of their tents, asking questions as to who had screamed. Kate stood up carefully, squinting her eyes to see what was happening down the beach. She could only see shadows, but they were enough. A large figure clubbed someone over the heads, knocking them unconscious. Kate swallowed hard, as people throughout the camp began to scream. _It's them._ She thought, as she turned. _The Others._ Her heart was hammering against her chest as she quietly knelt beside Violet, looking around her every few moments to make sure no one was sneaking up on her. She stared to shake Violet vigorously.

"Wake up." She hissed, hearing clubs colliding with people's heads, or people's fists planting themselves into faces. The islanders were going down. Violet finally stirred, and Kate grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Violet staggered for a moment, as she stared at Kate.

"What's going-" Kate covered her mouth with her hand quickly, as her wide eyes stared around at the dark. It was hard to see anything. She motioned Violet to be quiet as she removed her hand.

"They're here." Kate whispered. Violet's eyes widened as she looked around, frustrated at the lack of light as well.

"What are we going to do?" Violet whispered, as Kate grabbed hold of her hand.

"We gotta get to the hatch." She began leading Violet toward the jungle, motioning her to walk slowly and quietly. Violet gasped out loud when they saw two shadows in front of them. Kate protectively pushed Violet behind her. It was difficult to make out, but the shadows appeared to be a man and a woman.

"There she is." The man's voice said, breaking the silence. Kate could barely make them out, but she saw the reflection of the moon in his eyes. He was looking straight at Violet.

"Let's go." He said again, as he stepped forward. Kate gave Violet a little push.

"Run Violet." She called. "Go!" Violet began to run, pausing to look behind her for a moment, as Kate started after her, but she felt thick arms grabbing her around the waist, holding her back.

"No! Violet, get to the hatch! Get to Jack!" She screamed, when Violet stopped. "Go!" Violet tearfully complied and began to run again. Kate could only struggle against the man's grasp, as she watched in horror when the man who had spotted Violet was chasing after her. Violet's screams filled the camp, and out of the corner of her eye, Violet saw the woman who was still standing there, pull a strange device out of her pocket, aiming it at Violet. She pressed a button and something shot out toward Violet.

"No! What are you doing?" Kate screamed as she watched to see whatever it was the woman had shot hit Violet. Violet stumbled immediately, falling to the ground, shaking violently.

"What have you done to her?" Kate screamed out at the woman, who was coming down the hill, sticking the device back in her pocket. Kate yelled out desperately as Violet's body stopped shaking, and lay motionless on the sand, helpless as the big shadowy man approached her with a hearty laugh.

"Don't touch her!" Kate screamed, struggling with all her might; she could feel tears streaming down her face as the man scooped Violet up in his arms and began to run.

"Let's go!" He called, as the woman followed him down the beach. Kate screamed out desperately, but could do nothing. The last thing she saw before she was clubbed over the head was the man running off with Violet in his arms, and the rest of the Others following him.

The horror clung to her as darkness overcame her.

The Others had taken Violet.

To be continued...


End file.
